Goku dios caballero divino
by dark goku ss4
Summary: goku se volvio el nuevo dios de la destruccion y le dijo a wiss que iba a entrenar un año a otro universo y que los veria en un año y goku llega al muro de los lamentos donde ve el cadaver de pandora que aventuras le espera a goku en el univer de saint seiya es un harem abra escenas lemon xdd y goku tran una armadura.
1. Chapter 1

**Goku dios caballero divino**

 **Capítulo 1: la llegada de goku**

 **Nota de autor: esta historia crossover entre dbz y saint seiya espero que les guste porque si yo cometo errores ortográficos al escribir algún capitulo no me culpe porque cuando tengo una idea no me doy cuenta en que partes van signos de puntuación porque al yo tener la idea del capítulo tal no me doy cuenta de eso a por cierto en esta historia será el goku de Dragon Ball Z: La resurrección de Freezer solo que en esta historia estaba muy dudoso de que armadura dorada divina usaría pero ya la elegí. Esta historia que se me ocurrió será un romance harem acción y estoy pensado incluir chicas de otros anime en esta historia para que este en el harem de goku.**

 **Personajes de dbz son creación de a akira toriyama y de el estudio toei animation que es la empresa que publico el anime dbz en manga y anime. Y los personajes de Saint Seiya son creación de Masami Kurumada que publicado su manga que luego fue adaptado a anime. Yo soy solo el dueño de esta historia que espero que les guste a los que van leer y si me dan sugerencias la aceptare.**

* * *

 **fluir cancion HERO de dragon ball z batalla de los dioses:  
**

 **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí, aunque aveces me hacer temblar la inquietud.**

 **Oh día (Oh día), Oh Noche (Oh Noche)**

 **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor, pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizá no la pueda resistir.**

 **Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah), Oh Derecha (Oh Derecha)**

 **Tal como a la luz del sol.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor despertaré, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Esas palabras que nunca me enseñaron a decir, se convierten en un problema mayor.**

 **Ojalá que (lo deseen), Can usted (Puede usted)**

 **¿Se hará realidad el sueño de mi Corazón?, Canción que me da valor, y así me anima para seguir.**

 **Loco (Loco), siempre (siempre) Mi corazón encenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace me falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor que está en mí, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Cambiaré mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada me arrebata, la voluntad ¡Ya!**

 **Cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina, solo así podrás vencer, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, haz explotar mi valor, con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) y destroza la inquietud.**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) esperanza es lo que tra-e-rá.**

* * *

Goku antes de ir a entrenar con wiss hace una semana descubrió que su esposa chichi lo engañaba con otra persona cuando goku regresaba de buscar un pescado enorme encuentra a su esposa con yamcha en su cama y los ven desnudos.

Ahhhhhhhhhh chichi que estás haciendo… ohh goku lo siento pero desde que derrotaste a majin buu ten en estado engañado porque no me has atendido solo te preocupa el entrenamiento, luchar con enemigos fuertes y proteger a la tierra así que encontré consuelo en yamcha me dan cariño y aporta dinero así que ahora te pido el divorcio ya no estamos más casados.

Ok chichi estúpida me iré buscare mis cosas para vivir en otro lugar no quiero seguir durmiendo con una perra. Goku recogió todas sus cosas y se fue volado donde kamisama que había visto todo lo que había pasado.

Kamisama que le pasa vio ¿qué paso algo allá

Bajo en la tierra? Si paso algo mr popo usted también lo vio verdad piccolo. Si lo vi yo no puedo creer que chichi le hiciera eso a goku siento el ki de goku se acerca.

Goku llego con sus cosas al templo de kamisama. "hola chicos estoy seguro que vieron lo que paso halla abajo así me quedare aquí. Tranquilo señor goku puede quedarse aquí a vivir".

Antes te puedo pedir algo dende… y que será esa cosa señor goku que me van a pedir. La primera cosa quiero es que quiero coloques las esferas del dragón en mi cuerpo y que pueda cumplirme deseos infinitos para que no pase algo imprudente que alguien busque las esferas as otras esferas que pueda cumplir solo dos deseos.

Ok señor goku colocare las esferas del dragón en su cuerpo y creare otras por si pasa algo dende hace un hechizo y aparece las 7 esferas del dragón y entra en el cuerpo de goku. Se me olvido decirle goku que ahora que tiene la esferas dentro usted es ahora inmortal y en un minuto usted tendrá 28 años y no van a envejecer gracias a que las esferas permite que usted no se vuelva viejo y no le afectara las enfermedades.

Goku piccolo y mr popo se sorprende con lo que dijo kamisama ahora goku esta brillado y ahora es de 28 años. Valla no pese que pasaría eso jajaja oye dende la otra cosa eran si me puedes dar algo de comer y donde coloco mis cosas.

Déjame que le enseñe cuál será su habitación para que usted se quedara aquí mientras mr popo preparara algo de comida para usted.

* * *

 **Ahora en el planeta de wiss en el entrenamiento de goku y vegeta**

Goku y vegeta tiene traje diferente a los habituales **(el traje que usa goku y vegeta es el que usaron en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección De Freezer)** goku y vegeta está entrenado con wiss para poder controlar la transformación del súper sayajin dios ellos dos trata de acertar golpeado a wiss con golpes y patadas pero los dos no logra acertar ni un solo golpe wiss se mueve muy rápido y esquiva muy fácil sus golpes.

* * *

 **En la tierra**

Goku había llegado a la tierra después del entrenamiento que tuvieron goku y vegeta para luchar contra freezer porque lo había revivido su ejército para que le ayudara a conquistar los habitantes de algunos planetas que se están revelado porque se enterado que freezer había muerto por eso se había revelado.

Goku: llegamos a tiempo

Krillin: si aunque amito que estuvo muy cerca siempre llegado tarde pase lo que pase nunca cambiaras **(Krillin le cortaron el pelo en esta peli es otra vez calvo)**

Goku: jajaja no era mi intención

Valla estas aquí no sabes cuánto hacinaba este momento. Aunque no esperaba que vegeta viniera con Tigo lo más importante es que el momento de mi dulce venganza llego finalmente.

Goku: Esas cosas solos las dices tú dime como volviste a la vida

Piccolo: usaron las esferas del dragón de la tierra eso fue hace 6 meses confianza

Describí que no hay peor lugar que el infierno que existe en la tierra después de despojarme de todos mis poderes me abandonaron en un asqueroso campo de flores atrapado en un capullo como un insecto.

Donde eran visitados por ángeles y hadas que entonaba una detestable canción en ocasiones me torturaba con un desfile protagonizado por muñecos de peluche. No tienes idea del horrible tormento por el que tuve que pasar.

Yo no estoy aquí para escuchar tus tontas quejas además tú fuiste quien quiso venir a la tierra y trunks tuvo que aniquilarte. Solo quiero dejar algo en claro no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que aun sigues con vida y te tengo otra sorpresa resulta que estuve entrenado unos cuantos meses para que en esta ocasión no me vuelvas a derrotar es la primera vez que esfuerzo en algo así yo un guerrero prodigio.

Puedo percibir sorprendentemente el incremento de tu nivel de pelea y es admirable. Pero acaso no te has puesto a pensar yo también me volví mucho más fuerte… lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión fue que me confíen estaba peleare utilizado mi última transformación.

Ahora freezer esta expulsado su poder para transformase en su 4 transformación. Grrrrrrrr tiene un aura morada que lo está cubriendo mientras se está transformado en su cuarta forma.

Goku: uh momento que clase entrenamiento tuviste dime

Maestro roshi: esto no es bueno muchachos es mejor apártanos de este lugar

Veo con asombro que esto va en serio amito que si no fueras un villano si remedio serias un buen rival es una gran pena. No has cambiado nada tus comentarios siempre logra ponerme de mal humor.

Goku y frezzer ahora tiene una aura que los rodea la de goku es blanco con dorado y freezer es morado.

Que paso acaso no te vas a convertir en súper sayajin… "no comas asías por ahora no es necesario que lo haga".

Oh con que tienes suficiente confianza. Algo así. Entonces es momento de comenzar con mi venganza.

Goku y freezer se empezaron a dar golpe y esquivándolos. Goku le pega un puñetazo en el estómago y lo manda volado a un muro y van volado freezer para golpear a goku.

Goku y freezer esta volado y laza puños y patadas y los esquiva cada uno. Freezer y goku sale volado más arriba en el cielo está arriba de unas nubes.

Goku golpea a freezer en la cara y lo agarra de la cola y lo laza a la tierra y freezer vuelve volado hacia donde esta goku sigue golpeándose y esquivado goku le esquiva todos los golpes que le intenta dar freezer y freezer está todo herido de los golpes que le dan goku lo manda hacia algunos muro de tierra.

Piccolo: no puedo creerlo goku está peleado con freezer y aun así no ha recibido ni un solo golpe

Jaco: esto parece una pesadilla jamás imagine que hubiera un terrícola con esa fuerza

Bulman: aunque goku viene de la raza sayajin

Sayajin dices y que hace en la tierra se vio extinta con todo su planeta.

Mi esposo que esta allá también es sayajin. Eh tienes que estar bromeado pretenderé que no escuche eso se supone que soy el encargado de la tierra y no quiero tener conflictos.

Goku le pega en el cuello a freezer y lo manda al mar. Freezer le laza una bola de energía que goku rechaza lazado otra y se bloquea y explota ambas esferas de energía. Ahora freezer le laza a goku disco mortales que se parece a la técnica de krillin que se llama kienzan y las que laza freezer son moradas en total fueron 50 disco mortales y goku los repelía muy fácil lazado los hacia otro lado con su brazo.

Muere grita freezer y laza una esfera enorme con un inmenso poder de color morado y goku la bloque con el Kame Hame Ha instantáneo.

Goku grita haaaaaaaaaaaa y el Kame Hame Ha instantáneo de goku le gana a la bola de energía de freezer y la manda volado hacia freezer esa bola de energía. Causa una explosión en el cielo porque exploto cerca de freezer a quema ropa.

El kame hame ha lo dejo con heridas y ahora está enojado y llega goku donde esta freezer volado cerca. Dime una cosa eso fue todo

Goku sigue esquivado los golpes que le manda freezer y lo golpea y freezer trata de darle golpes a goku pero no sirve goku los esquiva y lo golpea a él. Vegeta se enojó porque quería ser el siguiente en pelear así que van volado hacia donde está. Y golpea a goku mientras él está luchado contra freezer porque no se dio cuenta de vegeta que estaba cerca.

Goku esquiva los golpes que le manda vegeta… Insecto que rápido olvidas todo dijimos que nos turnaríamos en la pelea.

Hay valla agresividad oye aún es muy pronto… a que esta jugado ese par de torpes Ahora goku y vegeta se dan golpes y esquiva golpes cada uno.

Uhh jajajaja ahora entiendo quien iban a decir que todavía me tienes un poco de lealtad… freezer aprovecha que goku y vegeta está peleado y le laza un disco mortal que ellos esquiva

No te mentas en esto vegeta yo estoy aquí para hacer pedazos al odioso de goku… ves te lo dije dame unos minutos más y será tu turno de acuerdo.

Vegeta: maldición

Freezer: en verdad estoy sorprendido ya sé que ha pasado bastantes años pero no esperaba que tus habilidades de pelea se hubiese incrementado tanto.

Goku: justo por eso te lo advertí

Fue una excelente idea el haber entrenado antes… ah jejejee parece que tienes algo reservado para el final.

Freezer: que astuto eres te felicito pero creo que no soy el único

Goku: olvidemos la sorpresa que te parece si usamos nuestro poder el máximo

Bien en entonces comienza tu goku… "estas seguro si lo hago me terminara por aburrir bien tú lo pediste.

Goku y freezer baja al suelo para expulsar el máximo de sus poderes

Piccolo: Ahora que van a hacer porque ya dejaron de pelear

Goku grita ahhhhhhhh y una energía azul lo rodea y goku empieza a la nueva trasformación fase dios rodea todo el cuerpo de goku la energía azul y empieza a cambiar Goku se ve igual que en su fase de Super Saiyajin Base, pero hay cambios en el pelo, cejas, ojos y aura, los cuales son de un color azul. El aura es más activa y más grande, demostrando que hay un gran aumento de poder.

El nombre de la transformación es Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin que logro goku y vegeta luego de entrenar con Wiss.

Goku: Que te parece

Freezer: van solo te transformaste en súper sayajin

Jajajaja digamos que hay una gran diferencia es complicado de explicar pero lo diré así soy un sayajin que alcanzo la fase dios y que ahora se transformó en súper sayajin. Me dan gusto escuchar eso que bueno que no me confié tome la decisión correcta al acertar el desafío de aceptar una nueva evolución.

Goku: deja de estar presumiendo y muéstrame cuál es tu máximo poder

Freezer grita grrrrrrr esta empezado a transformado lo está rodeado un aura dorada ahora brilla una luz intensamente mientras se está transformado termino de evolucionar y ya termino su evoluciono que se llama Golden freezer La piel del usuario se vuelve púrpura, más precisamente en el área de las manos, los pies, y el área de la boca. Su armadura biológica adquiere un tono dorado mientras esta transformado y en algunas partes del el cuerpo tienen un tono más oscuro. También se da otros cambios físicos tales como un aumento mayor de la musculatura y la altura del usuario.

Goku: Eso es asombroso dice goku al ver el cambio de freezer y de su poder

Vegeta: ohhh que fue lo que hizo

Ohhhhh jojojo obtén por el color dorado para hacer notar este cambio más claro no puede ser quizás el nombre de esta evolución le suene trillado pero la llame Golden freezer obviamente el color no es lo único que cambio también las habilidades son impresionantes.

Lo sé y me alegra que la pelea sea más interesante ahora que veo este gran cambio no sabes cuánto deseos tengo de continuar. Qué opinas algo me dice que estaba a ser una pelea muy reñida.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo oye vegeta que te parece si cambiamos lugares aceptas… ah en momentos así es cuando dices más tonterías dices que no escuchaste a freezer vino a pelear con tigo.

Jajaja pues vamos a intentarlo goku se pone en posición de combate… goku se mueven volado donde esta freezer volado el atrapa el golpe que le iba a dar goku y le dan un golpe en el estómago y lo manda volado hacia donde está un muro de rocas.

Freezer le lazo pequeñas bolas de energía de su dedo hacia goku… goku aparece atrás de freezer y lo golpe en la espalda con las dos manos y lo manda al mar y sale volado rápido donde esta goku arriba se empieza a dar golpes y esquivar y freezer manda a goku contra unas rocas cerca del mar luego goku sale volado hacia freezer y se agarra de las manos y se mete cabezazos ambos.

Freezer giro a goku y le metió una patada en el estómago y goku le tira una patada en la cabeza sigue recibiendo golpes y patadas cada uno.

Goku y freezer se movieron cerca de un volcán para seguir la batalla.

Goku le dan golpes a freezer y el los esquiva y goku le sigue mando golpes y patadas esquiva goku y contrataca los ataques que hace freezar.

Hola todos y aparece Wiss y bills todos se voltea para ver a wiss y bills… señor bills wiss dice Krillin que hace aquí "hola bulma venimos a probar ese postre riquísimo espero que lo hallas traído con Tigo" en si lo traje por si las dudas porque la pregunta. Más vale que tenga buen sabor dice bills ya que nos tomamos la molestia de venir tan lejos de lo contrario destruiremos la tierra.

Este no es momento para hablar de eso está bien enseguida lo traigo aunque puede que se halla derretido un poco.

Haaaaa grita goku y le manda patadas a freezer y las bloquea y freezer hace lo mismo manda patadas y goku también bloquea. Haaa freezer le lazo a goku un ataque de energia que lo esquiva.

Creo que se me paso la mano en este ataque. Aquí tiene dice bulma y les dan el helado a bills y wiss cielos este postre se ven sublimen probemos pues auhhh hayyyyyy su principal ingredientes es el helado ya lo hemos disfrutado previamente. Esto me recuerda a los cerebros de las ranas gigantes que habitan el planeta vano bills agarra una fresa y se la come y por lo visto también tiene fruta fresca y dulce que cosa más deliciosa hey ya probaste wiss si estoy en eso puede que se trate de un postre sencillo pero su sabor es avasallante. Apropósito ya viste que freezer incremento considerablemente su poderes pobre goku dice wiss está pasado mal pero que deleite hay bulma esto blanco no es helado verdad así es se llama crema batida.

Veo que vegeta no quiere hacer equipo con goku eso dice bills lastima juntos podría ganarle. Dudo que esos dos haga equipo dice wiss y todo por culpa del orgullo jajajaja par de tontuelos dice bills… hayyyyyy me recuerda a alguien.

Freeezer le pega una patada a goku en las costillas. Que mala suerte voy perdió en esta pelea… ha huhuhu si por lo visto sí.

Goku: me tienes impresionado lo que hiciste fue admirable debo confesar que en mi caso me tomo bastante tiempo alcanzar el nivel que tengo ahora

Freezer: jajajaja tus lloriqueos no ayudara en nada agradezco el esfuerzo que as realizo pero solo eres un sayajin insignificante esta es mi única oportunidad para hacerte añicos y no la desperdiciare

Sorbet: si bien dicho ( **ese es uno de los soldados de freezer que quedaron vivos él es el único)**

Grrrr ohhhh que es bills para ti sigo siendo señor bills me oyes perdón señor bills oye estas ciego o que pues viene aquí comer este delicioso postre helado. De corazón que usted no haya venido intervenir en mi venganza… no hay nada que me interese menos por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca lo único es que te voy a pedir es te alejes no quiero comer un postre que este convierto de polvo.

Freezer: no pieza interrumpir la pelea o si.

Bills: que parte de as lo que te plazca no entendiste soy el dios de la destrucción y no estoy a favor de nadie.

Un momento dice bulma no se ofrecerá para ayudarnos… Una pelea es una pelea que disparaste son esos nos puede matar a todos que escandalo cállate dice bills deja de lloriquear mientras tengas comida deliciosa que ofrecerme yo te protegeré solo quédate a mi lado. Jajaja ahora se pone gohan, piccolo, krillin, maestro roshi y Ten Shin Han dentras de bills para que los proteja.

Jaco: oye es el dio de la destrucción ese de allá.

Bulma: si porque.

Jaco: le pedirías que se tome una foto con migo.

Bulma: porque no se lo pides tú personalmente anuquen corres el riesgo de que te destruya.

Jaco: bueno mejor no.

Ahora llego el momento de continuar con mi venganza. Quieres seguir peleado te recomiendo que mejor regreses a tu planeta mientras estás en ventaja después de todo se tomaron la molestia de revivirte. Crees que voy a marcharme cuando tengo la victoria justo frente has mis ojos.

Kakaroto si quieres puedo remplazarte hay eres un chapucero de seguro descubriste su punto débil y quieres aprovecharlo. Mi punto débil jajaja pero que bromista eres por favor durante la batalla debiste darte cuenta un ser perfecto como yo no puede tener fallas Jajajaja solo digamos que hasta el momento es difícil hallar una.

Aunque para conseguir tu venganza primero tuviste que evolucionar a Golden freezer una vez que lo conseguiste viniste de inmediato a la tierra cierto. En efecto hay algo de malo en ello… claro el desgaste de tu energía es agresivo debiste tomarte tu tiempo esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a esa gran evolución.

Uhhhh tienes mucha razón entonces no perderé el tiempo y te aniquilare de una buena vez. Freezer y goku se mueve para seguí continuado con la batalla goku e empieza a dar golpes a freezer y los esquiva freezer le dan un golpe a goku y no le dolió ahora goku le metió una patada en la cara y frezer también le dio una patada el pecho pero goku le agarra la pierna y le da un puñetazo en la barriga.

Se empezaron a mover goku y freezer cerca del mar goku le laza múltiples bolas de energía a freezer y freezer aparece detrás de goku y le pega un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda cerca del mar y goku vuelve a subir donde esta freezer le dan unos golpes y lo manda cerca el agua luego aparece cerca de freezer y le dan un rodillazo en el estómago está bajo de agua los dos goku está por salir para poder respirar pero freezer lo agarrar de la pierna con la cola y goku le pega un puñetazo en el rostro para que lo suelte y le unas 5 patada en el estómago y goku no puede aguantar más si aire y freezer le laza una bola de energía que le llega en la cara pero goku se protegió con los brazos colocándoselo en el rostro.

Y sale volado con freezer agarrado de su pierna derecha goku le apareció otra vez su aura azul mientras sale del agua y ya salio Goku y freezer esta respirado un poco después de estar bajo el agua.

Goku y freezer se volvieron a mover y mientras esta volado freezer le laza 20 disco mortal y goku los esquiva está parado sobre el agua y esquiva los disco mortales que le manda freezer.

Goku vuela cerca de unas rocas y freezer crea 5 discos destructores y goku los manda a otro lado fácilmente y ahora freezer van volado donde esta goku y le pega un puñetazo en la cara y no le hizo nada y freezer dice ahora.

Ahora goku pone los dedos de la mano izquierda en una posición y hace el golpe de una pulgada en lado izquierdo de freezer es donde recibe el impacto de ese golpe muy fuerte **(El puñetazo de una pulgada es una técnica de puñetazo de las artes marciales chinas (kung fu) realizado a muy corta distancia (0-6 pulgadas). El puñetazo de una pulgada fue popularizado por el actor y artista marcial Bruce Lee.)**

Bills: ugh tenía razón son ellos los que tiene la ventaja en esta batalla

Wiss: óigame señor eso sí que no esa fresa era mía porque se la comió

Bills: mientes con todo los dientes cuantas llevas tú

Wiss: solo tres por

Bills: así pues yo solo me comí dos

Wiss: cuanta mentira yo vi claramente que se comió cuatro este postre tenía 8 fresas en total

Bills: basta de chapoteo recuerda que soy un dios

Goku le pega una patada a freezer y el la bloquea con el brazo izquierdo pero goku le manda otra patada y freezer cae al mar.

Goku hace la posición de las manos y dice kame... hame… Haaaaaaaaa y freezer trata de bloquear y kame hame ha pero es muy fuerte para bloquear. No me veceras grrrr y goku grita haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y el kame hame ha tiene más poder y golpea a freezer y kame hame hallego hasta el mar que esta abajo y exploto.

Krilin: goku Lo-logro

Freezer sale muy herido del agua después de haber recibido ese poderoso kame hame ha en modo Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin.

Ves como yo tenía razón haz caso a lo que te digo será mejor que te vayas ahora peleare contra ti las veces que sea necesarias. Maldito grita freezer se dio cuenta que no puede ganar el grito causo que el agua se dividiera en dos la del mar.

Goku aparece cerca de freezer ya muy herido y goku no se dio cuenta que Sorbet estaba cerca y le dispara en el pecho al baja la guardia en el corazón y goku pierde la trasformación… Hiciste un buen trabajo Sorbet.

Sorbet: es un honor estar a su servicio

Fue una gran estrategia el haber pensado en un plan de alterno en caso de el otro fracasara. Freezer patea a goku que está muy herido después de haber recibido ese ataque en el corazón y freezer todavía sigue pateado a goku en el estómago.

Krilin: gokuuu

Muy bien se ha terminado la hora de la siesta y freezer ahora patea a goku en el pecho en la herida del corazón que recibió y goku esta gritado grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Wiss: se lo advertí se lo dije se lo dije

Bills: es un tramposo pero gracias a eso freezer obtuvo la ventaja

Freezer sigue pisado el pecho a goku y a goku le duele mucho freeezer pate a goku y se estrella contra un muro de rocas. Krilin ,gohan , piccolo y Ten Shin Han ellos trataron de ir donde esta goku para ayudarle y también darle la última semillas del ermitaño que queda pero freezer les lazo un ataque de energía y ellos no pudieron acercarse.

Hahahaha te lo dije tu ingenuidad siempre será tu punto débil a pensar de que eres muy fuerte tienes la mala costumbre de confiarte demasiado y eso te pone en desventaja a pensar de tener un cuerpo resistente es increíble que te hayas desplomado al recibir un rayo de esa arma debes sentirte frustrado jajaja pobre goku en verdad me das lastima ya tenías la pelea ganada pero al final gracias a tu descuidos yo soy el que se quedara con la victoria. Al fin se cumplirá el anhelo que en visto en sueños jajajajaaa ah aunque pensándolo bien no será nada divertido si te aniquilo ahora mismo vegeta no te gustaría participar en este juego entiendo tu sentir toda tu vida as detestado a este sayajin no es así porque no me demuestras en este momentos la lealtad que me tenías hace algunos años si lo haces serás el único que le perdone la vida.

Bulma: no lo hagas vegeta

Freezer: Cállate entrometida

Me dio una paliza jajaja… No tiene mucho que wiss te lo advirtió por eso te digo que eres torpe si remedio lamento decirte esto freezer pero necesito a este insecto para poder incrementar mis poderes y por eso no puedo acabar con su vida. huhuhuhu entonces hagamos lo siguiente vegeta serás nombrado el comándate supremo de las fuerzas de freezer aunque por el momento sorbet es el único subordinado que tengo bueno después enlistaremos a más.

Vegeta: oh voy a ser el comandante supremo espero que no mientas.

Freezer: jajajaja no de ninguna manera.

Rayos que mala suerte como no me entere antes… Lo siento pero ya tome una decisión la cual es eliminarte por completo insecto.

Freezer: que acabas de decir.

Vegeta: fuiste tú el quien destruyo mi planeta natal creíste que después de eso iban a serte leal estas equivocado.

Wiss: qué curioso usted también estaba de acuerdo que destruyera el Planeta Vegeta lo recuerda.

Bills; quieres callarte wiss

Vegeta: krillin rápido dale una semilla del ermitaño a kakaroto o quieres verlo morir **(sus otros amigos no lo sabe solo piccolo kamisama y mr popo que goku es inmortal.)**

Krilin: no exigida voy

Pero que quieres que te vuelva a matar. Freezer laza una bola de energía hacia krillin y vegeta aparece y se la manda la bola de energía hacia sorbet y el muere.

Ya llegue goku resiste amigo por suerte alguien no quiso comer la última semilla del ermitaño y sobro una. Goku se la come y se recupera y tiene aumento de poder gracias al zenkai **(es el término que se utiliza para denominar una habilidad que es genética-mente fundamental de los Saiyajin ya que a pesar que el término se refiere a la Habilidad Saiyajin también miembros de la Raza de Freezer, Namekianos e Incluso Humanos poseen una Habilidad similar. La capacidad es un rasgo genético que permite aumentar sustancialmente el poder de una persona después de la recuperación de lesiones mortales. Esta característica no es exclusiva de los Saiyajin de pura sangre como la falta de crecimiento del cabello, es ya incluso de los clones con los datos parciales ya que incluso los Saiyajines genéticos tienen esta capacidad. Ejemplos son los mitad Humanos/Saiyajin, tales como Gohan, Goten (Durante su Batalla con Bio-Broly), y la amenaza biológica Cell.)** freezer se sorprende que goku se recupera y su poder aumento.

Goku: gracias vegeta me salvaste la vida

Vegeta: a cambio de eso yo me quedare con el instante más emociónate de la pelea

Goku: pues si lose ni lo menciones es todo tuyo (y **se van volado donde esta sus amigos junto con krillin)**

Jajajaja patrañas no tienes la destreza suficiente para ganarme. Vegeta se enoja y se transforma en Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin como goku. Qué curioso nunca sospechaste que yo también pudiera transformarme en aquel legendario súper sayajin y freezer le lazo una bola de energía y vegeta la bloque muy fácil y freezer le sigue lazado bolas de energía y vegeta camina directo a freezer **(seguro tiene un campo de ki por eso es que se está protegiendo para que no le pase lo mismo que goku)** freezer me conoces muy bien y sabes que no soy tan flexible como aquel insecto más vale que te prepares. No eres nadie para imponer tu autoridad esto no se van a quedar a si oíste.

Vegeta se mueve muy rápido y aparece cerca de freezer y le pega golpe en el estómago freezer trata de defenderse dando puñetazos pero vegeta los bloquea muy fácil y le pega un golpe en la cara a freezer y se recupera del golpe freezer y le manda un golpe a vegeta y él lo esquiva muy fácil y le pega una patada en el estómago a freezer.

Freezer sigue tratado de aceptarle un golpe pero vegeta los esquiva muy porque él está muy cansado y gasto mucha energía y vegeta le acierta los golpes y freezer ahora está muy cansado y le tira una patada en el estómago y lo manda directo a un muro de rocas y freezer pierde la transformación Golden y vuelve a la trasformación 4.

Freezer: maldición no esto no puede estar pasado y ( **empieza a golpear el piso en desesperación)**

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer n se te ocurra volver a resucitar ( **ahora vegeta empieza a cargar energía para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía)**

Freezer: pues entonces se irán con migo

Vivaz, a distancia

Bills: oh no wiss Rápido

Wiss: si ( **y crea un campo de fuerza que protege a goku, krillin, gohan, piccolo, bills, maestro roshi, bulma, jaco y Ten Shin Han)**

Ahora gracias a lo que hizo freezer exploto la tierra y murió vegeta los únicos que sobrevivieron fuero los que se salvaron en ese campo de fuerza que creo wiss todos están sorprendido que destruyo a la tierra.

Maestro roshi: pero que acaba de hacer

Krillin: nuestro planeta tierra destruyo la tierra.

Bulman:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh **(esta llorado bulma porque murió su esposo y su familia)** mi vegeta , mi trunks , mi papa y mi mama.

Piccolo: desgraciado malnacido se las arregló para acabar con todos incluyéndose.

Wiss: no lo creo dudo mucho que ese mequetrefe muriese

Bills: él tiene la capacidad sobrevivir en el espacio sideral valla ideo un plan brillante

Ten Shin Han: maldición se salió con la suya

Maestro roshi: y además de todo hizo desaparecer las esferas del dragón ya no podremos regresar las cosas a la normalidad

Goku: argggggg no puede ser fue mi culpa debí acabado con el de una buena vez y par a siempre

wiss: entonces estas dispuesto a hacerlo

 **(goku se sorprende)**

bills: esto lo provoco tu indulgencia por confiarte demasiado sería buena idea que enviaras a freezer a ese campo de flores que nos conto

goku: de que están hablado no entiendo

wiss: estás listo voy a usar mi poder para regresar en el tiempo apresurémonos el tiempo límite es de 3 minutos

Eso es posible. Digamos que tendrás otra oportunidad y wiss golpea con su basto tres veces regresa el minuto antes de que freezer destruyera la tierra.

Freezer: maldición esto no puede estar pasado.

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer n se te ocurra volver a resucitar ( **ahora vegeta empieza a cargar energía para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía)**

Freeeeeeeeezerrrrrr goku se había transformado en super sayajin dios y le laza un kame hame ha y lo mata y destruye su nave también.

Goku: uhhhhh eso estuvo cerca.

Vegeta: grarrrrrrr ahhhhhhh kakaroto me quitaste el último momento de gloria de poder eliminar a la sabandija de freezer.

Goku: déjame explicarte.

Bulma: vegeta goku te salvo la vida.

Vegeta: que dices.

* * *

 **Pasaron 12 años**

 **En el planeta de wiss**

Goku está moviéndose más a allá de los cinco sentido y estaba entrenado con wiss mientras que vegeta entrena con un clon que creo wiss para entrenar con los dos porque goku progreso mucho en doce años después de la batalla contra Golden freezer porque ya no comete el error de bajar la guardia. Goku al progresar mucho había superado a bills el dios de la destrucción en poder y velocidad y vegeta le falta unos años más de entrenamiento para superar a bills y goku.

Wiss: te felicito goku has progresado mucho en doce años lograste superar a al señor bills quieres ser el nuevo dios de la destrucción.

Goku: jajaja bueno wiss yo me esforcé para mejorar estos doce años que pase entrenado más duro después de lo que pase en la batalla contra freezer por cometer el error de bajar la guardia cometeré más nunca ese error y si quiero ser el dios de la destrucción porque así podre seguir entrenado con alguien muy fuerte como tu wiss.

Vegeta: un momento wiss estás seguro de querer que el nuevo dios de la destrucción sea este cabeza hueca de kakaroto porque eso sería un título grande para un idiota como él sé que kakaroto supero en poder y velocidad a el señor bills.

Goku: oye espera un momento vegeta yo sé que supere a el señor bills y le puedo ganar pero no te pongas celoso de que logre ese título.

Wiss: huhuhu vamos vegeta no te enojes porque goku ahora es el nuevo dios de la destrucción de el séptimo universo tendrá que seguir entrenado para tratar de conseguir superar a el señor bills y goku pero te seguiré entrenado si me dan rica comida.

Llega bills medio dormido donde esta goku vegeta y wiss y estornuda al estornudar laza una bola de energía enorme que estaba por tocar a goku vegeta y wiss. Goku se movió a una velocidad muy rápida y dejo muy sorprendido a vegeta porque goku destruyo fácilmente la bola de energía enorme de bills si trasformase en súper sayajin dios súper sayajin.

Goku: oye wiss y ahora que soy el nuevo dios de la destrucción voy a abrir un portal para ir a otro universo para entrenar un poco nos veremos en un año.

Wiss: ok goku nos veremos en un año para seguir entrenado y explicarte que cosas hace un dios de la destrucción.

Bills se despierta y le pregunta a wiss como les va en el entrenamiento a goku y vegeta. Oh hola señor bills bueno estos dos ha progresado mucho y el que progreso mucho en el entrenamiento de estos doce años después que tuviera la batalla contra freezer es goku.

Bills: qué y cómo estas tan seguro que goku progreso tanto en doce años.

Wiss: bueno señor bills le debo decir que goku progreso mucho porque ahora tiene el poder sufriente para derrotarlo y le propuse que si quiere ser el nuevo dios de la destrucción y el acepto.

Bills: así que goku ahora supero mis poderes no lo sabremos hasta que luchemos para ver cuánto mejoro jajaja será entretenido y le dijiste que fuera el nuevo dios de la destrucción. Ahhhhhh que le dijiste que fuera el nuevo dios de la destrucción y que acepto pero que rayos se te ocurre wiss.

Lo que le dijo bills hiso que todos se riera nerviosamente y les salió una gota de sudor a goku, vegeta y wiss. Tranquilice señor bills tendrá que esperar un año porque goku van a ir a otro universo para entrenar un poco más si quiere puede esperar para que cuando regrese goku tener una batalla para que así vea que goku obtuvo mucho poder en estos doce año.

Bills: ahhhhhh está bien esperare un año pero para perder tiempo podemos comer deliciosa comida y entrenar un poco.

Wiss: jujuju está bien señor bills puedo entrenarlo para que usted entrene con vegeta mientras espera a que llegue goku en un año y has pensado donde iras goku.

Goku: no lo he pesado donde ir pero se me ocurrirá adiós wiss, señor bills y vegeta nos vemos en un año.

Goku carga con su mano y crea un portal y goku entra dentro de el portal que lo llevara a otro universo.

* * *

 **Universo de saint seiya dentro de el muro de los lamentos**

Se abre un portal de color negro cerca donde está el cuerpopandoray sale goku y él se dan cuenta de la chica que está ahí.

Goku: valla es muy linda esta chica que está aquí veré si está viva. Y goku la toca y ve en sus recuerdos vio todo lo que sufrió la pobre pandora por culpa de hades los padres de pandora había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña de 5 años cuando tuvo su madre su hermano fue la rencarnación de hades.

Oye shenlong puedes revivir a esta pobre chica que murió y me puedes dar una bolsa con Semillas del el Ermitaño ilimitado. Una capsula que tenga una casa muy grande donde pueda vivir, una capsula con comida ilimitada, una capsula que tenga una nave espacial con sistema de gravedad como el que use cuando viaje a namek con cosas para entrenar dentro y una capsula con trajes masculino y femeninos indestructibles.

{ **Hola goku estuvo muy duro tu entrenamiento durante eso doce años después de luchar contra freezer ya está cumplido tus deseos que pediste goku. La bolsa de semilla de ermitaño y las capsulas está en tus bolsillo hablamos luego porque despertara ahora esa chica que se llama padora.)**

Pandora: quien eres tu acaso tú me devolviste a la vida porque yo había muerto como lo hiciste que eres.

Goku: oye oye pandora tranquila una pregunta a la vez yo soy son goku el nuevo dios de la destrucción vine a este universo para entrenar un año y cuando llegue te encontré muerta ahí. Así que decidí ver en tus recuerdos para ver qué es lo que te había pasado y también vi cuando eras más pequeñas eras muy linda y ahora eres más linda. Pandora se le pusieron las mejillas de color rosa porque se había sonrojando mucho por lo que le dijo goku a ella le gusto el cumplido que le dijo goku a ella.

Pensamiento de pandora: que me pasa porque me sonroje y me late rápido el corazón por el cumplido que me hizo goku acaso me he enamorado de él no me puedo culpar de enamorarme de él es súper lindo además de eso tiene un cuerpazo que es mejor que el de un dios esos músculos es muy sexy. Pandora estaba babeado al ver cuerpo de goku y está feliz que él le devolvió la vida porque ella está feliz de estar con él para toda la eternidad.

Pandora: goku-sama y que piensa hacer vas a ir los campo elíseos donde esta hades el dios de el inframundo para luchar contra el como parte de tu entrenamiento que dices.

Cuando goku estaba por responder aparecion una luz dorada que se acercó donde esta goku y Pandora y la luz era la armadura dorada de géminis se dividió y las partes de la armadura de géminis y se unieron al cuerpo de goku y cambio de color de dorado a azul como el estado súper sayajin dios súper sayajin. ( **goku al portar la armadura dorada de géminis que ahora es azul le dio a goku mas poder y puede usar las técnicas de el anterior usuario que era saga y kano y también puede usar el cosmo como los personajes de saint seiya y lo puede combinar con sus ataques de ki para crear más daño y goku al usar la armadura le trasmitió los recuerdos de los anteriores usuarios que son saga y kano.)** La armadura dorada de capricornio también vino y se separó las partes y se unió las partes al cuerpo de pandora y cambio de color de dorado. ( **Será muy interesante que la linda pandora tenga la armadura dorada y puede usar Excálibur la técnica de shura porque al usar la armadura la armadura le trasmite al usuario la técnica de el anterior usuario solo que cambiara de color la armadura dorada de capricornio y se volverá azul porque goku le dará algo de energía y la armadura cambia de color.)**

Ya nos podemos ir a esos campos elíseos que habías dicho pandora porque quiero pelear contra ese tal hades para ver si es muy fuerte. Espera un momento goku-sama los únicos que puede pasar para ir a campos elíseos son los dioses y yo no soy un dios y si paso mi cuerpo explotara. No te preocupes pandora yo puedo crear un campo de fuerza y así podrás pasar como migo pero tendrás que sujetarte a mí y lo lograremos pasar.

Pensamiento de goku: ciento que ella tiene potencial cuando terminemos esto la entrenare es muy linda además pandora creo que me la llevare para que ella pueda olvidar su pasado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Mejor nos apuramos pero antes grrrrrrrr el cabello de goku y ojos se vuelve de color azul y lo rodea un aura azul porque goku se trasformó en súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin. ( **La trasformación de goku súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin con la armadura dorada de géminis pues y como ya no es de color dorado más ahora es solo azul se llamara armadura de géminis súper sayajin dios)** la trasformación de súper sayajin dios súper sayajin dejo muy sorprendida a pandora porque se dio cuenta que goku tiene los ojos de color azul y a cabello azul y un aura azul y las cejas de color azul. Bueno pandora acércate porque así podre crear el campo de fuerza y te protegerá.

Goku toco el hombro de pandora y le paso algo de energía. Al pasarle energía a pandora la armadura dorada de capricornio cabía de color a azul gracias a el traspaso de energía que le dio goku a pandora. Goku crea un campo de energía que la protegerá para que pueda pasar pandora si ningún problema el camino a los campos elíseos el color de el campo de fuerza es de color azul que rodea el cuerpo de pandora. Goku agarra a pandora y la cargar estilo nupcial y se van volado al camino de los campos elíseos.

* * *

 **Dentro de los campos elíseos**

Goku y pandora llega a los campos elíseos y goku se sorprendió de el lugar de como es un hermoso campo de flores. Goku bajo a pandora en el suelo y van caminado derecho y encuentra dos cuerpos tirados en el suelos y siete Ninfas que está viendo los cuerpos de hypnos y thanatos. Pandora estaba sorprendida que hypnos y thanatos el dios de el sueño y la muerte fuero derrotado por los caballeros de athena ella no pesaba que unos simples caballeros de bronce los pudiera derrotar. ( **Por cierto el nombre de las siete ninfas lo coloque porque será parte de el harem de goku esas hermosas ninfas.)**

Goku y pandora llegaron donde estaba el cuerpo muerto de hypnos y thanatos y las siete ninfas que esta observado y llorado al ver el cuerpo muerto thanatos y de hypnos. Una de las chicas le dice quién es usted acaso es un dios bueno chicas yo soy son goku el nuevo dios de la destrucción y dios súper sayajin dios súper sayajin llegue a este mundo para entrenar durante un año luego volveré a mi otro universo y ustedes quienes son y quiénes son esos dos que esta muertos.

Las chicas siete ninfas se sorprendieron de lo que le dijo goku ellas estaba muy sonrojadas porque se dieron cuenta que goku es muy lindo y sexy una de ellas le respondió. Nosotras somos ninfas y Las Ninfas son seres semi divinos, que representan la naturaleza, normalmente acompañamos a las deidades y dioses estado con ellos yo me llamo María le dice una hermosa chica ninfa de pelo color crema con un traje blanco con un collar y tiene unos hermoso ojos crema los de la linda chica que se llama María. ( **Esas ninfas aparece en la saga de hades en los campo elíseos cuando llegaron seiya a los campo.)**

Yo me llamo katie le dijo una hermosa chica ninfa de pelo morado claro tiene un collar de color verde en el cuello y la cabeza y orejas tiene una gema tiene unos ojos color morado claro y un traje blanco igual que las otras ninfas.

Yo me llamo Jenny la tercera ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color azul claro y tiene un collar en el cuello y sus ojos son de color azul claro y tiene un traje blanco.

Yo me llamo hinami la cuarta ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color Salmon claro y tiene un collar con joyas y sus ojos son de color Salmon claro y tiene un traje blanco.

Yo me llamo sora la quita ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color verde agua y sus ojos son de color verde agua y tiene un traje blanco.

Yo me llamo Mónica la sexta ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color rosado claro y tiene un collar en el cuello y sus ojos son de color rosado claro y tiene un traje blanco.

Yo me llamo melisa la séptima ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color rosado claro y tiene un collar en su cuello y en la cabeza tiene como adorno como las otras y sus ojos son de color verde manzana claro y tiene un traje blanco como las demás.

Goku sama podemos nosotras las ninfas servirle a usted goku sama porque el señor Thanatos a quien servimos está muerto al igual que su hermano hypnos. Está bien chicas dejare que usted me sirva y las tratare bien y las entrenare para que sea fuerte además de que ustedes son muy hermosa voy a ver el cuerpo de esos dos que está muerto. Las ninfas estaban sonrojadas por lo que les dijo goku a ellas que son hermosas y les latía rápido el corazón por el cumplido ellas se dieron cuenta que estaba enamoradas de goku.

Goku se acerca a los cuerpos muerto de Thanatos y hypnos y los toca en la cabeza y ven su recuerdos de los dos y goku se dio cuenta que son algo fuertes como súper cell perfecto el decidió que los iban a revivir pero les quitare la mitad de su poder para que no haga algo imprudente y los volveré mujeres a ustedes dos. Goku habla en su cabeza con shenlong para que los reviva a thanatos y hypnos porque goku se encargara que busque problemas y trate de matar a alguien.

Shenlong me puedes cumplir un deseo que es revivir a estos dos que murieron y quítale la mitad de su poder y me lo das a mí su poder que le quitas para que no haga algo estúpido esos dos.

{ **Ya está cumplido goku le quite la mitad de los poderes a los dioses thanatos de la muerte y hypnos el dios de el sueño ahora te voy a decir algo goku al quitarle la mitad de su poder a thanatos y hypnos podrás usar sus técnicas que son: bola de ken mortal, ejercito de la muerte,** **Noche eterna,** **Ataque Rápido, Explosión Cosmoenergética, Melodía de la muerte,** **Ráfagas Mortales de Ken Oscuro, Hilos de la Muerte,** **Terrible Providence,** **Terrible Providence LVL 2,** **Psychokinesis Blast, Big Will,** **Tartaros Phobia. Técnicas de Defensa:** **Psychokinesis Defense, pozo Yomotsu,** **Cambio de gravedad y Death Wall. Las habilidades de thanatos son:** **Pandemonium y Mundo oscuro. Y Las técnicas de hypnos el hermano de thanatos son: Sueño Caótico,** **Sueño Eterno, Encounter Anothoer Fieldon,** **Destrucción total, Bolas de Ken Oscuro,** **Explosión Oscura,** **Golpe del Destino, Rayo Divino, Sacred Amphora,** **Dream Punch, Big Will. Y las técnicas de defensa son:** **Hypnosis,** **Barrera de Sueños,** **Barrera de la Oscuridad,** **Confusión y Regeneración. Las habilidades de el dios de el sueño son: Cosmos Divino, Hyperdimención,** **Posesión,** **Omnisapiensia,** **Pesadilla mortal y** **Sueños. Esa fuero las técnicas de esos dos y gracias a armadura dorada de géminis que nos dio más poder a ti y a mi goku y al hacer eso me permio tener más poder que me permite que puedas usar nuevas técnicas elementales que son:** **Relámpago Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, Rayo del Dragón, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.}**

 **{los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Espada de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.}**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama:** **Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Nova Rayo de la Muerte, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama:** **armadura acuática, tornado agua, súper rayo de agua, clon de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, espada de agua.**

 **y También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama:** **Bola de Ruptura de Aire, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Torbellino Spin, Escudo de Energía de viento, Campo de Fuerza Invisible, Bola de Ruptura de Aire.**

 **Y el último elemento es la tierra que podrás usar gracias a la luz además de poder absorber ataques de energía que te lace algún enemigo y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica esas fueron las técnicas que podras usar gracias que la armadura de géminis te dio más poder a ti y a mí.  
**

Goku se sorprendió por las que puede usar ahora que le explico Shenlong. Goku empezo Cargo una energía en sus dos manos que se llama cambio de sexo y se la disparo a thanatos y hypnos hubo mucho humo por la técnica de goku. El humo se disipo y al disiparse quedaron sorprendidas pandora y las ninfas porque goku revivió a thanatos que eran el dios a quien le servía antes de que muriera él y su hermano hypnos y lo que más las sorprendió fue que goku cambio de género a thanatos y hypnos y ahora son unas mujeres. Thanatos ahora es una mujer el tamaño de sus pechos son talla C tiene los ojos gris plateado y su cabello es también gris plateado y su armadura que fue destruida por seiya fue reconstruida esta reparada como nueva. Hypnos también fue convertido en una mujer como su hermano y su talla de pecho son D tiene los ojos dorados y su pelo también es dorado y su armadura también fue reconstruida como la de su hermano.

Abrieron los ojos hypnos y Thanatos porque ya recuperado ellos después de morir a manos de seiya y los otros caballeros de broce. Al abrir los ojos se vieron y se asustaron porque se dieron cuenta que se convirtieron en unas mujeres después de haber revivido y no sabe cómo.

Fémale thanatos: ahhhhhhh hypnos que nos pasó porque somos mujeres revivimos no sé cómo y nos convirtieron en mujeres.

Fémale hypnos: no sé cómo terminamos así hermano ni se cómo revivimos debe haber sido algún dios.

Goku: tiene razón ustedes dos yo los reviví y los convertí en mujeres además que le quite la mitad de sus poderes para que no cause algún problemas ustedes dos chicas y no le trate de hacerle algo a estas ninfas porque las protegeré a ellas y pandora.

Lo que había dicho goku había hecho sonrojar a las ninfas y pandora estaba muy sonrojadas porque se emocionaron que alguien tan lindo y sexy las Iván a proteger y hypnos y thanatos estaba enojadas por lo que le acaba de decir que le quito la mitad de sus poderes y los convirtió en unas mujeres.

Como te atreves a convertirnos en mujeres a yo thanatos el dios de la muerte y mi hermano es dios de el sueño gracias por revivirnos pero podemos preguntar para que nos reviviste y convertiste en mujer. Bueno antes que nada yo me llamo son goku soy el nuevo dios de la destrucción de otro universo vine aquí para entrenar durante un año antes de que regrese además de que soy un súper sayajin dios súper sayajin cuando llegue a este mundo me encontré a pandora y la revivir porque fue muy injusto lo que hiciste thanatos que es matarla yo los reviví a ustedes dos chicas para entrenar con ustedes y esa chicas ninfas que te servia ahora las protejo a ellas y pandora. Además les quite la mitad de sus poderes para que no trate de hacer algo como matar humanos yo las puedo entrenar pero si promete que será buenas chicas.

Grrrrr como te atreves a hacernos esto a nosotros- pero está bien aceptamos lo que propones goku no haremos algo malo y si entrenaremos pero que vas hacer ahora si puede saber goku san.

Bueno yo quiero probar que tan fuerte es ese tan dios de el inframundo hades para probar mi poder al máximo sería muy divertido luchar él y yo que dijo muy sorprendidas pandora, las ninfas y hypnos y thanatos porque ellas no sabe qué tan fuerte es goku al usar su máximo poder.

Fémale hypnos y thanatos: oye porque crees que usted goku-san que puede derrotar a señor hades el dios del inframundo que es uno de los dioses más fuerte que hay. Las 7 lindas ninfas y pandora estaba preocupadas que goku no tenga tanto poder contra el dios de el inframundo hades que es muy fuerte.

No se preocupe chicas yo estoy seguro que no saldré herido y he entrenado mucho ahora vamos donde esta hades tóqueme e iremos directo donde esta con una de mis técnicas que se llama teletransportacion. Las siete ninfas, pandora, thanatos y hypnos toca a goku y goku coloca dos de dedos de su brazo izquierdo y se teletransportacion donde esta hades y los caballeros de bronce y athena.

* * *

 **En el mausoleo de hades**

Fuera de el mausoleo de hades estaba los caballeros de bronce seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda, shiryu de dragón, Hyōga de Cisne y Ikki de Fénix y la diosa que protegía la tierra athena con su armadura que le trajeron los caballeros que viniero para traerle la armadura de athena que la ayudara a derrotar a hades. Los caballeros de bronce están en el suelo cansados porque hades le hiso mucho daño a ellos y athena esta tratado de derrotar a hades y acabar la guerra santa.

Athena porque proteger a estos humanos despreciables que se atreve a desafiar a un dios debería venerarnos a nosotros los dioses ellos siempre busca destruir todo lo que toca tenemos el derecho de castigar a estos humanos por la falta que comente aun así sigues interfiriendo en nuestro deber. Te equivocas porque los humanos no son insignificantes como tú piensas hades.

Estás loca ellos siempre comente muchos errores y si no le damos una lección son capaces de acabar con el universo entero hay que enseñarles que sus malas acciones los llevara al infierno donde pagara cada una de sus faltas con un sufrimiento eterno si esperanza alguna gracias al caótico mundo que existe después de la muerte y que yo mismo cree se ha mantenido el equilibrio en el planeta tierra. Hades ese mundo se ha convertido en tu propia arrogancia…athena que dijiste.

Acaso existe algún ser humano que nunca en su vida a un insecto o que le ha arrancado un pétalo a una delicada flor ellos no son dioses por eso no importa lo bondadoso que son talvez no se dan cuenta cuando realiza un acto que no es correcto pero ah eso se le llama vivir y es inevitable que suceda esas cosa pero sufrir por cometer un error no sería mejor perdonarlos y purificar sus almas al morir tanto las buenas como las malas personas ellos merece un descanso eterno pero tú quieres que estas almas purguen una condena sufriendo un eterno castigo y page por cada una de las faltas que cometieron durante su vida. Hades lamento decirte que estas equivocado-guarda silencio athena.

Athena gritaron los caballeros de bronce que estaba agotados. Nunca aceptare que protejas a la humanidad evidentemente estas equivocada y no hay nada más que decir no seguiré con esta discusión ahora sacrificaras tu vida por los humanos. Los caballeros gritan preocupadas por athena.

Y aparece goku con las ninfas, con pandora, y fémale hypnos y thanatos. Al goku aparecer quedaron muy sorprendidos hades, athena y los caballeros de athena porque vieron a goku usado la armadura dorada de géminis solo que en vez de estar dorada la ve de color azul y pandora usado la armadura de capricornio que también es azul como la de géminis. Quedaron muy sorprendidos también porque se dieron cuenta de que hypnos y thanatos revivieron y ahora son mujeres.

Pero que rayos les paso a ustedes dos hypnos y thanatos quien los convirtió en mujeres. Jajaja bueno vera señor hades nosotras dos morimos por culpa de esos caballeros de athena y goku-sama el dios de la destrucción nos revivió además que nos convirtió en mujeres. Esta mu sorprendidos los caballeros de bronce, athena y hades por lo que dijo hypnos y thanatos que goku los revivió y además que los convirtió en mujeres.

Pensamiento de athena: se ven súper lindo ese dios de la destrucción que se llama y es muy sexy me pregunto porque revivió a hypnos y thanatos. Athena está toda sonroja al ver lo guapo que es goku y es muy fuerte y sexy se emociono estaba fantaseado al ver a goku.

Las armaduras celestiales de Pegaso y fénix se separaron de el cuerpo de saiya y ikki y se fusiona con armadura de géminis que usa goku y la nueva armadura de goku es más poderosa al fusionarse dos armaduras celestiales y la armadura de géminis. ( **Esta armadura súper celestial es la más poderoso armadura y además que le incremento algo de poder a goku y goku podrá usar las técnicas de pegaso y fénix y las de geminis.)** Mi armadura celestial de Pegaso- mi armadura celestial de fénix porque nuestras armaduras se unieron a ese dios que acaba de llegar. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos que las armaduras celestiales de Pegaso y de fénix se fusionaron con la armadura de géminis que usa goku.

Qué raro fue eso que esas dos armaduras se fusionarán con la que uso así que ustedes dos son el dios de el inframundo hades y la diosa que protege la tierra que es muy linda athena. Lo que dijo goku hiso que se sonrojara athena porque ella esta empezado a enamorarse de él. Oye hades si eres fuerte si lo eres quiero pelear contra ti- porque quieres pelear con migo acaso eres un idiota o que te das cuenta que soy el gran dios hades de el inframundo y aunque tú seas un dios de la destrucción me pregunto qué tan fuerte eres. Yo vine a este universo para entrenar durante un año y a mí me gusta pelear con personas fuerte jajaja cuando me consigo un oponente fuerte me emociono vamos a empezare la pelea pero antes te mostrare mi poder.

Goku vuelve a su estado normal eso hizo sorprender a todos exento a pandora que ya lo había visto cuando llego que su cabello es negro. Grrr el cuerpo de goku se rodea de un aura amarillo El cabello de goku se eriza y cambia a un color amarillo los ojos se vuelven azules verdosos este es el súper sayajin o súper saiyajin ordinario. Grrr el cabello de goku crece un poco el cabello tenie el cabello más erizado que en la fase 1 y éste será de un color amarillo más intenso, sus ojos serán verdes aguamarina y el aura del súper saiyajin despedirá relámpagos azules o dorados y las cejas se ponen más duras Este es el súper sayajin fase dos. grrrrrrrr ahhhhh el cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura dorada más brillante que la de el súper sayajin2 el cabello del usuario se le pone el pelo rígido. El del súper saiyajin 2 se hace más fluido y crece hacia abajo a veces pasando la cintura del usuario. Las cejas desaparecen por completo, por lo que la frente y los ojos parecen más grandes y revelando un arco más prominente. Un aumento en la masa muscular es evidente, y el tono muscular está claramente más definido La radiación de energía es tan grande que los pulsos del aura son en una frecuencia muy alta, casi hasta el punto de parecer estática y el sonido del aura también se escucha aún más alto que el de un súper saiyajin 2. La Bio-electricidad este es el súper sayajin fase 3 es muy poderoso pero no se compara con el poder mis otras tres trasformaciones que tengo. Ahhh grrrrr el cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura roja en todo su cuerpo el cabello, cejas, iris y el aura de Gokū se vuelven totalmente rojizos, la masa muscular se reduce un poco y sin mayores cambios físicos este es el súper sayajin dios. Ahora les mostrare la trasformación que tenía antes grrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhh el cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura azul su cabellera se torna azul, lo mismo con cejas y el iris de los ojos esta trasformación es Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin.

Ahora les mostrare mi nueva trasformación que logre obtener con mi duro entrenamiento grrrrr ahhhhhh una aura azul más intensa lo rodea el cabello de goku se le eriza el cabello y sus iris de ojos son azul claro más intenso igual que las cejas les sale mucha Bio-electricidad y rayos. Esta es mi nueva trasformación que la llama Súper Saiyajin Dios fase 2. La trasformación dejo muy sorprendidos a todos por todo el inmenso poder que irradia al trasformase goku el cielo cambio y se puso nublado de color azul y rojo.

Pero no usare esta trasformación mejor usare la trasformación Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin para que así sea una pelea divertida entre tú y yo hades hagamos esto más interesante si yo gano detendrás el ese Eclipse que creaste y aceptaras que te convierta en mujer que te parece la condición. Estás loco porque si tu ganas me convertirás en mujer eso sería muy humillante para mí el gran hades el dios de el inframundo ok vale aceptare pero si yo gano me dejas destruir a los humanos. Está bien solo si me puedes ganar aunque será muy emociónate luchar con un dios fuerte como tu así que prepárate.

* * *

 **Comienzo de la batalla**

Goku se pone en posición de combate para lucha contra hades y se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida usado lo que aprendió cuando entreno con wiss y le pega un golpe a hades en el estómago y le sale sangre y algo de saliva. Todos esta sorprendidos porque goku le dio un golpe en el estómago a hades y lo mando a volar a un muro y también estaba muy sorprendidos por la sorprendente velocidad que tiene goku.

Ahhhh grr ese golpe que me dolió mucho ese goku es muy fuerte tendré que pelear en serio no quiero terminar muriendo por o peor no quiero que me convierta en mujer ahhhhhhh. El cosmo de hades incremento mucho y lo rodea una aura morada en el cuerpo porque se enojó de no querer que goku lo convierta en mujer todos estaba temiendo por su vidas al sentir el enorme poder de hades exento goku que solo se emocionó de pelear con alguien tan fuerte.

Jajaja esto se está poniendo más interesante creo que será más divertido que uses tu máximo poder hades. Goku se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida que solo lo pueden ver los dioses o los que tienen el poder de los dioses. Goku empieza a darle golpes y patadas a hades y hades bloquea los golpes y las patadas pero algunos de los golpes y patadas de goku le dan unos rasguños y hades se enojó que le hiciera unos rasguños goku y van toda velocidad.

Hades le laza a goku una bola de energía y goku la atrapa con la mano izquierda y la destruye muy fácil y mientras le lazo la bola de energía le empezó a dar golpes en el estómago que solo le hicieron poco daño a goku cuando le dio muchos golpes goku le salió algo de sangre y saliva de la boca.

Jajaja esos golpes no fueron tan fuertes pero te mostrare como usar el poder. Jajaja me sorprende que seas un dios muy fuerte resistiendo mí golpes y esa bola energía la destruiste muy fácilmente aunque debo admitir que el golpes el en estomago que me diste goku me rompió una costilla sabes es muy aburrido estar mucho mucho siglos de estar durmiendo esperado para rencarna y pelear contra athena.

Se mueve muy rápido y aparece detrás de hades y le dan muchos golpes y le manda una patada y lo manda volado a otro pilar que se rompe. Hades sale de el pilar muy herido le sale algo de sangre en la cabeza tiene algunas heridas en su cuerpo y unas costilla rota.

Los caballeros de bronces estaban muy sorprendidos por el enorme poder de goku porque le dio algunos golpes y patadas y lo dejo muy grave y esta sagrado mucho. Athena pandora thanatos y hypnos y las ninfas estaba muy sorprendidas porque no pensaba que goku le podría ganar a hades ahora sabe que él es muy fuerte.

Goku se dio cuenta que hades estaba muy herido así que decidió darle una semilla de el ermitaño para que se recupere el y goku agarra dos semillas de el ermitaño una para él y otra para hades. Toma esto hades comete esta semilla te ayudara así pondremos seguir la batalla luchado con nuestro poder al máximo y se la laza y la atrapa hades. Como sé que esto que me diste no es algún veneno o droga para matarme o paralizarme o dejarme dormir explícame que es esto.

Esto hades se llama Semillas del Ermitaño son semillas mágicas que permite recuperar a alguien de heridas graves y también incrementa un poco el poder de alguien que la come y sirve como alimento por diez días porque al comer una no tendrá hambre durante diez días te lo mostrare comiéndome una. Goku agarra una semilla se la come y su poder aumenta al comérsela y se recupere de los pocos golpes que le hizo hades.

Hades agarra la semilla de ermitaño y se la lleva la boca y al tragarla se recupera de las heridas que le hicieron los caballeros de bronce y el daño grave que le hiso goku a hades su cara donde estaba sagrado mucho por los golpes que recibió de goku se recuperó y la sangre que tenía desaparición al igual que la costillas rotas que se recuperaron eso dejo muy sorprendidos a todos exento a goku que sabía que las semillas podía curar las heridas. Valla goku tenías razón esas semillas de el ermitaño me curado mi heridas continuemos esta batalla hace mucho que no tengo una batalla desde que tuve que esperar cada 200 años para la guerra santa contra athena y es muy aburrido luchar con mi sobrina athena sigamos está muy interesante.

Ahora recibe uno de mis más poderoso ataques rayo infernal si te toca este ataque te dejara muy dañado. La energía de color morado que lazo hades hacia goku que es muy poderoso el ataque que puede destruir la mitad de un país completo. Ese ataque no podrá contra mi usare dos de mis nuevas técnicas y goku grita garras de fuego y garras eléctricas las manos de goku le crecieron unas garras eléctricas de color amarillo en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha tiene la garras de fuego de color rojo junta las dos manos en posición de Kame Hame Ha. Toma esto ka…me… ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la técnica de goku el Kame Hame Ha se combinaron y la energía que salió de las manos de goku era la combinación de Kame Hame Ha , garras eléctricas y garras fuego es de color amarillo azul y rojo los poderes chocaron y hay una lucha de poderes entre goku y hades.

La batalla de poderes estaba muy pareja y goku aprovecho que hades estaba distraído y murmuro una técnica que hades no escucho que se llama clonación divina ( **esta técnica crea un clon de el usuario o más de uno no le gasta energía y el clon puede atacar con ataques de energía que no gastara la energía de goku.)** el clon de goku se quedó sosteniendo el ataque de energía de goku mientras él se esconde para sorprenderlo para que hades piense que goku pierde con su ataque de energía.

El choque de energía seguía pero de el lado de hades él estaba ganado y su ataque supero al Kame Hame Ha y golpe a goku y lo dejo muy herido saliéndole mucha sangre hubo mucho humo cuando termino todo el humo que había se ven a goku en el suelo botado mucha sangre. Jajajaja ves idiota no te comparas con el gran dios de el inframundo hades ahora hare que sufra los humanos de el planeta tierra hare pierda la esperanza toda la humanidad que tenga un sufrimiento eterno que nunca acabara. Nooooooo goku-sama gritaron pandora y las ninfas al ver a goku en el suelo botado mucha sangre en su cuerpo estaba llorado.

Ahora athena es hora de que te rindas tu salvador goku ese dios no sirvió para nada y tus caballeros de bronces muy heridos al borde de la muerte jajajaja gane el gran dios hades. Un momento hades quien dijo que estoy muerto es hora terminar esto porque me muero de hambre y quiero comer una rica comida y descansar un poco. Todos terminaron muy sorprendidos pensaron que goku había muerto porque ven a dos goku el que está herido en el suelo que es el clon y desaparece en humo y se une de nuevo a goku. Como sobreviste a mi poderoso ataque y porque había dos tu no entiendo deberías estar medio muerto en el suelo que rayos eres. Qué bueno que estás bien goku-sama dijeron pandora y las ninfas y como hiciste para haber dos tu mientras estaba lucha contra el señor hades.

Fácil chicas yo hice un clon con una de mis técnicas mientras hades trataba de atacarme con ese ataque de energía yo le hice creer que gano con su poder que yo podría derrotar ahora terminare esto. Goku se mueve tan rápido que aparece detrás de hades y le una patada giratoria en la espalda mandándolo a un pilar que quedó destruido. Ahhh ese golpe me dolió mucho no te puedo perdonar porque yo soy el gran hades el dios de el inframundo y te destruiré. Eres muy orgulloso y confiado al ser un dios no debes ser confiado es un gran error que comente algunas personas y ese error lo único que lograras es morir.

Hades trata de atacar a goku con ataques de energía que laza desde su espada y su mano de mucho poder están tan enojado que quiere matar a goku para descansar un poco. Goku esquivaba muy fácilmente los ataques de energía de hades usado su manos mandado los ataques de energía hacia el cielo y explota los ataques de energía de hades dejo de lazar ataques. Hades está sudando porque haber lazado mucha energía hacia goku y goku se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida le pega muchos golpes en el estómago de hades eso causo que botara mucha sangre y saliva de la boca se enojó mucho por el daño que le hiso goku en el estómago.

Como te atreves a dañarme te destruiré no me importa si eres un dios u otra cosa divina te acabare toma mi más poderoso ataque acabare con todo hasta con athena muere mi con mi ataque más poderoso súper bola infernal jajaja si te toca este ataque te quemara todo tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo cenizas. Hades creo una bola enorme de color morado y naranja que sostiene en sus dos manos que crece hasta ser muy enorme.

Estamos perdidos dice los caballeros de athena, pandora, athena, las ninfas, Thanatos y hypnos el único que no está preocupado es goku que sabe que puede derrotarlo. No te dejare hacer eso hades toma esto ka… me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sale un muy poderoso Kame Hame Ha que choca con el ataque de hades y hay una colisión de poderes entre el Kame Hame Ha de goku contra la súper bola infernal de hades al chocarse los poderes hace que se levante las piedras de el lugar y hace temblar todo el lugar además de hacer temblar los campos elíseos. Esta colisión de poderes entre dioses es más fuerte que el choque de poderes de las exclamaciones de athena que usaron saga, shura, camus contra Aioria, mu y milo dice los caballeros bronce porque esta todos muy sorprendidos por el inmenso choque de poder entre los taques de goku y hades.

Jajaja no creo me ganaras goku con el mismo ataque usaste toma esto grr y muere. Hades incremento más el poder de su ataque para superar a goku pero goku le dice te equivocas hades yo ganare súper Kaio Ken grrrrrr cuerpo de goku se llena de una aura de energía de color rojo oscuro y aumento el poder de goku demasiado.

Toma esto hades haaaaa la energía de goku volvió más grande que supero a la hades la trago superado llegado donde hades. Que esto no es posible como alguien como tú puede ser un dios y tener tanto poder ahhhhhhhhhhh.

* * *

 **Fin de el capitulo**

 **Estoy pensado crear algunas historia crossover donde hades sea el protagonista y tenga un harem me dan sugerencias para en que anime debería colocar para que este en un crossover. Ahora esta historia será un harem y por cierto en esta historia shun y hyoga será un pareja gay ahora una pregunta que les are ustedes quiere una escena lemon en el capítulo dos que are.**

 **voy a colocar en un capitulo proximo que las ninfas se fsiona en una sola creado una ninfas que sera muy linda al ser la fusion de esas ninfas**


	2. aviso (importante)

aviso importante

yo tendre el capitulo de esta historia listo este sabado completamente listo.

espero que les termine gusta ese capitulo que se esta preparado algunas cosas especiales

y si me dan sugerecias para los capitulos yo las aceptare muy bien.

lo unico es que debe saber... es que no coloquere nada de asqueroso yaoi en mis historias.

todos tienes sus gusto y eso lo entiedo pero yo no colocare nada de eso en mis historias.


	3. capitulo2

**Goku dios caballero divino**

 **Capítulo 2: la resurrección de los caballeros de oro, y los Espectros, y la fusión de las ninfas**

 **Lo siento por la tardanza de este capítulo…, pero es culpa de un bastardo que me daño mi modem y no he podido subir capítulos de mis otras historias por eso. Y lo malo es que no podre buscar ideas para los capítulos sin internet "es horrible estar si internet ni poder ver las cosas que te gusta como anime, manga, escuchar música". Veré cuanto esta la hora en un ciber para ver y publicar mi capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Nota de autor: quiere que coloque en capítulos siguientes a kaguya ootsutsuki y les dejare decidir si quiere que ella se una del harem de goku y si abra una batalla entre ambos. Antes que se me olvide cambie algo que se me había olvidado y eso no apareció en el capítulo anterior que es cambie unas técnicas y no aparecerá y son bola de ruptura de aire esa técnica no aparecerá. También algo del anterior capitulo que se muestra lo cambie y es diferente ahora. También si quiere sugerir otras chicas acepto la sugerencia para colocarlas en próximos capítulos.**

 **También pienso hacer que goku viaje a otras universo como el de pokemon, digimon, tokyo ghoul, y el viajara a donde esta las chicas de vocaloid además de que pienso colocar personajes de películas ustedes me recomienda para colocarlo tal personaje por ejemplo luna lovegood.**

 **También puede que coloque personajes de videojuegos… Are que broly el aparezca y tratara de acabar a goku y aquí una idea que se me vino a la cabeza. Ustedes qué pensaría si coloco a marron la hija de krilin como parte del harem ustedes me puede decir por cometario. También tengo en mente colocar a la hija de vegeta bra en el harem de goku.**

 **Puede que también coloque a pan la hija gohan en el harem así ella estado con su abuelito querido.**

 **Voy a colocar a las sailor scout en el harem masivo de goku y como lo prometí abra una escena lemon. Voy a colocar personajes de naruto como hinata, sakura, ino, Tsunade, Mei Terumī debería colocar a itachi como mujer o dejarlo como hombre y se vuelva un niño y entrene con goku que pensara ustedes.**

 **Ustedes quiere que incluya a los POWER RANGERS en esta historia crossover. Ustedes puede elegir de que POWER RANGERS incluir "aquí" y si quiere que lo incluya entonces goku será uno.**

 **Se me olvida mencionar algo en esta historia el caballero dorado de escorpio milo será una chica.**

 **Personajes de dbz son creación de a akira toriyama y del estudio toei animation que es la empresa que publico el anime dbz en manga y anime. Y los personajes de Saint Seiya son creación de Masami Kurumada que publicado su manga que luego fue adaptado a anime. Yo soy solo el dueño de esta historia que espero que les guste a los que van leer y si me dan sugerencias la aceptare.**

* * *

 **Canción de dragon ball: FLOW HERO**

 **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí, aunque aveces me hacer temblar la inquietud.**

 **Oh día (Oh día), Oh noche (Oh Noche)**

 **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor, pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizá no la pueda resistir.**

 **Oh sí (oh sí), Oh derecho (oh derecha)**

 **Tal como a la luz del sol.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor despertaré, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Esas palabras que nunca me enseñaron a decir, se convierten en un problema mayor.**

 **Desearlo (desearlo), ¿puede (se puede)**

 **¿Se hará realidad el sueño de mi Corazón?, Canción que me da valor, y así me anima para seguir.**

 **Loco (Loco), siempre (siempre) Mi corazón encenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace me falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor que está en mí, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Cambiaré mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada me arrebata, la voluntad ¡Ya!**

 **Cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina, solo así podrás vencer, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, haz explotar mi valor, con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) y destroza la inquietud.**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) esperanza es lo que tra-e-rá.**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior de Goku dios caballero divino**

 **Universo de saint seiya dentro de el muro de los lamentos**

Se abre un portal de color negro cerca donde está el cuerpo pandora y sale goku y él se dan cuenta de la chica que está ahí.

Goku: valla es muy linda esta chica que está aquí veré si está viva. Y goku la toca y ve en sus recuerdos vio todo lo que sufrió la pobre pandora por culpa de hades los padres de pandora había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña de 5 años cuando tuvo su madre a su hermano que fue el cuerpo para que rencarnara hades.

Oye shenlong puedes revivir a esta pobre chica que murió y me puedes dar una bolsa con Semillas del el Ermitaño ilimitado. Una capsula que tenga una casa muy grande donde pueda vivir, una capsula con comida ilimitada, una capsula que tenga una nave espacial con sistema de gravedad como el que use cuando viaje a namek con cosas para entrenar dentro y una capsula con trajes masculino y femeninos indestructibles.

{ **Hola goku estuvo muy duro tu entrenamiento durante eso doce años después de luchar contra freezer ya está cumplido tus deseos que pediste goku. La bolsa de semilla de ermitaño y las capsulas está en tus bolsillo hablamos luego porque despertara ahora esa chica que se llama padora.)**

Pandora: quien eres tu acaso tú me devolviste a la vida porque yo había muerto como lo hiciste que eres.

Goku: oye, oye pandora tranquila una pregunta a la vez yo soy son goku el nuevo dios de la destrucción vine a este universo para entrenar un año y cuando llegue te encontré muerta ahí.

Así que decidí ver en tus recuerdos para ver qué es lo que te había pasado…, y también vi cuando eras más pequeñas eras muy linda y ahora eres más linda. Pandora se le pusieron las mejillas de color rosa porque se había sonrojando mucho por lo que le dijo goku a ella le gusto el cumplido que le dijo goku a ella.

 **Pensamiento de pandora:** que me pasa porque me sonroje y me late rápido el corazón por el cumplido que me hizo goku acaso me he enamorado de él. ¿No me puedo culpar? de enamorarme de él es súper lindo además de eso tiene un cuerpazo que es mejor que el de un dios esos músculos es muy sexy. Pandora estaba babeado al ver cuerpo de goku y está feliz que él le devolvió la vida porque ella está feliz de estar con él para toda la eternidad.

Pandora: goku-sama y que piensa hacer vas a ir los campo elíseos donde esta hades el dios del inframundo para luchar contra el como parte de tu entrenamiento que dices.

Cuando goku estaba por responder apareció una luz dorada que se acercó donde esta goku y Pandora y la luz era la armadura dorada de géminis… se dividió y las partes de la armadura de géminis y se unieron al cuerpo de goku y cambio de color de dorado a azul como el estado súper sayajin dios súper sayajin.

( **Goku al portar la armadura dorada de géminis que ahora es azul le dio a goku mas poder y puede usar las técnicas de el anterior usuario que era saga y kano y también puede usar el cosmo como los personajes de saint seiya y lo puede combinar con sus ataques de ki para crear más daño y goku al usar la armadura le trasmitió los recuerdos de los anteriores usuarios que son saga y kano.)**

La armadura dorada de capricornio también vino y se separó las partes y se unió las partes al cuerpo de pandora y cambio de color de dorado. ( **Será muy interesante que la linda pandora tenga la armadura dorada y puede usar Excálibur la técnica de shura, porque al usar la armadura la armadura le trasmite al usuario la técnica del anterior usuario solo que cambiara de color la armadura dorada de capricornio y se volverá azul porque goku le dará algo de energía y la armadura cambia de color.)**

Ya nos podemos ir a esos campos elíseos que habías dicho pandora porque quiero pelear contra ese tal hades para ver si es muy fuerte. Espera un momento goku-sama los únicos que puede pasar para ir a campos elíseos son los dioses y yo no soy un dios y si paso mi cuerpo explotara. No te preocupes pandora yo puedo crear un campo de fuerza y así podrás pasar con migo pero tendrás que sujetarte a mí y lo lograremos pasar los dos.

 **Pensamiento de goku:** ciento que ella tiene potencial cuando terminemos esto la entrenare es muy linda además pandora creo que me la llevare para que ella pueda olvidar su pasado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Mejor nos apuramos pero antes grrrrrrrr el cabello de goku y ojos se vuelve de color azul y lo rodea un aura azul porque goku se trasformó en súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin. ( **La trasformación de goku súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin con la armadura dorada de géminis pues y como ya no es de color dorado más ahora es solo azul se llamara divina armadura de géminis súper sayajin dios)** la trasformación de súper sayajin dios súper sayajin dejo muy sorprendida a pandora porque se dio cuenta que goku tiene los ojos de color azul y a cabello azul y un aura azul y las cejas de color azul. Bueno pandora acércate porque así podre crear el campo de fuerza y te protegerá.

Goku toco el hombro de pandora y le paso algo de energía. Al pasarle energía a pandora la armadura dorada de capricornio cabía de color a azul gracias a el traspaso de energía que le dio goku a pandora. Goku crea un campo de energía que la protegerá para que pueda pasar pandora si ningún problema el camino a los campos elíseos el color de el campo de fuerza es de color azul que rodea el cuerpo de pandora. Goku agarra a pandora y la cargar estilo nupcial y se van volado al camino de los campos elíseos.

* * *

 **Dentro de los campos elíseos**

Goku y pandora llega a los campos elíseos y goku se sorprendió de el lugar de como es un hermoso campo de flores. Goku bajo a pandora en el suelo y van caminado derecho y encuentra dos cuerpos tirados en el suelos y siete Ninfas que está viendo los cuerpos de hypnos y thanatos. Pandora estaba sorprendida que hypnos y thanatos el dios de el sueño y la muerte fuero derrotado por los caballeros de athena ella no pesaba que unos simples caballeros de bronce los pudiera derrotar. ( **Por cierto el nombre de las siete ninfas lo coloque porque será parte de el harem de goku esas hermosas ninfas.)**

Goku y pandora llegaron donde estaba el cuerpo muerto de hypnos y thanatos y las siete ninfas que esta observado y llorado al ver el cuerpo muerto thanatos y de hypnos. Una de las chicas le dice quién es usted acaso es un dios bueno chicas yo soy son goku el nuevo dios de la destrucción y súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin eso significa que soy dos tipo de dios. Llegue a este mundo para entrenar durante un año luego volveré a mi otro universo y ustedes quienes son y quiénes son esos dos que esta muertos.

Las chicas siete ninfas se sorprendieron de lo que le dijo goku ellas estaba muy sonrojadas porque se dieron cuenta que goku es muy lindo y sexy una de ellas le respondió. Nosotras somos ninfas y Las Ninfas son seres semi divinos, que representan la naturaleza, normalmente acompañamos a las deidades y dioses estado con ellos yo me llamo María le dice una hermosa chica ninfa de pelo color crema con un traje blanco con un collar y tiene unos hermoso ojos crema los de la linda chica que se llama María. ( **Esas ninfas aparece en la saga de hades en los campo elíseos cuando llegaron seiya a los campo.)**

Yo me llamo katie le dijo una hermosa chica ninfa de pelo morado claro tiene un collar de color verde en el cuello y la cabeza y orejas tiene una gema tiene unos ojos color morado claro y un traje blanco igual que las otras ninfas.

Yo me llamo Jenny la tercera ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color azul claro y tiene un collar en el cuello y sus ojos son de color azul claro y tiene un traje blanco.

Yo me llamo hinami la cuarta ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color Salmon claro y tiene un collar con joyas y sus ojos son de color Salmon claro y tiene un traje blanco.

Yo me llamo sora la quita ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color verde agua y sus ojos son de color verde agua y tiene un traje blanco.

Yo me llamo Mónica la sexta ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color rosado claro y tiene un collar en el cuello y sus ojos son de color rosado claro y tiene un traje blanco.

Yo me llamo melisa la séptima ninfa hermosa tiene el cabello de color rosado claro y tiene un collar en su cuello y en la cabeza tiene como adorno como las otras y sus ojos son de color verde manzana claro y tiene un traje blanco como las demás.

Goku sama podemos nosotras las ninfas servirle a usted goku sama porque el señor Thanatos a quien servimos está muerto al igual que su hermano hypnos. Está bien chicas dejare que usted me sirva y las tratare bien y las entrenare para que sea fuerte además de que ustedes son muy hermosa voy a ver el cuerpo de esos dos que está muerto. Las ninfas estaban sonrojadas por lo que les dijo goku a ellas que son hermosas y les latía rápido el corazón por el cumplido ellas se dieron cuenta que estaba enamoradas de goku.

Goku se acerca a los cuerpos muerto de Thanatos y hypnos y los toca en la cabeza y ven su recuerdos de los dos y goku se dio cuenta que son algo fuertes como majin buu gordo el decidió que los iban a revivir pero les quitare la mitad de su poder para que no haga algo imprudente y los volveré mujeres a ustedes dos. Goku habla en su cabeza con shenlong para que los reviva a thanatos y hypnos porque goku se encargara que no busque problemas y trate de matar a alguien.

Shenlong me puedes cumplir un deseo que es revivir a estos dos que murieron y quítale la mitad de su poder y me lo das a mí su poder que le quitas para que no haga algo estúpido esos dos.

 **Ya está cumplido goku le quite la mitad de los poderes a los dioses thanatos de la muerte y hypnos el dios de el sueño ahora te voy a decir algo goku al quitarle la mitad de su poder a thanatos y hypnos podrás usar sus técnicas que son: bola de ken mortal,** **Explosión Cosmo energética, Melodía de la muerte,** **Ráfagas Mortales de Ken Oscuro, Hilos de la Muerte,** **Terrible Providence,** **Terrible Providence LVL 2,** **Psychokinesis Blast, Big Will,** **Tartaros Phobia.**

 **Técnicas de Defensa:** **Psychokinesis Defense** **y Death Wall. Las habilidades de thanatos son:** **Pandemonium y Mundo oscuro. Y Las técnicas de hypnos el hermano de thanatos son: Sueño Caótico,** **Sueño Eterno, Encounter Anothoer Fieldon,** **Explosión Oscura,** **Rayo Divino, Dream Punch, Big Will.**

 **Y las técnicas de defensa son:** **Hypnosis,** **Barrera de Sueños,** **Barrera de la Oscuridad,** **Confusión y Regeneración. Las habilidades de el dios de el sueño son: Cosmos Divino, Hyperdimención,** **Pesadilla mortal y** **Sueños.**

 **Esas fueron las técnicas de esos dos y gracias a la armadura dorada de géminis que nos dio más poder a ti y a mi goku… y al hacer eso me permitió tener más poder que antes.**

 **Puedes usar también técnicas elementales que son:** **Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, drenado eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos, se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, tormenta helada, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama:** **Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama:** **gran tsunami, tornado de agua, dragón de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama:** **dragón de viento, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto… Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Torbellino Spin y súper torbellino.**

 **Y el último elemento es la tierra que podrás usar gracias a el incremento de energía… además de poder absorber ataques de energía que te lace algún enemigo y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock - Poniendo tus manos en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra.**

 **Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica terrenos nuevos o ataques de tierra.**

 **Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.**

 **Devastación terrestre, Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al concentra algo de energía.**

 **Recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida. esas fueron las técnicas que podrás usar gracias que la armadura de géminis te dio más poder a ti y a mí.**

Goku se sorprendió por las técnicas y habilidades que puede usar ahora **…** que le explico Shenlong **.** Goku creo dos bola de energía en sus dos manos, ¿que se llama? cambio de sexo y se la disparo a thanatos y hypnos después de disparar esas bola de energía hubo mucho humo por la técnica de goku **.**

El humo se disipo y al disiparse quedaron sorprendidas pandora y las ninfas **…** ya que goku revivió a thanatos que eran el dios a quien le servía antes de que el muriera y su hermano hypnos **.**

Lo que más las sorprendió fue que goku cambio el sexo a thanatos y hypnos **…** y ahora son unas mujeres. Thanatos ahora es una mujer el tamaño de sus pechos son talla C tiene los ojos gris plateado y su cabello es también gris plateado y su armadura que fue destruida por seiya fue reconstruida esta reparada como nueva. Hypnos también fue convertido en una mujer como su hermano y su talla de pecho son D tiene los ojos dorados y su pelo también es dorado y su armadura también fue reconstruida como la de su hermano.

Abrieron los ojos hypnos y Thanatos porque ya recuperado ellos después de morir a manos de seiya y los otros caballeros de broce. Al abrir los ojos se vieron y se asustaron porque se dieron cuenta que se convirtieron en unas mujeres después de haber revivido y no sabe cómo.

Fémale thanatos: ahhhhhhh hypnos que nos pasó porque somos mujeres revivimos no sé cómo y nos convirtieron en mujeres.

Fémale hypnos: no sé cómo terminamos así hermano ni se cómo revivimos debe haber sido algún dios.

Goku: tiene razón ustedes dos yo los reviví y los convertí en mujeres además que le quite la mitad de sus poderes para que no cause algún problemas ustedes dos chicas y no le trate de hacerle algo a estas ninfas porque las protegeré a ellas y pandora.

Lo que había dicho goku había hecho sonrojar a las ninfas y pandora estaba muy sonrojadas porque se emocionaron que alguien tan lindo y sexy las Iván a proteger y hypnos y thanatos estaba enojadas por lo que le acaba de decir que le quito la mitad de sus poderes y los convirtió en unas mujeres.

Como te atreves a convertirnos en mujeres a mi thanatos el dios de la muerte y a mi hermano que es dios de el sueño gracias por revivirnos pero podemos preguntar para que nos reviviste y convertiste en mujer. Bueno antes que nada yo me llamo son goku soy el nuevo dios de la destrucción de otro universo vine aquí para entrenar durante un año antes de que regrese además de que soy un súper sayajin dios súper sayajin cuando llegue a este mundo me encontré a pandora y la revivir porque fue muy injusto lo que hiciste thanatos que es matarla yo los reviví a ustedes dos chicas para entrenar con ustedes y esa chicas ninfas que te servía ahora las protejo a ellas y pandora. Además les quite la mitad de sus poderes para que no trate de hacer algo como matar humanos yo las puedo entrenar pero si promete que será buenas chicas.

Grrrrr como te atreves a hacernos esto a nosotros- pero está bien aceptamos lo que propones goku no haremos algo malo y si entrenaremos pero que vas hacer ahora si puede saber goku san.

Bueno yo quiero probar que tan fuerte es ese tan dios de el inframundo hades para probar mi poder al máximo sería muy divertido luchar él y yo que dijo muy sorprendidas pandora, las ninfas y hypnos y thanatos porque ellas no sabe qué tan fuerte es goku al usar su máximo poder.

Fémale hypnos y thanatos: oye porque crees que usted goku-san que puede derrotar a señor hades el dios del inframundo que es uno de los dioses más fuerte que hay. Las 7 lindas ninfas y pandora estaban preocupadas que goku no tenga tanto poder contra el dios del inframundo hades que es muy fuerte.

No se preocupe chicas yo estoy seguro que no saldré herido y he entrenado mucho ahora vamos donde esta hades tóqueme e iremos directo donde esta con una de mis técnicas que se llama teletransportacion. Las siete ninfas, pandora, thanatos y hypnos toca a goku y goku coloca dos de dedos de su brazo izquierdo y se teletransportacion donde esta hades y los caballeros de bronce y athena.

* * *

 **En el mausoleo de hades**

Fuera de el mausoleo de hades estaba los caballeros de bronce seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda, shiryu de dragón, Hyōga de Cisne y Ikki de Fénix y la diosa que protegía la tierra athena con su armadura que le trajeron los caballeros que vinieron para traerle la armadura de athena que la ayudara a derrotar a hades. Los caballeros de bronce están en el suelo cansados porque hades le hiso mucho daño a ellos y athena esta tratado de derrotar a hades y acabar la guerra santa.

Athena porque proteger a estos humanos despreciables que se atreve a desafiar a un dios debería venerarnos a nosotros los dioses ellos siempre busca destruir todo lo que toca tenemos el derecho de castigar a estos humanos por la falta que comente aun así sigues interfiriendo en nuestro deber. Te equivocas porque los humanos no son insignificantes como tú piensas hades.

Estás loca ellos siempre comente muchos errores y si no le damos una lección son capaces de acabar con el universo entero hay que enseñarles que sus malas acciones los llevara al infierno donde pagara cada una de sus faltas con un sufrimiento eterno si esperanza alguna gracias al caótico mundo que existe después de la muerte y que yo mismo cree se ha mantenido el equilibrio en el planeta tierra. Hades ese mundo se ha convertido en tu propia arrogancia…athena que dijiste.

Acaso existe algún ser humano que nunca en su vida a matado un insecto o que le ha arrancado un pétalo a una delicada flor…, ellos no son dioses por eso no importa lo bondadoso que son talvez no se dan cuenta cuando realiza un acto que no es correcto pero ah eso se le llama vivir y es inevitable que suceda esas cosa pero sufrir por cometer un error no sería mejor perdonarlos y purificar sus almas al morir tanto las buenas como las malas personas ellos merece un descanso eterno pero tú quieres que estas almas purguen una condena sufriendo un eterno castigo y page por cada una de las faltas que cometieron durante su vida. Hades lamento decirte que estas equivocado-guarda silencio athena.

Athena gritaron los caballeros de bronce que estaba agotados. Nunca aceptare que protejas a la humanidad evidentemente estas equivocada y no hay nada más que decir no seguiré con esta discusión ahora sacrificaras tu vida por los humanos. Los caballeros gritan preocupadas por athena.

Y aparece goku con las ninfas, con pandora, y fémale hypnos y thanatos. Al goku aparecer quedaron muy sorprendidos hades, athena y los caballeros de athena porque vieron a goku usado la armadura dorada de géminis solo que en vez de estar dorada la ve de color azul y pandora usado la armadura de capricornio que también es azul como la de géminis. Quedaron muy sorprendidos también porque se dieron cuenta de que hypnos y thanatos revivieron y ahora son mujeres.

Pero que rayos les paso a ustedes dos hypnos y thanatos quien los convirtió en mujeres. Jajaja bueno vera señor hades nosotras dos **(sonrojadas de la vergüenza que hades los vea así)** que morimos por culpa de esos caballeros de athena y goku-sama el dios de la destrucción nos revivió además que nos convirtió en mujeres. Esta mu sorprendidos los caballeros de bronce, athena y hades por lo que dijo hypnos y thanatos que goku los revivió y además que los convirtió en mujeres.

 **Pensamiento de athena:** se ven súper lindo ese dios de la destrucción que se llama goku y es muy sexy me pregunto porque revivió a hypnos y thanatos. Athena está toda sonroja al ver lo guapo que es goku y es muy fuerte y sexy se emociono estaba fantaseado al ver a goku.

Las armaduras celestiales de Pegaso y fénix se separaron de el cuerpo de saiya y ikki y se fusiona con armadura de géminis que usa goku y la nueva armadura de goku es más poderosa al fusionarse dos armaduras celestiales y la armadura de géminis. ( **Esta armadura súper celestial es la más poderoso armadura y además que le incremento algo de poder a goku y goku podrá usar las técnicas de pegaso y fénix y las de geminis.)** Mi armadura celestial de Pegaso- mi armadura celestial de fénix porque nuestras armaduras se unieron a ese dios que acaba de llegar. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos que las armaduras celestiales de Pegaso y de fénix se fusionaron con la armadura de géminis que usa goku.

Qué raro fue eso que esas dos armaduras se fusionarán con la que uso así que ustedes dos son el dios de el inframundo hades y la diosa que protege la tierra que es muy linda athena. Lo que dijo goku hiso que se sonrojara athena porque ella esta empezado a enamorarse de él. Oye hades si eres fuerte si lo eres quiero pelear contra ti- porque quieres pelear con migo acaso eres un idiota o que te das cuenta que soy el gran dios hades del inframundo y aunque tú seas un dios de la destrucción me pregunto qué tan fuerte eres. Yo vine a este universo para entrenar durante un año y a mí me gusta pelear con personas fuerte jajaja cuando me consigo un oponente fuerte me emociono vamos a empezare la pelea pero antes te mostrare mi poder.

Goku vuelve a su estado normal eso hizo sorprender a todos exento a pandora que ya lo había visto cuando llego que su cabello es negro. Grrr el cuerpo de goku se rodea de un aura amarillo El cabello de goku se eriza y cambia a un color amarillo los ojos se vuelven azules verdosos este es el súper saiyajin o súper saiyajin ordinario. Grrr el cabello de goku crece un poco el cabello y lo tiene el cabello más erizado.

. Que en la fase 1 y éste será de un color amarillo más intenso, sus ojos serán verdes aguamarina y el aura del súper saiyajin despedirá relámpagos azules o dorados y las cejas se ponen más duras Este es el súper sayajin fase dos. Grrrrrrrr ahhhhh el cuerpo de goku se rodea de un aura dorada más brillante que la del súper sayajin 2 el cabello del usuario se le pone el pelo rígido.

El del súper saiyajin 2 se hace más fluido y crece hacia abajo a veces pasando la cintura del usuario. Las cejas desaparecen por completo, por lo que la frente y los ojos parecen más grandes y revelando un arco más prominente. Un aumento en la masa muscular es evidente, y el tono muscular está claramente más definido La radiación de energía es tan grande que los pulsos del aura son en una frecuencia muy alta, casi hasta el punto de parecer estática y el sonido del aura también se escucha aún más alto que el de un súper saiyajin 2.

La Bio-electricidad este es el súper sayajin fase 3 es muy poderoso pero no se compara con el poder mis otras tres trasformaciones que tengo. Ahhh grrrrr el cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura roja en todo su cuerpo el cabello, cejas, iris y el aura de Gokū se vuelven totalmente rojizos, la masa muscular se reduce un poco y sin mayores cambios físicos este es el súper sayajin dios.

Ahora les mostrare la trasformación que tenía antes grrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhh el cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura azul su cabellera se torna azul, lo mismo con cejas y el iris de los ojos esta trasformación es Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin o Súper Saiyajin Dios azul.

Ahora les mostrare mi nueva trasformación que logre obtener con mi duro entrenamiento grrrrr ahhhhhh una aura azul más intensa lo rodea el cabello de goku se le eriza el cabello y sus iris de ojos son azul claro más intenso igual que las cejas les sale mucha Bio-electricidad y rayos. Esta es mi nueva trasformación que la llama Súper Saiyajin Dios fase 2. La trasformación dejo muy sorprendidos a todos por todo el inmenso poder que irradia al trasformase goku el cielo cambio y se puso nublado de color azul y rojo.

Pero no usare esta trasformación mejor usare la trasformación Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin para que así sea una pelea divertida entre tú y yo hades hagamos esto más interesante si yo gano detendrás el ese Eclipse que creaste y aceptaras que te convierta en mujer que te parece la condición. Estás loco porque si tu ganas me convertirás en mujer eso sería muy humillante para mí el gran hades el dios de el inframundo ok vale aceptare pero si yo gano me dejas destruir a los humanos. Está bien solo si me puedes ganar aunque será muy emociónate luchar con un dios fuerte como tu así que prepárate.

* * *

 **Comienzo de la batalla**

Goku se pone en posición de combate, para lucha contra hades **…** él se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida usado lo que aprendió cuando entreno con wiss y le pega un golpe a hades en el estómago.

Le sale sangre y algo de saliva a hades. Todos esta sorprendidos porque goku le dio un golpe en el estómago a hades y lo mando a volar a un muro y también estaba muy sorprendidos por la sorprendente velocidad que tiene goku.

Ahhhh grr ese golpe que me dio me dolió mucho **…** ese goku es muy fuerte tendré que pelear en serio ya que no quiero terminar muriendo o peor no quiero que me convierta en una mujer haaaa **.**

El cosmo de hades incremento mucho y lo rodea una aura morada en el cuerpo **…** ¿porque se enojó? al no querer que goku lo convierta en una mujer **.** todos estaba temiendo por su vidas al sentir el enorme poder de hades exento goku que solo se emocionó de pelear con alguien tan fuerte **.**

Jajaja esto se está poniendo más interesante… creo que será más divertido que uses tu máximo poder hades **.** Goku se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida que solo lo pueden ver los dioses o los que tienen el poder de los dioses **.** Goku empieza a darle golpes y patadas a hades **.**

Hades bloquea los golpes y las patadas de goku **…** pero algunos de los golpes y patadas de goku le dan unos rasguños y hades se enojó que le hiciera unos rasguños goku y van toda velocidad **.**

Hades le laza a goku una bola de energía y goku la atrapa con la mano izquierda y la destruye muy fácil y mientras le lazo la bola de energía le empezó a dar golpes en el estómago que solo le hicieron poco daño a goku cuando le dio muchos golpes goku le salió algo de sangre y saliva de la boca.

Jajaja esos golpes no fueron tan fuertes pero te mostrare como usar el poder. Jajaja me sorprende que seas un dios muy fuerte resistiendo mí golpes y esa bola energía la destruiste muy fácilmente aunque debo admitir que el golpe en el estómago que me diste, goku me rompió una costilla sabes es muy aburrido estar muchos siglos de estar durmiendo esperado para rencarna y pelear contra athena.

Se mueve muy rápido y aparece detrás de hades y le dan muchos golpes y le manda una patada y lo manda volado a otro pilar que se rompe. Hades sale de el pilar muy herido le sale algo de sangre en la cabeza tiene algunas heridas en su cuerpo y unas costilla rota.

Los caballeros de bronces estaban muy sorprendidos por el enorme poder de goku porque le dio algunos golpes y patadas y lo dejo muy grave y esta sagrado mucho. Athena, pandora, thanatos, hypnos y las ninfas estaba muy sorprendidas porque no pensaba que goku le podría ganar a hades ahora sabe que él es muy fuerte.

Goku se dio cuenta que hades estaba muy herido así que decidió darle una semilla de el ermitaño para que se recupere el y goku agarra dos semillas de el ermitaño una para él y otra para hades. Toma esto hades comete esta semilla te ayudara así podremos seguir la batalla luchado con nuestro poder al máximo y se la laza y la atrapa hades. Como sé que esto que me diste no es algún veneno o droga para matarme o paralizarme o dejarme dormir explícame que es esto.

Esto hades se llama Semillas del Ermitaño son semillas mágicas que permite recuperar a alguien de heridas graves y también incrementa un poco el poder de alguien que la come y sirve como alimento por diez días porque al comer una no tendrá hambre durante diez días te lo mostrare comiéndome una. Goku agarra una semilla se la come y su poder aumentan al comérsela y se recupere de los pocos golpes que le hizo hades.

Hades agarra la semilla de ermitaño y se la lleva la boca y al tragarla se recupera de las heridas que le hicieron los caballeros de bronce y el daño grave que le hiso goku a hades su cara donde estaba sagrado mucho por los golpes que recibió de goku se recuperó y la sangre que tenía desaparición al igual que la costillas rotas que se recuperaron eso dejo muy sorprendidos a todos exento a goku que sabía que las semillas podía curar las heridas. Valla goku tenías razón esas semillas de el ermitaño me curado mi heridas continuemos esta batalla hace mucho que no tengo una batalla desde que tuve que esperar cada 200 años para la guerra santa contra athena y es muy aburrido luchar con mi sobrina athena sigamos está muy interesante.

Ahora recibe uno de mis más poderoso ataques rayo infernal si te toca este ataque te dejara muy dañado. La energía de color morado que lazo hades hacia goku que es muy poderoso el ataque que puede destruir la mitad de un país completo. Ese ataque no podrá contra mi usare dos de mis nuevas técnicas y goku grita garras de fuego y garras eléctricas las manos de goku le crecieron unas garras eléctricas de color amarillo en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha tiene la garras de fuego de color rojo junta las dos manos en posición de Kame Hame Ha. Toma esto ka…me… ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la técnica de goku el Kame Hame Ha se combinaron y la energía que salió de las manos de goku era la combinación de Kame Hame Ha , garras eléctricas y garras fuego es de color amarillo azul y rojo los poderes chocaron y hay una lucha de poderes entre goku y hades.

La batalla de poderes estaba muy pareja y goku aprovecho que hades estaba distraído y murmuro una técnica que hades no escucho que se llama copia mágica ( **esta técnica crea una copia del usuario o más de uno no le gasta energía y la copia puede atacar con ataques de energía que no gastara la energía de goku.)** la copia de goku se quedó sosteniendo el ataque de energía de goku mientras él se esconde para sorprenderlo para que hades piense que goku pierde con su ataque de energía.

El choque de energía seguía pero de el lado de hades él estaba ganado y su ataque supero al Kame Hame Ha y golpe a goku y lo dejo muy herido saliéndole mucha sangre hubo mucho humo cuando termino todo el humo que había se ven a goku en el suelo botado mucha sangre. Jajajaja ves idiota no te comparas con el gran dios del inframundo hades ahora hare que sufra los humanos del planeta tierra hare que pierda la esperanza toda la humanidad que tenga un sufrimiento eterno que nunca acabara. Nooooooo goku-kun/sama gritaron pandora y las ninfas al ver a goku en el suelo botado mucha sangre en su cuerpo estaba llorado.

Ahora athena es hora de que te rindas tu salvador goku ese dios no sirvió para nada y tus caballeros de bronces muy heridos al borde de la muerte jajajaja gane el gran dios hades. Un momento hades quien dijo que estoy muerto es hora terminar esto porque me muero de hambre y quiero comer una rica comida y descansar un poco. Todos terminaron muy sorprendidos pensaron que goku había muerto porque ven a dos goku el que está herido en el suelo que es el clon y desaparece en humo y se une de nuevo a goku. Como sobreviste a mi poderoso ataque y porque había dos tu no entiendo deberías estar medio muerto en el suelo que rayos eres.

Qué bueno que estás bien goku-kun/sama dijeron pandora y las ninfas y como hiciste para haber dos tu mientras estaba lucha contra el señor hades.

Fácil chicas yo hice una copia con una de mis técnicas mientras hades trataba de atacarme con ese ataque de energía yo le hice creer que gano con su poder que yo podría derrotar ahora terminare esto. Goku se mueve tan rápido que aparece detrás de hades y le una patada giratoria en la espalda mandándolo a un pilar que quedó destruido. Ahhh ese golpe me dolió mucho no te puedo perdonar porque yo soy el gran hades el dios de el inframundo y te destruiré. Eres muy orgulloso y confiado al ser un dios no debes ser confiado es un gran error que comente algunas personas y ese error lo único que lograras es morir.

Hades trata de atacar a goku con ataques de energía que laza desde su espada y su mano de mucho poder están tan enojado que quiere matar a goku para descansar un poco. Goku esquivaba muy fácilmente los ataques de energía de hades usado su manos mandado los ataques de energía hacia el cielo y explota los ataques de energía de hades dejo de lazar ataques. Hades está sudando porque haber lazado mucha energía hacia goku y goku se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida le pega muchos golpes en el estómago de hades eso causo que botara mucha sangre y saliva de la boca se enojó mucho por el daño que le hiso goku en el estómago.

Como te atreves a dañarme te destruiré no me importa si eres un dios u otra cosa divina te acabare toma mi más poderoso ataque acabare con todo hasta con athena muere con mi ataque más poderoso súper bola infernal jajaja si te toca este ataque te quemara todo tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo cenizas. Hades creo una bola enorme de color morado y naranja que sostiene en sus dos manos que crece hasta ser muy enorme.

Estamos perdidos dice los caballeros de athena, pandora, athena, las ninfas, Thanatos y hypnos el único que no está preocupado es goku que sabe que puede derrotarlo. No te dejare hacer eso hades toma esto ka… me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sale un muy poderoso Kame Hame Ha que choca con el ataque de hades y hay una colisión de poderes entre el Kame Hame Ha de goku contra la súper bola infernal de hades al chocarse los poderes hace que se levante las piedras de el lugar y hace temblar todo el lugar además de hacer temblar los campos elíseos. Esta colisión de poderes entre dioses es más fuerte que el choque de poderes de las exclamaciones de athena que usaron saga, shura, camus contra Aioria, mu y milo dice los caballeros bronce porque esta todos muy sorprendidos por el inmenso choque de poder entre los taques de goku y hades.

Ja, ja, ja no creo me ganaras goku con el mismo ataque que usaste toma esto grr y muere. Hades incremento más el poder de su ataque para superar a goku pero goku le dice te equivocas hades yo ganare grrrrrr el cuerpo de goku se llena de una aura de energía de color azul oscuro y libera un poco más de su poder goku superado a hades.

Toma esto hades haaaaa la energía de goku volvió más grande que supero a la hades la trago superado llegado donde hades. Que esto no es posible como alguien como tú puede ser un dios y tener tanto poder ahhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaa.

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

 **Lugar de la Batalla**

El súper KameHameHa mas kaio ken que acaba de usar goku… contra hades al chocar contra el cuerpo de hades por el poderoso kamehameha.

Hay mucho humo en el lugar… El humo se disipo y los que estaba ahí vieron a hades tirado en el suelo muy herido tenía, mucha sangre. Que le salía de los brazos, cabeza y las otras partes del cuerpo… y algunas partes de su armadura que usa esta dañadas, hades respirada con dificulta al estar tan herido.

Hades: adelante mátame goku acepto mi derrota prefiero morir a que me conviertas en mujer.

Goku: no hades no te matare ya que una promesa es una promesa… y me encargare de ti porque tu no harás nada malo más nunca así que prepárate para lo que voy a hacer.

Goku levanta su mano derecha y crea una bola de energía de color azul… tiene concentrada dentro dos cosas en el interior de la energía y son. Que puede curar a la personas y reconstruir sus armaduras y la otra energía es que puede cambiar de sexo al individuo.

Es un efecto que no se quita ni con shen long… Goku después de carga la bola de energía en su mano la laza hacia el cuerpo de hades que está muy dañado.

¡Espera goku que es eso que me estas lazado hacia mi ah! ah! Ah! Ah ah! ahhhhhhhh ohhh grr… esa energía que me lanzaste está curado mi cuerpo, y también esta reparado mi armadura.

El cuerpo de hades empezó a brillar de color azul… él está gritado porque siente que su cuerpo está muy caliente y esta cambiado. Ahh ah ah que rayos le esta pasado a mi cuerpo oh nooooo **(la voz de hades cambio a la de una de una mujer muy hermosa entre unos 19-22 años)** noo puede ser mi cuerpo esta cambiado al de una chica ya me cambio mi voz no me dejare convertir en una chica por esa energía.

GRRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHH AHH o no me está saliendo tetas grrrrr ahhhhhhhhh… La luz que Cumbria el cuerpo de hades se apagó la luz y termino de curar su cuerpo y el cambio de sexo.

Todos los que estaba ahí excepto goku, tenía los ojos salido y boca hacia el suelo al ver el cambio que sufrió hades en su cuerpo… su rostro cambio al de una hermosa chica de cómo unos 15 o 19 años.

Es igual de hermosa que la diosa athena… Tiene una piel completamente blanca y un bello cabello totalmente oscuro, con unos ojos de color turquesas, unas tetas talla D, altura 16,5 m, cintura 60 cm, peso 56 kg y cadera 1.45 m.

La armadura también cambio de diseño, La Surplice de Hades, cambio… posee Alas, las cuales están distribuidas a lo largo de la armadura; Posee seis alas en la parte posterior, cuatro en la parte superior y dos en la inferior; También posee "alas" en la protección de los brazos y de las piernas.

Esta armadura cubre el cuerpo completo de Hades, dejando solo la cabeza del dios expuesta (solo cuando no posee su casco protector). La parte del pecho de la armadura ahora tiene ranura para que quepan las tetas.

Hades ahora tiene en la parte de la espalda de la armadura donde esta las alas… cambio ahora posee ocho alas las cuales esta distribuidas cuatro en la parte superior y cuatro en la parte inferior y la espada que estaba usado hades esta guardada. en su funda que está ahora unida a la armadura. **(Yo hice que al goku lazarle la bola de energía y cambiarle de sexo, curarlo y reparar su armadura además de modificar la armadura que ahora es un poco más poderosa que antes.)**

Female hades: ahhhhhhh me convertiste en una chica… goku no esperaba que hablaras en serio cuando dijiste que lo ibas a hacer. si ganabas la apuesta rayos. Vamos hades no te enojes además yo gane la apuesta que hicimos ahora cumple y termina ese eclipse.

Ya bien cumpliré lo que prometí y terminare el eclipse. – hades levanta su espada y usa algo de su energía para mover la luna… al moverla esta normal el cielo y hades termino bajado su espada y guardándola en su funda.

Ya está cumplí mi parte del trato y ya termine el eclipse que Cumbria a la tierra estás contento con eso… Si estoy contento pero vamos no te enojes ya se are algo yo reviviré a los caballeros de athena y tus Espectros.

¿Yo espero que con revivir a los que murieron? ustedes dos no vuelva a pelear. Porque sería una pena que murieran chicas tan lindas como tu athena, ninfas, pandora, thanatos, hypnos y hades. Son ustedes tres thanatos hypnos y hades muy lindas como unas lindas mujeres **(al escuchar lo que dijo goku hiso que las chicas y los que transformo goku en chicas estuviera muy sonrojadas por el comentario de goku.)** ahora ustedes tres estará a mi cuidado y no ara algo como provocar otra guerras entre ustedes entiende. Todos excepto goku: si goku no aremos algo como atacarnos y empezar una guerra entre dioses.

Athena: goku-san en verdad puedes revivir a mis caballeros y a los Espectros.

Pandora: goku-sama si puede revivir… ya que a mí me había revivido al llegar al muro de los lamentos.

Pero antes de hacer eso tengo que hacer esto – goku levanta su brazo izquierdo y carga energía en su mano izquierda y se lo laza a seiya y ikki.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa que rayos¡ es esta energía que nos lazaste goku – el cuerpo de seiya y ikki brilla , tiene de nuevo sus armaduras siendo nuevas e iguales como las que tenía antes con el mismo poder.

 **(Goku uso un poco de su poder y creo nuevas armaduras para seiya y ikki que son como las que tenía)** Seiya e ikki: gracias goku por crearnos nueva armadura para usar nosotros. De nada bueno ahora tengo revivir a los caballeros y los espectros… para eso tengo que ver desde mi mente donde esta los cuerpos de los caballeros y espectros.

* * *

 **Mente de Goku**

¡SHENLONG tu podrías revivir a esos caballeros! que murieron y los espectros, que también había muerto y puedes reparar las armaduras doradas destruidas.

¿Qué había sido destruidas? en los campo elíseos y crea dos copia de la armadura de géminis. Que uso y has una copia de la armadura de capricornio.

Que usa pandora, has una copia que valla a su anterior dueño y me puedes dar dinero infinito que salga de mis bolsillos. ¿Puedes hacer que la casa…? que está en la capsula sea indestructible y tenga muchas habitaciones espaciosas.

Has una puerta que yo pueda hacer aparecer con la mente… "y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo" como la del templo de kamisama. Solo que esta tenga mejores cosas para entrenar y poder aumentarle y bajarle el nivel de la gravedad, temperatura y que tenga muchas habitaciones y baños. Y que esa habitación sea indestructible porque así nadie la podrá destruir.

¿Puedes hacer que aparezca mi nube voladora…? y que sea indestructible y que ella pueda aparecer en cualquier lugar que este y yo la llame.

Me puedes traer mí Báculo Sagrado… y que sea indestructible y mejorado. SHENLONG también me puedes pasar las técnicas de los anteriores usuarios de las armaduras de doradas, para tener mucha variedad en mis técnicas. Y el último deseo que pediré es que hagas crecer mi cola otra vez.

 **Ya está cumplido goku los deseos que pediste goku… Los cuerpos de los espectros todos los transporte al inframundo y los caballeros de athena a los campos elíseos para que les explique. Goku ahora que recuerdo tu teletransportacion ahora es mejor yo la mejore podrás ir a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo y si no hay alguna persona con ki tu podrás igualmente.**

 **Te di una habilidad que te permite sobrevivir en el espacio… y en el agua, ahora no te preocupes podrás pelear si quedarte si oxígeno. Tu cuerpo es ahora muy resistente así, que ningún ataque elemental no te podrán dañar en tu cuerpo que es muy resisten gracias al duro entrenamiento que has tenido.**

 **Eres inmortal no podrás morir. Y también tienes eterna juventud eso significa que seguirás siendo joven y nunca tu cuerpo será viejo.**

 **Serás siempre joven porque… yo sé que te gustara así poder entrenar y ser el más fuerte para luchar contra oponentes fuertes. Además que ninguna enfermedad te afectara ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. También obtuviste la habilidad de poder regenerarte interna y fuera de tu cuerpo, si es herido, así que si tu cuerpo pierde alguna parte se regenera rápidamente y remplaza la extremidad dañada.**

 **Bueno goku la técnica de el caballero dorado de Aries son: Crystal Wall (Muro de Cristal): El usuario crea gracias a su poder psíquico una barrera impenetrable entre él y su adversario. Todos los ataques que chocan contra este muro son devueltos contra el oponente.**

 **Stardust Revolution (Revolución de Polvo Estelar): Es una técnica donde El usuario concentra su cosmos en su brazo derecho creando una pequeña espiral de estrellas que al ser arrojadas se transforman en miles de estrellas fugaces que impactan directamente contra su objetivo causándole un gran daño.**

 **Starlight Extinction (Extinción de Luz Estelar): El usuario provoca una explosión de luz con sus brazos que se lleva consigo lo que haya frente a ella, eliminando los objetivos sin dejar rastro de ellos a medida que la luz va desapareciendo.**

 **Representa el estallido de una estrella y la devastación que deja a su paso.**

 **Crystal Net (Red de Cristal): El usuario es capaz de crear una red mediante su poder psicoquinético con la que atrapa a su adversario inhibiendo completamente su movilidad e impidiéndole poder atacar, incluso puede funcionar como el Muro de Cristal al devolver los ataques recibidos.**

 **Athena Exclamation (Exclamación de Athena) es el ataque más potente de todo la orden de los Santos y solo puede ser ejecutada por tres Santos de Oro. La explosión de energía producida por este ataque equivale a la potencia del Big Bang (la explosión que formó el Universo) a escala, concentrado en un solo punto. Debido a su extremo poder destructivo.**

 **Esas fueron las técnicas de Aries a ahora la de tauro son: Great Horn (Gran Cuerno): Se trata de una técnica que permite al usuario enviar olas de cosmos intensas para devastar lo que está frente a él. El usuario cruza los brazos en adoptando una pose de ataque-defensa, concentra su cosmos en esta posición y después lleva las palmas hacia adelante a la velocidad de la luz liberando ese poder de golpe provocando una poderosa onda de choque de arrasa con todo, antes de que el enemigo se dé cuenta de lo que pasó, el usuario regresa sus manos a su posición original.**

 **Ahora la técnica de géminis que es la armadura que usas: Explosión de Galaxias (Explosión de Galaxias o Explosión Galáctica) Es la técnica más poderosa del santo de Géminis.**

 **Es una poderosa técnica en la que el usuario intensifica su Cosmos hasta un punto culminante, crea una galaxia a escala, concentra masivas cantidades de energía cósmica en un solo punto u objetivo, envolviendo a su víctima y la zona de combate en un Universo, un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños que son atraídos por la galaxia, y luego activa los cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear, y los hace explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas.**

 **Another Dimension (Otra Dimensión) es una técnica ofensiva del Santo de Géminis, que consiste en abrir con su cosmo una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa, que con gran potencia absorbe al oponente, esa dimensión tiene la apariencia de un vacío espacial repleto de planetas, nebulosas y estrellas distantes, en el cual el oponente queda flotando, al parecer eternamente. Es la principal técnica de los Santos de Géminis.**

 **Genrōmaōken (Satán Imperial) es una técnica mental que, bajo la forma de un puñetazo o de un disparo con el dedo, envía una descarga de poder que atraviesa el cerebro del oponente que no lo mata, sino que controla la voluntad de éste.**

 **Kon Cho ken (Rayo Ken)** : **Con levantar su brazo puede crear múltiples rayos de energía en forma de líneas que giran alrededor, formando una especie de red difícil de eludir el oponente.**

 **Poderes:1) Posee la habilidad de quitar uno a uno los sentidos de su contrincante a la vez que ataca al oponente.**

 **2) Creación de gigantescas y complejas ilusiones.**

 **3)** **Telequinesis: Puede mover objetos con la mente, como por ejemplo, hacer volar la armadura hasta su posición o inclusive, controlarla.**

 **Ahora la técnica del caballero de cáncer: Seki Shiki Meika Ha (Ondas del Inframundo, Ondas Infernales): es una técnica espiritual en la que el usuario concentra su cosmos en la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha, del que brota un aura blanca, para enviar a continuación una onda espiral cósmica, o una extraña radiación en forma de anillos blancos que se expanden y enroscan en el cuerpo del adversario para separar el alma del cuerpo y aspirarla hacia el reino de los muertos.**

 **Ahora sigue las técnicas del caballero dorado de leo: Lightning Bolt (Relámpago de Voltaje):** **Una esfera formada puramente de Cosmos, de gran poder destructivo. Se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y explota al contacto con el oponente. Se manifiesta como un destello proveniente del puño de el usuario, elevado a la altura de su hombro.**

 **Lightning Plasma (Plasma Relámpago): El usuario concentra su cosmos en su puño y golpea con él, enviando un millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luz.**

 **Capsula de poder: Es un poderoso rayo de plasma que es lanzado tras concentrar la energía en el puño, esta técnica puede ser utilizada a larga, media y corta distancia.**

 **Colmillo Relampago: consiste en un golpee el suelo después de una serie de movimientos procederán a salir millones de relámpagos a la velocidad de la luz (desde el piso) en forma de pequeños colmillos, que simplemente atravesarán los puntos vitales del oponente en relación a su constelación.**

 **Curación: A través de sus manos el usuario demuestra tener el poder de curar a través del uso de su energía cósmica.**

 **Ahora las técnicas de el caballero dorado de virgo:** **Kān: El usuario de la técnica pronuncia este mantra para protegerse de los ataques de su enemigo.**

 **Riku Dō Rin Ne (Seis Caminos de la Reencarnación, Los Seis Samsara) El Santo de Virgo se coloca de pie, con el brazo izquierdo mirando al suelo y el derecho hacia arriba, y ambas palmas al frente, proyecta un haz de luz con el que envía a su adversario a través de los Seis Mundos de la Metempsicosis.**

 **Tenma Kōfuku (Capitulación del Demonio): En este ataque el usuario concentra en sus manos una esfera de energía para después liberar una poderosísima descarga de cosmos con un enorme nivel de destrucción.**

 **Khan: Esta es una técnica defensiva. Al pronunciar esta palabra, el usuario se envuelve con un poderoso campo de energía que lo protege de cualquier ataque.**

 **El Tesoro del Cielo: el Santo de Oro, combina perfectamente la ofensiva con la defensiva. El usuario de la técnica abre los ojos liberando todo su cosmo acumulado sellando el cosmo del enemigo impidiendo que éste pueda atacar o escapar dejándole completamente a su merced, mientras El usuario de la técnica con un simple movimiento de su mano se encarga de quitarle uno por uno sus cinco sentidos principales (tacto, olfato, gusto, vista y oído), aunque también puede suprimir el sexto sentido (el pensamiento) reduciendo a su enemigo a cadáver viviente para asestar el golpe final.**

 **Tenma kōfuku (Bendición de las Tinieblas):** **en este ataque el usuario concentra en sus manos una esfera de energía para después liberar una poderosísima descarga de cosmos con un enorme nivel de destrucción.**

 **Habilidades:1)** **Paraliza a sus oponentes. 2)** **Curva el espacio-tiempo. 3)** **Suprime uno a uno los sentidos de su enemigo con la posibilidad de después devolvérselos. 4)** **Posee psicoquinesia, telequinesia, telepatía, levitación y teletransportación. 5)** **Inmune a todo tipo de ataques mentales.** 6) **Viaja a través del espacio-tiempo. 7)** **Crea gigantesca y compleja ilusiones.**

 **Ahora sigue las técnicas de el caballero dorado libra: Rozan Shoryu Ha (Dragón Ascendente, Golpe del Dragón Naciente o La Cólera del Dragón):** **es una técnica en la que el usuario intensifica su Cosmos al máximo y tras un conjuro, libera una energía ascendente comparable con la de un gran dragón que despierta y emerge rugiendo del puño del Santo, golpeando al oponente e impulsándolo violentamente por los aires, incluso puede alcanzar a varios objetivos.**

 **Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha (Cien Dragones del Rozan):** **es una poderosa técnica ofensiva que se basa en expandir una explosión del cosmos que se proyecta en forma de cien dragones azules que impactan directamente en el enemigo causando grandes daños.**

 **Ahora sigue las técnicas de el caballero de escorpio: Scarlet Needle (Aguja Escarlata):** **la principal técnica de escorpio en ella va disparando ataques que al impactar en el enemigo asemejan a la picadura de un escorpión. A medida que el usuario ataca, va dibujando en el cuerpo de su oponente la constelación del Escorpión por lo que los primeros 13 golpes producen un dolor extremadamente agudo. A partir del golpe número 14, de las perforaciones en el cuerpo de la víctima comienzan a brotar chorros de sangre y gradualmente pierde sus 5 sentidos además de producir un agudo dolor similar al producido por la picadura de un Escorpión. Las Agujas Escarlata son 15 golpes en secuencia (como las estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio) y la última se llama Antares (por ser el corazón de la constelación) que es la más poderosa y mortal de todas, el ataque definitivo. Las 15 agujas se pueden lanzar de forma individual, haciendo sufrir al rival, o todas a la vez. Aunque en realidad, Antares no mata instantáneamente al oponente, en realidad este último golpe es considerado el clímax de la técnica de escorpio.**

 **Ahora sigue la técnica de sagitario: Atomic Thunderbolt(trueno atómico)el usuario concentra su Cosmos al máximo en su puño, mientras su puño se carga de energía eléctrica y relámpagos se presentan detrás de él se eleva a los cielos antes de comenzar a atacar, rodeado por una aura dorada de Cosmos, y su puño cargado con energía eléctrica despide una serie de plumas de energía para después golpear en dirección hacia donde se encuentra su adversario, liberando de su puño una multitud de bolas de energía con carga eléctrica a la velocidad de la luz.**

 **Cuando las esferas eléctricas alcanzan a su objetivo explotan para destruir todo con lo que tienen contacto. El ataque produce un gran estallido acompañado por relámpagos donde impactan las esferas de energía eléctrica, lo que causa que aun cuando el ataque es esquivado por el adversario, este recibirá a un daño por la onda de choque y los relámpagos producidos por la explosión.**

 **Sigue la técnica de el caballero dorado de capricornio: Excalibur:** **es una técnica que se basa en un ataque lineal de cosmo análogo a un único movimiento de ataque con una espada. Como toda técnica, su poder para cortar/rasgar está estrechamente relacionado con el cosmo del ejecutante. Es la principal técnica de los Santos de Capricornio.**

 **Ahora sigue las técnicas de acuario:** **Diamond Dust(Polvo de Diamante): es la técnica básica de congelamiento propia de los denominados "Santos de los hielos", es un ataque bello pero mortal. El usuario reúne o crea aire frío alrededor de su puño ralentizando drásticamente el movimiento atómico del aire alrededor de su mano creando así un campo de intenso frío, condensando al instante la humedad circundante en forma de hielo puro (manipula los átomos de las partículas del aire sin destruirlos, al detenerlos su temperatura desciende rápidamente) que luego se rompe y se manifiesta en forma de innumerables cristales de nieve afilados y cortantes que son lanzados a través de un poderoso viento frío o polvo de diamante (ventisca o blizzard glacial) capaz de alcanzar y producir un frío devastador y congelante, que puede alcanzar el Cero Absoluto (-273,15°.C).**

 **Freezing Coffin (Ataúd de Hielo o Freezing Coffin):** **es un ataque de los Santos de Acuario donde encierra al oponente en un ataúd de hielo y no puede salir desde adentro. Formado a una temperatura cercana al cero absoluto y atada con su Cosmos, el ataúd no se puede descongelar, y se dice que es ineludible desde el interior e indestructible, siendo capaz de resistir el asalto combinado de varios Santos de Oro.**

 **No mata a su víctima. Por el contrario, mantiene su cuerpo en un estado de animación suspendida. El Ataúd es indestructible, ya que las únicas formas de romperlo son bajar la temperatura hasta el Cero Absoluto. tilizando las moléculas de agua presentes en el aire, el usuario puede congelar la humedad del aire alrededor de un objetivo y crear un enorme bloque de hielo puro entorno a su víctima, siendo capaz de encerrar un objeto o ser viviente dentro de una enorme caja o bloque creado puramente de hielo durante un largo período de tiempo. Requiere un tiempo su preparación, así que probablemente no sea eficaz contra blancos móviles. Lo que sea encerrado dentro permanece impoluto e incorruptible durante siglos.**

 **El usuario utiliza habitualmente esta técnica, de lenta ejecución una vez su adversario está inconsciente y es incapaz de defenderse. Elevando su brazo derecho hace brotar cuatro rayos azules iridiscentes que se unen en un rayo azul más grueso, el cual que se dirige hacia su objetivo, este último rayo desprende un frío intenso y va formando una cámara de hielo extremadamente resistente en la que encierra a su víctima, un bloque de hielo que no tiene una forma uniforme o definitiva (rectangular o irregular) y que es casi imposible de destruir.**

 **Koltso (Anillo Congelante o Koliso):** **es una técnica de paralización mediante la generación anillos de aire frío que rodean al oponente e inhiben su movilidad. El usuario lanza un pequeño soplo de cristales de hielo a su oponente con su dedo índice, al alcanzarlo estos forman un anillo alrededor del cuerpo de la víctima que se desdobla rápidamente en varios aros de hielo, el número de anillos aumenta cuanto más tiempo pasa, y estos se cierran cada vez más estrechamente sobre su presa, paralizándolo momentáneamente.**

 **Aurora Execution (Ejecución de la Aurora):** **Este ataque es la máxima técnica que puede utilizar un Santo De Hielo que solo puede usarse cuando se acerca al Cero Absoluto (lo cual ocurre solo al tener el séptimo sentido). Es la principal técnica de los Santos de Acuario. 1. Primero el usuario coloca sus brazos en posición de jarra apuntando arriba.**

 **2\. Luego baja sus brazos apuntando al objetivo.**

 **3\. Por último el usuario descarga todo el cosmo en forma de una ráfaga de hielo.**

 **Aurora Thunder Attack(Rayo de Aurora):el usuario hace realiza su danza del polvo de diamante pero en esta técnica es cuando lanza rayos de hielo hacia el cielo y cae desde arriba una especie de ventisca para congelar el entorno, finalmente el usuario lanza su aire frio con las manos juntas. Cuando se usa esta técnica parece que de sus manos sale una ligera y sutil explosión de burbujas o brillos circulares perceptibles si se le pone atención.**

 **Ahora las técnica de el ultimo caballero que es el de piscis: Royal Demon Rose (Rosas Diabólicas Reales): es una técnica del Santo de Piscis donde usa de las Rosas Diabólicas su fragancia mortífera o utiliza las mismas como proyectil contra los enemigos. Así es que cuando sus enemigos tocan las espinas de las rosas o huelen su perfume, son envenenados hasta que pierden sus cinco sentidos y mueren. Las rosas rojas también pueden crear una densa niebla de color rojo para cubrir todo el lugar y ocultar la posición de Piscis. Es la principal técnica de los Santos de Piscis.**

 **Piranhan Rose (Rosas Piraña):** **es una técnica del Santo de Piscis que consiste en que el usuario envíe una infinidad de rosas de color negro en forma de proyectiles cortantes y ráfagas de espinas que emanan de su mano contra su oponente, una vez lanzadas, estas rosas pueden atacar en dirección recta o rodear a su objetivo, haciendo una especie de danza, para luego destruir todo lo que tocan ya que están sumamente afiladas. Estas rosas no contienen ningún veneno. Sus espinas, generan un fuerte impacto y devastan los alrededores, destruyendo y devorando todo a su paso, como si de un banco de pirañas se tratase, de ahí su nombre.**

 **Bloody Rose (Rosa Sangrienta):** **es la técnica final y letal de los Santos de Piscis. Se trata de una rosa de color blanco que el Santo puede lanzar a la velocidad de la luz directo al corazón del enemigo y ésta, una vez clavada, absorbe la sangre del enemigo volviéndose paulatinamente roja, y cuando pierde totalmente su color blanco por el rojo el enemigo muere.**

 **Esas fuero todas las técnicas de los caballeros dorados goku. Yo te di ahora goku una habilidad para que no te afecte los venenos y ahora te diré las técnicas de las dos armaduras que se unieron a la tuya que son de esos dos caballeros de bronce.**

 **Primero está la de la armadura pegaso: Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (Meteoros de Pegaso"): Técnica de combate básica que aprendió Seiya de Pegaso de su instructora, la Silver Saint femenina Marin de Águila, durante su entrenamiento de seis años dentro del Santuario de Atenea en Grecia.**

 **Es una variante del ataque Ryūsei Ken (Puños de Meteoro). Seiya efectúa este ataque fulminante mediante el incendio su cosmos, y desde su puño o pie, proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido (MACH). Estos aumentan en número y velocidad dependiendo del nivel de intensidad del cosmos, y a medida del progreso logran evolucionar acercándose cada vez más a la velocidad de la luz. Antes de realizar esta técnica de manera efectiva, Seiya realiza una serie de movimientos de brazo, trazando la constelación de Pegasus mientras incendia su cosmos.**

 **Pegasus Suisei Ken (Golpe de Cometa de Pegaso) es la técnica suprema de pegaso, donde reúne todo el poder de los Meteoros en un solo golpe de gran potencia capaz de mandar a volar a cualquier guerrero que se encuentre en su trayectoria.**

 **Pegasus Rolling Crush (Choque Giratorio de Pegaso): En este ataque, Pegaso se sitúa tras su enemigo tomándolo firmemente y elevándose ambos al cielo, para luego caer a la superficie fuertemente. Es de carácter físico.**

 **Ahora las dos técnicas de fénix: Hōō Genma Ken (Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix): Una técnica temible y considerada diabólica. Con ella fénix le da un golpe directamente al cerebro del enemigo haciéndole ver una ilusión que destroza todos sus nervios. También sirve para que su rival se ataque a sí mismo y así poder leer su mente.**

 **Hō Yoku Tenshō(Alas Ardientes del Fénix) : la técnica crea primero un vórtice/túnel de fuego en el que quedan inmersos fénix y su víctima y luego proyecta un Fénix de fuego de sus manos que sigue por el túnel hasta impactar con la victima haciéndolo recibir el daño del Fénix y el vórtice.**

 **Al tener esta armadura fusionada con la de Pegaso, fénix y géminis es más fuerte resistente indestructible. Esa armadura que se llama fénix permite que tu armadura muy resistente porque la armadura de fénix es tan poderosa que hasta tiene la habilidad de regenerarse a sí mismo, tal como el ave fénix que cada vez que muere renace de sus cenizas, y con ella su portador, dándole la capacidad de resucitar.**

Goku sorprendió de las técnica que puede usar y alguna de sus habilidades nuevas… Gracias a tener SHENLONG dentro. Gracias por cumplir mis deseos ahora voy a decirles a todos que ya revivieron para explicarle. **No te preocupes goku hablamos luego de cómo seguirá tu entrenamiento que estas teniendo goku para superar a wiss.**

 **(nota de autor: la armadura de goku es de color azul, blanco con dorado, como la armadura celestial de seiya y tiene algunas partes naranja como la armadura celestial de fénix.**

 **Tiene diez alas en parte de atrás de la armadura cuatro de color azul de la parte arriba se parece el color de la trasformación de súper sayajin azul. Cuatro alas de la parte de el medio son color naranja como el de la armadura celestial de fénix y las alas tiene plumas como la de la armadura de fénix.**

 **Las dos últimas alas de la parte inferior son del color blanco y amarrillo… Goku tiene un casco que es la unió entre el de géminis, Pegaso y fénix es de color azul, blanco, dorado y naranja el casco es de forma cuadrado. Peto de la armadura es de color azul como la transformación de súper saiyajin dios azul de goku, blanco amarrillo y naranja. Las partes de la armadura que cubre sus brazos tienen partes de algunos colores y son azul como la transformación de súper sayajin dios azul, blanco dorado y naranja. Las otras partes de la armadura que cumbre el cuerpo de goku son algunas partes de color azul, blanco amarrillo y naranja. Goku tiene una capa blanca que le apareció al colocarse la armadura que usa.)**

* * *

 **Fuera de la Mente de Goku**

Goku abrió los ojos y se destransformo. Su cabello vuelve de color negro de siete puntas y sus ojos vuelven de color negro… Bueno todos ya está ya fuero revividos, tus espectros hades y los doce caballeros dorado tuyos athena.

Los caballeros de athena está aquí en los campo elíseos y los espectros todos fueron transportados a el inframundo… donde esta vivos y se encuentra bien todos. Él se dio cuenta que tiene su báculo sangrado que le había dado su abuelo está en su espalda.

Sujétese a mí para ir a donde están todos yo usare mí teletransportacion así que sujétese fuerte. Todos se sujetaron a goku y el coloco dos dedos en su frente cerro los ojos y desaparecieron.

* * *

 **Campo Elíseo**

Los doce caballeros dorados y el patriarca shion están despertado y ve el hermoso campo de flores piensa que es el paraíso… Lejos del universo hay un mundo. El plano sin fin que se encuentra en el Río Lethe, es una Utopía a donde vienen, después de su muerte, aquellos elegidos por los dioses. Esta es la tierra eterna y pura que ha sido liberada del dolor y sufrimiento. Ahí no existe la tristeza, dolor, conflicto o hambre. Eso es Elysion (Elíseo)

Mu: oiga compañeros despierte vea este lugar como será que llegamos aquí. Después de haber destruido el muro de los lamentos.

Aldebarán: que raro nosotros terminamos muertos, después de destruir el muro de los lamentos. Y nuestros cuerpos fueron destruidos por ese poderoso ataque que usamos.

Saga de géminis: oye también es raro que reviviera a kanon… y que tambien tenga una armadura que se parece a mí armadura dorada de géminis que extraño que haya otra armadura de géminis.

Kanon: tienes razón saga es muy extraño que pueda haber dos armadura de géminis… también es sorprenderte que el que nos haya revivió. También han revivido al el patriarca Shion y le dé una armadura igual a la armadura dorada de Aries.

Máscara de la Muerte: acaso será hades el que nos revivió otra vez… y no solo eso sino que trajo nuestras armaduras doradas y creo copias de la armadura dorada de géminis y la de Aries.

Aioria: me pregunto si los caballeros de bronce lograron llevarle la armadura de athena… a la diosa athena para que la use y le ayude a derrotar a hades.

Shaka: compañeros este lugar donde estamos… es los Campo elíseo donde está el cuerpo de hades. Aquí es donde vinieron los caballeros de bronce para entregar la armadura de la diosa athena y ayudarla a derrotar el dios de el inframundo hades.

Dohko de libra: me pregunto quién nos habrá traído aquí… y para que cual será su objetivo al traernos a la vida yo no creo que sea hades.

Milo de escorpio: no importa quién nos haya convocado deberíamos aprovechar y ayudar a la diosa athena… a derrotar hades y ganar la guerra santa. **(nota de autor: en esta historia milo el caballero de escorpio es una mujer, solo que actúa como hombre el personaje en esta historia.)**

Aioros de Sagitario: en que parte de los Campo elíseo debe estar el cuerpo de hades… para que lo destruyamos y donde estará la diosa athena y los caballeros de bronce.

Shura de Capricornio: por nuestra diosa debemos ir protegerla… y destruir a el cuerpo de hades para que termine esta guerra contra hades y sus espectro.

Camus de acuario: en que parte esta los caballeros de bronce... y nuestra diosa a athena y hades no ciento su cosmo debe esta inconsciente.

Afrodita de Piscis: es muy hermoso este campo de flores… tiene las flores más hermosas del planeta, mejor vamos haya.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse para buscar a athena y los caballeros bronce… para ayudarla a destruir el cuerpo de hades aparecieron. Goku, pandora, las ninfas, female hypnos, thanatos, hades, athena y los caballeros de bronces.

Los caballeros dorados y shion al ver athena llegar se inclinaron ante ella en señal de respecto. Los caballeros dorados y shion: diosa athena fue usted las que nos devolvió a la vida de nuevo y nos trajo aquí para derrotar a hades.

Athena: en realidad caballeros dorados el que los revivió no fui yo fue (athena señala a goku) fue goku-san les devolvió la vida a ustedes y a los espectros y el derroto a hades. Y no solo eso el revivió a hypnos, thanatos los convirtió en mujeres y hades. El derroto en una batalla muy fuerte a hades mostrándonos algo de su poder.

Los caballeros dorados quedaron sorprendidos de que la persona que señalo athena haya derrotado a hades… Quedaron más impresionados al darse cuenta que esta usado la armadura de géminis solo que es diferente y tiene colores diferentes. Se impresionaron los caballeros dorados que goku puede cambiarlos de sexo a las personas decidieron no provocarlo.

Kanon: oye quien eres y porque tienes una armadura que se parece a mí armadura dorada de géminis y la de mi hermano. Como es que tú eres capaz usar una igual. Eso seguro será una broma que una simple persona como tu hayas derrotado a hades.

Shaka: espera Kanon no deberías tratar de atacar a esa persona yo siento que él es un dios y uno muy poderoso que puede derrotar al mismo Zeus y otros dioses. Que dices shaka yo no creo sea un dios esa persona que se llama goku y te lo demostrare ahora mismo.

Toma esto Explosión de Galaxias haaaaaaaaa… estoy seguro que no serás capaz de detener ese poderoso ataque. Los caballeros de oro se preguntaban si eso dañaría a goku o no. El único caballero dorado que sabía que ese ataque no le aria ningún daño a goku es Shaka.

Saga: kanon eres un idiota atacado a la persona que nos devolvió a la vida siempre has sido un idiota.

Cuando el ataque estaba a punto de chocar contra goku… Goku levanta su brazo izquierdo y absorbe el ataque que iba dirigido hacia él y queda un rastro de la energía que le lazo kanon de colores azul, amarillo, rojo, verde y naranja.

Como es posible detuvo mi Explosión de Galaxias muy fácilmente con una sola mano sin mucho esfuerzo… Goku: eres muy imprudente al atacar a alguien al querer buscar pelea y eres además muy engreído te demostrare ese ataque pero más poderoso.

Chicos muévase voy a dar a ese engreído una lesión… Todos se mueve y el único que se queda ahí es kanon que está muy enojado con goku, por haberle dicho que era imprudente y "engreído". No me subestime basura de mierda yo te destruiré "aquí" mismo demostrado que soy más fuerte que tu haaaaaaaaa. La armadura dorada comienza a brillar a dorado y su cuerpo también, toma esto este ataque será más poderoso que antes ya que arderé mi cosmo hasta el infinito para superarte EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS.

El ataque iba directo hacia goku para dañarlo pero goku expulsa algo de su energía. Que sorprende a los caballeros dorados, algo del poder de goku que expulsa de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una aura de color amarillo, dorado, azul y rojo. Eres muy confiado en tu poder kanon y veo que subestima mucho a tus oponentes kanon te daré una lección recibe esto EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS.

Todos excepto goku esta sorprendidos que él está haciendo la misma técnica que uno de los caballeros dorado de géminis. La explosión de galaxias de goku es más poderosa que la que uso kanon. Hay un choque de energía y todos esta sorprendidos de que goku está superado a kanon si usar todo su poder.

Pensamiento Saga: es impresionante el poder que tiene goku está superado a kanon… también puede usar una de mis técnicas que es la explosión de galaxias. No are algo tan estúpido como lo que hizo el idiota de kanon, que fue atacar a él porque ya se goku, se ve que es muy fuerte y un dios bondadoso, amable y puro de corazón. Además yo estoy feliz de poder seguir sirviendo a la diosa athena.

Como es posible que puedas usar una de mis técnicas y no solo eso que es más fuerte que la explosión de galaxias que uso. No me dejare derrotar por ti elevare mi cosmo para superarte haaaaaaa toma tu bastardo jajaja seguro ganare con esto.

¿Enserio eres muy engreído? y confiado contra tus oponentes y para que sepas yo solo estoy usado el 1% de mi poder contra ti. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA la energía que esta usado goku esta supera la energía que le había dado más poder kanon.

Noooooo cómo es posible que el uso solo el 1% de su poder y uso un poco mas no debí provocarlo ahhhhh aaaa. El cuerpo de kanon fue tragado por la técnica de goku dejado mucho humo.

 **Pensamiento de fémale hades: me pregunto si goku-san uso el 1% de su poder para dejar herido a ese caballero. Seguro que en la pelea que habíamos tenido el contra mí - habrá usado el 80 o 90% de su poder. (La voz de hades mujer como la de una hermosa chica entre 18 a 20 años de edad.)**

El humo se disipa y se ve el cuerpo de kanon en el suelo desmayado… con mucha sangre y la armadura esta agrietada en algunas partes y algunas partes de la armadura esta destruidas por el poderoso ataque de goku.

Shaka: kanon te advertí de no atacar a goku… siempre has sido un imprudente y engreído de tu poder además de ser un confiado.

Saga de géminis: desde siempre fue idiota mi hermano kanon es muy engreído… además de que nunca confié en él ya que por culpa del entro el mal dentro de mi cuerpo y se merece lo que le hiso goku.

Mu de aries: diosa athena y que aremos ahora acaso debemos atacar a hades, para que termine el gran eclipse que estaba por dejar a la tierra en una oscuridad eterna.

Athena: no, no, no caballeros dorados no vamos a pelear más con hades porque ya hicimos la pases. Y el que me ayudo a terminar esta guerras es goku-kun el derroto a hades y le dijo que si ganaba goku el detendría el gran eclipse y se dejaría convertir en mujer.

Y como ve goku derroto a hades… además de que le dijo que los reviviría y que detengamos esta guerra que habíamos empezado hace siglos. Así fue como nosotros decidimos hacer eso gracias a goku-kun que es alguien muy poderoso, fuerte, lindo y valeroso.

Todos excepto athena, tienen una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el comentario que acaba de decir athena. Shura de Capricornio: ahora que lo pienso porque pandora esta usado una armadura que se parece a la mía es muy raro que haya una misma armadura.

Pandora: bueno en realidad esta es la armadura dorada de Capricornio solo que cambio de color y ahora es de este color azul, gracias al traspaso de energía que me dio goku. Para poder pasar a los campos elíseos, yo pude pasar aquí y ahora esta armadura es más poderosa. Ya que ya no es una simple armadura de athena y la armadura me Eligio a mi como su portadora.

La armadura dorada de capricornio que estas usado shura… yo la cree es una copia que tiene la misma energía que la original yo la cree cuando los reviví a ustedes. Pensamientos de goku: no les puedo decir que fue otra persona el creo la armadura, ya que no sé qué ara si sabe que fue shenlog que está dentro mío.

Todos menos goku se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de decir… él les acaba de decir, ¿que fue él? - el que los revivió y ahora está pensado los caballeros dorados que fue goku el que creo dos copias de armaduras doradas de géminis y la original que esta usado.

Goku extiende su brazo derecho y se corta la mano izquierda… le sale algo de sangre, goku se acerca a athena, pandora, hades, hypnos y thanatos y les vierte en las armaduras, que usa algo de sangre. La sangre se vierte en sus armaduras y goku puso algo de ki en la sangre para que fueran fuertes las armaduras que usan.

Las armaduras de athena, pandora, hades, hypnos y thanatos comenzaron a brillar intensamente hasta que dejo de brillar y tuvieron un cambio las armaduras.

La armadura de capricornio cambio (ahora se parece a la armadura divina de capricornio de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold.)Ahora la armadura tiene unas partes de color dorado, azul (como el súper sayajin dios azul) naranja, rojo y blanco. Ahora la armadura es más fuerte resistente y protege mejor al usuario además de darle más poder. La armadura cambio de tamaño para que se adapte a el cuerpo de pandora y tenga mejor movilidad.

La armadura de athena, en la parte del pecho es dorado y las otras partes de la armaduras son de color azul, rojo, naranja y blanco. La armadura cambio de tamaño para que se adapte también a el cuerpo de athena la armadura es más resistente y le dan un poco más de poder a goku.

La armadura de hades cambio de tamaño para que se adapte a su cuerpo mejor, y tenga mejor movilidad. Algunas partes de la armadura son de color negro, otras de color dorado, azul, rojo, naranja y blanco. La armadura le dan ahora mejor protección a hades y también tiene ahora un poco de incremento de poder.

Las armaduras de hypnos y thanatos también, sufrieron un cambio de tamaño y un incremento de poder. Ahora son del mismo tamaño que el portador y tiene nuevos colores que son negro, dorado, rojo y azul.

Todas las chicas estaba preocupadas por la herida que se hiso goku en el brazo al córtaselo. Goku-kun/san/sama, porque te cortaste el brazo y dejaste que algo de tu sangre cayera en las armaduras de athena, hades, pandora, hypnos y thanatos.

Chicas yo me corte la mano y yo sé que eso dolió mucho hacer eso, ya que fue para mejorar las armaduras de athena, hades, pandora, hypnos y thanatos. pero no se preocupe chicas yo tengo unas armaduras especiales que usara ustedes. Goku mete su mano izquierda en uno de sus bolsillos y saca una capsula que es donde esta las armaduras… la presiona y sale un enorme armario que tiene las armaduras indestructibles está dentro.

María, katie, Jenny, hinami, sora, Mónica y melisa, tome chicas les regalo estas armaduras indestructibles. Y no te preocupes athena, hades, thanatos, hypnos y pandora puede ustedes también puede tener una pero antes.

Goku se acerca a las armaduras femeninas que había agarrado del enorme armario y rocia algo de sangre para que tenga energía las armaduras saiyajin indestructibles… Pandora, athena, hades, thanatos, hypnos y las ninfas agarraron las armaduras saiyajin que les regalo goku a ellas. El brazo que se había cortado goku donde le salió mucha sangre se regenero rápidamente creado otro.

Todos menos goku están sorprendidos, que goku se había cortado el brazo y se había regenerado creado otro nuevo. Goku-kun/san/sama cómo es posible que tu brazo se regenerara y te creciera otro nuevo brazo tenemos curiosidad.

Bueno todos eso es un secreto así que no les diré pero los que sí le puedo decir es que puedo regenérame mi cuerpo interna y externa.

 **Pensamiento de goku:** que es esto estoy sintiendo unos ki muy débiles en algunas partes tendré que decirles. que vuelvo para traer a esas personas.

Amigos ahora vuelvo voy a buscar a alguien, siento que está débil y veré quien es para traerlo. Las chicas menos los caballeros de athena: espera goku y cómo vas a ir y volver aquí donde estamos tenemos curiosidad.

Bueno chicas yo tengo una técnica especial que me permite ir a cualquier con solo pensarlo. Goku antes agarra el enorme armario que tiene las armaduras saiyajin indestructibles y presiona un botón que tiene devolviéndola a la forma de capsula y la guarda en una caja de capsulas que tiene.

Goku coloco dos de su mano izquierda en su frente y concentro para identificar una de esas firmas de ki débiles para. Goku ya encontró a la más cercana de las personas que está débil desaparece y eso deja muy sorprendidas a todos de la rapidez de la técnica que uso.

* * *

 **Santuario de Hikawa**

En el Santuario de Hikawa se encuentra tres chicas adolescentes y una gata negra con una media luna de color dorado en la cabeza… están discutiendo que había causado ese eclipse que había dejado unas cuantas horas en tinieblas la tierra.

Ellas se pregunta si el que causo ese eclipse fue uno de sus enemigos porque no había dicho nada por la televisión sobre un eclipse.

Las tres chicas son: la primera de las chicas es una hermosa chica de cabellos morado ojos morados tiene puesto un traje de Sacerdotisa del templo… Y unas sandalias el nombre de esta hermosa joven reí hino su edad es entre 14-16 años su talla de pecho es C y ella está sentada en su cama. Rei es sailor mars una de las sailor scouts amiga de serena que es sailor moon.

La segunda chica es una hermosa de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azul oscuro… tiene un libro en las mano esta estudiado. Ella lleva un traje de color blanco una parte azul oscuro un moño rojo y una falda gris enorme. Tiene unas zapatillas de color negro, la chica hermosa se llama Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury su edad es de 14-16 y tiene una talla de pecho B. ella está sentada en una mesa de la habitación de rei con los libros que trajo para estudiar para el secundaria.

La ultima chica es una linda de piel clara cabello rubio, tiene dos bollos en la cabeza en forma de cola largas coletas y ojos de color azul oscuro… Ella está comiendo dulces que esta de la mesa de rei su nombre es Usagi o serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon su edad es entre 14-16 años y su talla de pecho es C.

Luna: chicas es muy raro que haya habido un eclipse, que duro unas horas no muy raro eso que haya pasado… Algo muy poderoso o alguien, movió los planetas para estar alineados y ese eclipse pasara alguien lo detuvo pero quien sería que piensa ustedes el que causaría eso.

 **Pensamiento de rei:** me pregunto que fue en se sueño extraño que tuve anoche… vi a un muchacho muy guapo musculoso con el pelo negro de puntas me pregunto quién será esa persona.

* * *

 **Flashback del Sueño de Rei** **(que tuvo)**

Rei ve que está en un muy campo extraño y ve a muchos enemigos que tiene cara de malvados y sonríe perversamente. Rayos que son esos sujetos no parece monstruos, acaso será alíen o soldados del enemigo. Algunos de los monstruos que rei vio era freezer, cell, los cell junior, las fuerzas especiales ginyu, piccolo daimaku, broly, cooler, slug, saibaman, algunos androides, y otros enemigos.

Todos estos sujetos tienen un aura muy poderosa y una energía "increíble", de donde rayos salieron estos sujetos o de donde son… bueno eso no importa tendré que ver si puedo derrotarlos, rei levanta su pluma de trasformación preparada. ¡POR EL PODER MARTE! Sailor mars ahora vera que los castigare en el nombre de marte.

Por el poder de mis antepasados de la luna yo los castigo… rei les "envía" muchos talismanes que le cae en la cabeza. Tome esto Fuego de Marte ¡Enciéndete! haaaaaa. Rei libero muchos ataques de fuego hacia los enemigos, "ella ve como son consumidos por el fuego y piensa que fueron derrotados".

Hay mucho humo por ese poderoso ataque que acaba de hacer rei, ella esta respirado pesadamente al gastar tanta energía contra los enemigos. Bueno es muy seguro que con eso terminara acabados esos enemigos yo no creo que sobreviviera.

Sailor mars camina tranquilamente hasta que se dan cuenta de muchas auras detrás de ellas y risa malvadas que incrementa… ella se voltea y se da cuenta que todavía sigue vivos y sin ninguna herida, ni rasguño ella queda muy sorprendida y asustada.

¿Pero cómo siguen vivos? y sin ninguna herida en sus cuerpos, por mi ataque que use. Estoy perdida como derrotare a esos enemigos, que me supera y son fuertes que yo. Rei se derrumbó en el suelo de rodillas esperado su fin a manos de ellos. Cerro los ojos esperado su fin a manos de todos que se acerca lentamente.

Pasa unos minutos y no pasó nada, rei abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que hay hombre alto que Mide 1,75 m y pesa 62 Kg de adulto tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas y un brillo gris, el cual permanece sin alteración. También se dio cuenta que estaba usado una armadura extraña él.

El hombre que apareció se volteo y le dio una sonrisa alegre a rei, ella se dio cuenta que eran hombre muy guapo y le sale corazones en los ojos y se sonroja. No se preocupe señorita yo me encargare de todos ellos no se preocupe por nada.

Rei se dio cuenta que el hombre que apareció se fue volado rápidamente donde esta todos esos enemigos. Ese muchacho es un hombre muy guapo, adorable, fuerte, es alguien de confianza… rei observa como el hombre que apareció está peleado de una forma admirable peleado como un experto en las artes marciales.

Ella se dio cuenta que él es un prodigio en las batallas y que les está dando una paliza a esos enemigos que son mucho. Es increíble ese muchacho tiene mucho poder ya que les está dando una paliza a ellos. Goku dejo a todos aturdidos y subió volado arriba de ellos para preparar un ataque.

Reciba el poder de mi Ka... me... ha... me… haaaaaaaaa. El poderoso Kamehameha choco con todos ellos destruyéndolos y dejado y enorme cráter. Es impresionante su nivel de poder que tiene ese hombre, como posible que tenga tanto poder.

Aterriza volado cerca donde esta rei. Hola lo siento por no presentarme yo me llamo son goku y creo que es hora que despiertes. Hola a ti también goku-san yo me llamo rei y a que te refieres que despierte.

Rei se dio cuenta que todo el campo donde está, desaparece y quedando todo blanco. Nos veremos rei-chan cuando nos encontremos cuídate. ¡Espera gokuuuuuu! Quiere saber más de ti y que eres. Todo se llenó de blanco total tragado completamente a rei.

* * *

 **Fin del sueño de Rei**

Usagi: reí, reí, reí-san oye, oye reí en que estas pensado… tú crees el que provoco ese eclipse fue el negaverso, ¿me pregunto porque lo aria? eso sería imposible hacer eso.

Pensamiento de usagi: **me pregunto que era ese sueño extraño que tuve añoche. De yo más joven y de un chico que siento que lo conocí en el pasado.**

* * *

 **Recuerdo de Serena**

Serena se dio cuenta, en el lugar donde esta es la luna y hay algunos edificios con personas. Ella ve mientras camina que nadie la puede ver ahí, y se dan cuenta de que hay muchos hombres y mujeres con ropa elegante dentro del palacio. Oh vaya casa enorme con muchas personas usado ropa elegante, creo que entrare ya que no me puede ver y veré si hay algo interesante.

Serena entra del palacio lunar y se sorprendió de lo grande que es por dentro y lo que más la sorprendió son dos hermosas mujeres. Las dos mujeres son una versión adulta de usagi con el caballo plateado, ella se dio cuenta que se ve muy hermosa y amable.

También se dio cuenta que hay una versión pequeña de ella, con un hermoso vestido. Me pregunto que, sueño tan extraño estoy teniendo y porque estoy sintiendo nostalgia al ver a esa mujer… siento que la conozco acaso será que ella es mi verdadera madre no, no, eso puede ser posible aunque debo admitir que se parece a mí al igual que esa pequeña niña.

Empezó a sonar música en el salo y usagi se dan cuenta que todos esta hablado. Mensajero del palpación: atención a todos viene entrado el "príncipe" son goku gobernante del planeta tierra y habitante del planeta vegita. Y lo acompañan los miembros de la corte de la tierra, Darién y algunos habitantes del planeta vegita. ( **Es una versión pequeña de goku con traje de la raleza de color azul con todo y capa de color blanco. Solo que esa "versión" de goku que está viendo serena en sueño no es malvado, solo que fue enviado por sus queridos padres** **Bardock y gine…**

 **A la tierra para que fuera el príncipe de ahí y la gobierne y forme una relación princesa de la luna.)**

Al lado del príncipe goku, esta sus padres Bardock gine y raditz el hermana de goku. Usa ropas formales para esa ocasión. También está al lado del sus padres de la tierra, los consejeros y los sirvientes de la corte Darién.

Hola a todos habitantes de luna es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es son goku o kakaroto soy el príncipe de la tierra y habitante del planeta vegita. Y aquí esta mis padres del planeta vegita, Bardock y gine… y estos son mis padres de la tierra rumilda y tod.

Raditz van corriendo rápido y le pega en la cabeza a goku por no presentarlo "también". Tonto kakaroto como te atreves a no presentarme a mí también a tu linda hermanita mayor (lo dice de una forma adorable y eso provoca que le salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza a todos.)

¡Hai, hai, hai vamos hermanita ja, ja, ja, ja no te enojes yo te Iván a presentar solo que me golpeaste. Todos se rieron por la buena "relación" que tuvieron goku y su hermana. Princesa serena se rio de lo bien que se lleva ese hermano príncipe y su hermana mayor. Princesa serena: ja, ja, ja, ja ese son goku-kun es muy gracioso y lindo, creo que nos llevaremos bien voy a hablar con él.

Reina Serenity: ja, ja, ja creo que ese muchacho puede ser la persona indicado para estar como querida hija usagi. La reina murmuro ese comentario que tuvo. Serena: ah es muy adorable ese pequeño príncipe que se llama son goku. Detrás de goku y sus padres, esta Darién enojado de que se lleve la atención de la princesa de la luna serena.

Oh lo siento a todos por no presentar a mi hermana Raditz y algunos de los miembros de la corte, también a algunos habitantes de mi planeta natal. Y ellos son nappa, la linda princesa veggis de nuestro planeta natal, tarble el hermano de la princesa. La princesa veggis se enojó por el cometario de goku y fue volado rápidamente donde esta para darle un puñetazo.

(Si quiere saber cómo sería esa versión femenina de vegeta busque por internet rule 63 de él.) Goku bloqueo los ataques de vegeta, el paso sus manos por el cuerpo de vegeta 6 años y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi quien ha sido una princesa mala y merece un pequeño castigo, jajajaja dilo. Ah ja, ja, ja, ja deja esto kakaroto y no diré eso que dices. Vamos veggis-chan sea una buena niña y dilo sino seguiré con esto hasta que te orines. Goku siguió haciéndole cosquillas a vegeta y ella se reía... ya, ya está bien kakaroto en sido una princesa mala y ya deja eso.

Goku la soltó y le sonrió divertidamente, todos se rieron excepto Darién de lo que hacía. Princesa serena murmurado: ja, ja, ja, ja ese chico es muy divertido creo que lo quiero conocer ya. Bueno para terminar la presentación los otros que vinieron fuero mi amiga broly-chan, toma un amigo de mi padre, y el rey vegeta.

Goku: Bueno para terminar el asunto nosotros vinimos aquí para formar alianzas entre la tierra, el planeta vegita y usted habitantes de la luna. Espero que acepte y nos llevemos muy bien siendo aliados, que me dice Reina Serenity acepta eso que le propongo. Goku se inclina después de haber dicho esa propuesta de amista

Rey vegeta: vaya Bardock me impresiona tu hijo parece un buen diplomático para formar alianzas entre razas. Bueno rey vegeta solo tenemos que ver que dice la reina de lo que dijo mi hijo y a ver si acepta. El rey vegeta se acerca a Bardock para susurrarle algo importante. Escúchame Bardock si la reina de la luna acepta hacer la alianza te prometo que dejo mi hija veggis se case con tu hijo cuando se grande ambos.

Bardock: hay que ver entonces que dije la reina de la luna, ya que tengo curiosidad. Gine: ja, ja, ja, ja es muy divertida su discusión y que bueno ver que mi hijo se divierta. Gine se acerca a la pequeña broly de 6 años, tiene la misma edad que goku y su hija raditz de 8 años. Que pasa pequeña broly quieres jugar con mi querido hijo goku verdad no seas tímida y ve a hablar con el cuándo le responda.

Broly se sujetaba el pecho agarrándose el vestido elegante que tiene. Eso are gine-san ya que quiero hablar y jugar con goku-kun que es un chico muy divertido y alegre. Pensamiento de gine: oh ya veo la pequeña broly está enamorada de mi querido hijo, al igual que la princesa vegeta.

Reina Serenity: me impresiono que un niño pequeño como tú de 6 años sea tan inteligente y bueno dialogado. Y si acepto la alianza que propones entre la tierra, el planeta vegita y la luna. Solo espero que vengas y visites a mi hija la princesa Serenity o como le digo yo serena para que se conozca más. Lo que dijo sorprendió mucho a serena en ese sueño que está teniendo.

Por favor goku-san me puedes hacer un favor a mí. Si claro reina Serenity cuál es ese favor que quieres que haga. Es muy fácil lo que te voy a pedir es si puedes jugar ahora con mi querida hija y se conozca un poco. Esta vez reina Serenity a mí no importa hacer eso, y lo are.

Goku: Bueno se me ocurre algo broly-chan, veggis-chan, raditz-san porque no jugamos con la princesa Serenity para ser amigos. Los tres: está bien eso parece interesante para divertirnos. Goku se acerca a la pequeña broly que está muy tímida al lado de gine, y la agarra de la mano sorprendiéndola. Broly se sonroja en el rostro de que la agarre de la mano su amigo de la infancia goku, le late el corazón rápido de que su amigo la hay sorprendido.

Se escuchó un rugido de una bestia y todos se preocupaba pensado que era un monstruo. Goku: Lo siento a todos pero no he comido broly ni yo, y lo escucharon fue mi estómago. Goku se ríe y se rasca la cabeza, los invitados y todos se calero al suelo por el comentario de goku.

Goku y broly fuero donde está la mesa de comida y empezaron bastante comida, como si fuera un hoyo negro que no tiene vacío. Todos los que no era saiyajin se sorprendieron del enorme apetito que tiene un saiyajin. Uff, uff estuvo deliciosa la comida, no lo crees broly que estuvo muy rica. Si tienes razón kakaroto-san estuvo muy deliciosa. Oh vamos broly-chan que te he dicho, que me llames goku cuando estemos en otros lugares, yo sé que te gusta decirme por mi nombre saiyajin y lo entiendo amiga. Goku le acaricia la cabeza, para que no piense que está enojada el con ella. Se sonroja mucho y le sale humo de la cabeza de broly

Bueno todavía no sé dónde está su princesa, me puede decir donde esta para buscarla y conocerla. Las versiones pequeñas de las sailor scout se sonrojaron al ver a goku y se dieron cuenta que es muy lindo, amable y de corazón puro.

Reina Serenity: goku-san veras mí querida hija está detrás de mí, solo que es algo tímida… vamos mi pequeña hija no seas tímida, discúlpala ella es poco tímida con las personas. No se preocupe mi amiga broly también es tímida como su hija, pero si usted me deja ir donde está su hija haya puedo intentar. Está bien goku-kun ven aquí y ayuda a mi pequeña.

Goku va volado donde está la reina y eso sorprende a todos menos a los saiyajin y los criaron a goku. Goku aterriza cerca de la reina y se dan cuenta que hay una niña detrás de ellas… hola mucho mi nombre es son goku y cuál es tu nombre, usagi me llamo usagi.

Tienes un lindo nombre usagi-chan, que me dices quieres jugar con migo y mis amigos para conocernos. Usagi se sonrojo completamente por el cumplido de goku, y le parece un chico amable con ella. Está bien goku-san vamos a jugar quiero saber más de ti… goku agarra la mano de usagi y van volado donde esta sus amigos para jugar.

* * *

 **Pasaron 6 años en el recuerdo que tuvo serena**

Que esta pasado aquí este sueño cambio otra vez y parece como si hubiera pasado algunos años aquí. Serena se dio cuenta que ve a una versión de serena crecida con 12 años de la misma estatura que ella, ella piensa que era la pequeña que vio en el anterior escena.

Serena se dio cuenta que la versión de ella tiene un hermoso vestido blanco y al lado esta una versión adulta de goku con armadura extraña, y le sostiene la mano a la serena del sueño. Buoh se ve que esa versión mi está muy sonrojada al estar cerca de goku y sujetarlo, me pregunto qué le paso.

Serena: goku-kun sabes ya quiero tener 18 años para que nos casemos y formemos una linda pareja, aunque sé que la princesa veggis del planeta vegeta y que es una buena amiga mía se casara con Tigo también ya que tiene sentimientos por ti al igual que yo. No me importar compartir a ti que eres el hombre más guapo con veggis, broly y tu hermana raditz o con otras chicas sabes.

Serena quedo muy sorprendida con ese sueño que está teniendo, y se esta pregunta si fue una visión de su pasado. Yo no pensé que tuviera un prometido tan guapo como el, es muy lindo y fuerte… me pregunto qué paso con mi prometido goku ya que tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo y que tengamos una cita.

Goku se sonrojo por el comentario de serena, la abraza sorprendiéndola para luego besarla apasionadamente explorado dentro de la boca de serena, para después juntar sus lenguas terminado beso largo que se dan soltó un hilo de saliva. Goku aprovecho que en la cara serena tiene el rostro muy sonrojado por el apasionado beso, y usas sus manos acariciándoles sus pecho y que de un pequeño gemido de placer.

Kyaaaa ahhhh ahh mnh, goku-kun no hagas eso aquí mi mama nos puede descubrir, serena se muerde el labio y da algunos gemidos de placer. Goku termina de acariciar los pechos de serena y la mira a los ojos. Perdón mi querida serena pero tú sabes que me gusta tocar tu hermoso cuerpo, y ese hermoso rostro que es tan delicado y suave… tu sabes mi pequeña serena que ya estoy querido aprovechar un día para tener una ardiente noche de pasión o tarde ji, ji, ji no crees hermosa. Serena se sonrojo mucho y le sale vapor de la cabeza, se cruza de brazo y le sonríe a su amado.

Oh goku-kun ja, ja, ja, ja sé que quieres que yo te de mi primera vez pero todavía no, sabes que apenas tenemos doce años, sé que me gusta mucho tus caricias en mi cuerpo pero sabes que no podemos hacer eso aquí todavía. Buuuuuuugg, se escucha una fuerte explosión y goku y serena ve a un ejército de humanos siendo controlados por negaverso… se dieron cuenta que son muchos humanos los que viene a atacar a los habitante de la luna.

Goku: no puede ser es Beryl una de mis sirvientes fieles que trataba bien, que rayos le paso ya que siento un ki malvado dentro de ella será que fue poseída por la energía malvada del negaverso. Rayos porque le tenía que pasar eso a ella que era uno de mis habitantes de la tierra que mi importa.

No te preocupes seguro hay una formar de poder quitarle a los habitantes de la tierra la maldad que fue introducida. Tienes razón mi querida serena quizás haya forma de poder ayudarlos a que este libres del mal. Vuelve al ver el ejército y goku se sorprende al ver a Darién, luego vio que cambio un traje de esmoquin negro con antifaz.

Así que ese idiota de Darién libero al negaverso que fue encerrado en un lugar donde nadie sepa. Que aras goku acaso vas detenerlo a ese hombre que fue consumido por los celos y la maldad.

Tendré que detenerlos hasta que se me ocurra una idea de cómo quitarles la malvada a todos menos el. Yo creo que fue el, que libero al negaverso y fue el seguro que influenciara de maldad para que se infectara a Beryl y los otros.

Goku despega volado rápidamente donde esta las tropas enemigas, para detenerlos y no haga un desastre al reino lunar. Todos ustedes deténganse soy goku el príncipe de la tierra, yo sé que ustedes no son malas personas en especial tu Beryl que eres alguien especial que aprecio yo te iban a pedir que te casaras con migo también y dejaras de ser sirvienta.

Los habitantes de la tierra estaba duda de lo casia gracias a la palabra de su noble príncipe que siempre los trato bien. Beryl se sujeta el corazón y se dan cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error, ya podía destruir a la persona que amo desde niños, ya que se conocieron cuando goku llego a la tierra.

Yo te destruiré goku para quedarme como rey de la tierra y ya no me llamo Darién sino Tuxedo Mask. Serena se sorprendió de saber que Tuxedo Mask era uno de los enemigo y el que, provoco el ataque a la luna. Debí darme cuenta que eras malvado, porque si me hubiera dando cuenta te hubiera encerrado en una celda, para que no liberaras a el negaverso de su prisión y eso causo que se volviera malvados.

Basta de cháchara toma esto rosa maldita goku y muere. Goku esquivo fácilmente la rosa que le envió Tuxedo Mask, para luego lazarle un pequeña bola de energía. Que dejo muy herido al Tuxedo Mask que era solo un simple humano, goku bajo al suelo donde esta esperado que se rinda.

Mejor resígnate y ríndete de una vez por todas ya que nunca podrás ganarme a mí. Eso ya lo veremos, idiota toma esto… le laza una flor envenenada en el pecho y eso provoca, que goku caiga de rondillas esta respirado pesadamente su cuerpo se siente raro y se está debilitado.

Rayos m-maldición que me hiciste bastardo siento mi cuerpo debilitándose, después de que me lazaras esa rosa. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja veo que el efecto de mi flor maldita ya te está haciendo efecto en pocos minutos morirás y será tu fin. No rayos me descuide al pensar que ya estarías acabado maldito bastardo tos, tos. Goku le sale sangre de la boca después de haber tosido y siente su cuerpo que se está durmiendo.

Beryl: nooooo mí querido goku porque le tenía pasar esto a él, que es una buena persona. Beryl y serena esta llorado mucho al ver sufrir a goku, serena: maldito Tuxedo Mask me las pagaras por hacerle eso a mí amado goku.

* * *

 **Termino el recuerdo de serena**

Rei: que, que yo no creo que el enemigo moviera la luna para bloquear a el sol y provocar el eclipse no fue negaverso porque ellos tuviera tal poder así nosotras perderíamos seguro fue otra cosa.

Amy: chicas no cree que debería pensar cual será el siguiente movimiento del enemigo para derrotarnos deberíamos pensar en eso.

Luna: amy tiene razón debemos olvidarnos de lo que causo ese eclipse debe estar unidas para que pueda derrotar a el enemigo que quiere dejar este mundo en oscuridad.

Serena: mejor vamos a comer algo en un restaura o ir de compras para pensar en otra cosa.

Rei: usagi no deberías ser tan distraída deberías concentrarte y entrenarte para mejorar y derrotar al enemigo porque ese es nuestro deber como sailor scout.

Amy: usagi deberías ser un poco más responsable y ponerte a estudiar has ido muy mal en los estudios.

Usagi: chicas yo sé que tengo que mejorar en las cosas pero no es fácil mejor vamos jugar un juego y comer algo.

 **Pensamiento de luna:** que es esto que siento tengo un presentimiento algo raro no es malo si no bueno van pasar. Anoche tuve un sueño extraño donde vi a un muchacho muy guapo musculoso con el pelo negro de puntas y al lado de él estaba la Reina Serenity y en el sueño el me tocaba en mi cabeza y me pasaba energía.

Al pasarme energía en ese sueño el me dio la habilidad de poder convertirme en humano y podría cambiar a mi forma de gato y la de humano. Tengo curiosidad de encontrarme con él y por como vi en el sueño él es una buena persona y quizás si me algo de su energía pueda ser fuerte y ayudar a las chicas me pregunto quién será.

Luna tiene un leve sonrojo en su cara al estar pensado en el hombre que vio en su sueño que la podría convertir en una mitad humana y gata.

* * *

 **Residencia Katsura estados unidos**

En la residencia katsura se encuentra tres hermosas mujeres que esta empacado ropa para salir de vacaciones y las madre aprovechara las vacaciones para pensar en qué escuela colocar a sus dos queridas hijas.

La primera de las lindas chicas es Manami Katsura su pelo es Raven negro corto Ella usa lápiz labial rojo. Ella lleva un collar de joyas de oro muy costoso en el cuello. Tiene dos anillos en su dedo meñique y el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y un anillo en el dedo medio de su mano derecha, y dos pendientes.

Ella esta usado una camisa de color violeta y debajo usa un sostén talla DD que se colocó en sus enormes tetas. Esta usado unas bragas de color negras sexy En cuanto a la figura de Manami, ella es alta, esbelta mujer y también muy voluptuosa, luciendo el busto muy grande. Altura 172 cm bwh 122-72-94cm lleva puesto gafas de sol color rojo y una maleta en su mano derecha ella es una hermosa mujer entre 26-30 años.

La segunda joven hermosa es Kotonoha Katsura la hija mayor Manami Katsura ella tiene grandes ojos de color púrpura oscuro y que continúa mismo color en el pelo recto sedoso que flota hasta la cintura. Tiene el pelo de color púrpura oscuro muy sedoso que se extiende hasta sus piernas. Más que un bello rostro, su cuerpo es muy delgado y maduro para su edad que es entre 15-16 Una de las características más significativas de su figura es que tiene grandes pechos, sólo después de su madre Manami Katsura. Su altura es de 156.7cm BWH 102-60-84 su pecho es de talla B tiene una piel blanca ella lleva puesto una camisa de color morado oscuro y debajo de ella un sostén talla B.

Tiene puesta una falda mediana de color negro lleva unas pulseras de color azul marino y en su mano derecha tiene la maleta para el viaje.

La última de las tres hermosas mujeres es Kokoro Katsura la hermana menor de Kotonoha Katsura. La hermana menor de Kotonoha, Kokoro comparte similitud con el pelo violeta como, piel blanca y un par de grandes ojos encantadores. A diferencia de Kotonoha ella, Kokoro tiene dos hebras de cabello atado con perlas su pelo es de sólo hasta los hombros tiene estructura corta. Altura 122 cm, BWH 53-47-57cm, su edad es entre 12-13 años ( **no se en realidad cual es la edad de kokoro)** es la hermana menor de carácter dulce de Kotonoha. Kokoro lleva puesto una camisa de color blanco con dos moños en el pecho de la camisa de color rojo oscuro tiene una falda de color amarrillo y en su mano tiene una maleta de viaje.

Manami Katsura: hijas ya tiene todas sus cosas dentro de las maletas para estar lista de ir de viaje dos semanas y despejar la mente. Manami hace una sonrisa cariñosa que siempre muestra a sus lindas hijas ella piensa que si las vacaciones donde van bien quizás compre una casa donde vivirá su hijas y ella.

Kotonoha: si mama yo ya tengo lista mis cosas preparas en mi maleta y ya ayude a Kokoro que no tenía su cosas lista, donde iremos de viaje mama. Kotonoha sonríen y se pregunta dónde su mama y ellas ira de viaje tiene curiosidad porque ellas vive en estados unidos ella siempre quiso ir a Japón y vivir ahí.

No pudieron ir allá porque su madre se había divorciado de su padre porque les fue infiel muchas veces y su madre se tuvo que hacer cargo de ellas dos.

Kokoro: si, si, si mama adonde iremos de viaje tengo curiosidad, porque tengo ahora ganas de divertirme un rato jugado para distraerme y nos costó a mi nee-chan y a mi colocar todas mi cosas en la maleta. Kokoro está feliz de viajar ella le gusta mucho viajar jugar en la arena para divertirse un rato kokoro se pregunta dónde ira de viaje de vacaciones.

Bueno Kotonoha y Kokoro el lugar a donde vamos de viaje es a Japón y he decidido que compraremos una casa para vivir a halla nosotras tres y disfrutar.

 **Pensamiento Manami Katsura: espero que en este viaje que vamos a hacer conseguir un hombre guapo que me dé el cariño que quiero. También espero que mi hija mayor Kotonoha en este viaje conozca a un chico que la quiera le sea fiel y le ayude a quitarle la timidez que tiene hacia a los hombre. Ella es muy tímida, responsable y buena en los estudios pero la pobre Kotonoha nunca ha tenido amigos.**

 **Pensamiento Kotonoha: espero que en este viaje que vamos a hacer a Japón yo pueda conseguir novio y amigos. Siento que tengo este presentimiento de que me voy a encontrar a el chico que vaya a ser mi novio halla en Japón. Espero que ese chico que me encuentre en Japón sea lindo cariñoso con migo y agradable estar con él.**

 **Pensamiento de Kokoro: voy a ayudar a mi hermana en este viaje que aremos con mama para que ella consiga novio y no sea tan tímida. Me siento muy mal por mi hermana que no ha tenido amigos ni novio espero que en este viaje consiga a esa persona que quiere.**

Las tres chicas se alistaron se montaron en su carro y se dirigieron a el aeropuerto para ir en avión hacia Japón a disfrutar de vivir ahí.

* * *

 **En la luna**

Goku apareció en la luna ahora está sintiendo el ki de la persona que está muy débil "esta tratado de ver donde esta esa persona en alguna parte de la luna."

Goku camina y ve los restos que quedaron de Reino de la Luna después de haber sido atacado por el negaverso en el pasado. Muy bien donde estará esa persona siento su ki muy débilmente en alguna parte tendré que buscar bien.

Goku llego caminado a una parte de los edificios destruidos del Reino de la Lunar y encuentra a una hermosa mujer. Goku se acerca a ella para ver mejor a la chica que esta recostada en el suelo dentro de un cristal.

Goku vio dentro del cristal a una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateado con dos bollos en la cabeza y le llega hasta la espalda en su cabeza en forma de coletas. Se dio cuenta que la hermosa mujer tiene una media luna de color dorado en su frente y tiene un hermoso rostro y un vestido lago de color blanco con una media luna de color dorado en el pecho.

Me pregunto cómo terminaría esta hermosa mujer dentro de ese cristal es muy extraño que este todo su cuerpo dentro. Mejor no pienso como llego dentro todo su cuerpo en ese cristal veré como destruirlo si dañar el cuerpo de la chica.

Goku cerró su mano derecho carga un poco de ki y golpe el cristal. El cristal le sale fisuras y se comienza a partir en mil pedazos y quedo completamente liberada la chica. Goku se acerca a la chica y se dan cuenta que es hermosa decidió tocarla.

Goku toca su mano y se dan cuenta que su ki está muy débil siente que ella está en un estado de coma. Rayos que le habrá pasado a esta chica voy a tocarla para ver qué fue lo que le pasó para estar encerrada.

Goku pasa su mano por la frente de la reina serenity y vio sus recuerdo (esta usado la misma habilidad que uso para ver los recuerdos de gohan y krillin en namek) goku vio quienes era los que dejaron todo el lugar destruido. También se sorprendió de saber que había una versión del aquí al igual que otras personas.

Así que tú te llamas serenity tendré que darte un beso y pasar energía mía hacia tu cuerpo para reanimarte. Goku se acercó a el hermoso rostro de serenity y concentro algo de energía en sus labios toco sus labios y goku sintió lo suave labios de serenity con el beso que le está dando. La energía que concentro goku en sus labios hacia los labios de serenity paso algo de energía y el cuerpo la hermosa joven se recuperó la energía perdida solo que obtuvo un aumento gracias al traspasó.

Serenity abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos gris oscuro (no sé cuál es su color de ojos) y se dan cuenta que un guapo joven la esta besado. Ella se sonroja sus mejillas se pone coloradas de la emoción goku dejo de pasa energía y le profundiza el beso reclamado la linda boca de Serenity con avidez. Goku profundizo más el beso deslizado su lengua en su boca comenzó a explorar.

Todas las partes de la boca y goku comenzaron a enredar su lengua a la de Serenity.

Serenity y goku abre la boca dándose un beso francés introduce en la boca de ambos sus lenguas moviéndolas de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo les sale algo de saliva. Ambos terminaron el beso y para respirar un poco por la falta de aire de estar besándose ellos dos.

Goku y Serenity se separaron el la ayudo a levantarse para hablar con ella. Hola joven me puedes decir tu nombre y gracias por liberarme de ese cristal que mantenían cuerpo dentro todo este tiempo yo me llamo Serenity.

Hola Serenity yo me llamo son goku y no te preocupes yo sentí tu energía que estabas muy débil así que vine aquí para saber de quiere esa energía que estaba muy débil. Cuando te vi encerrada en ese cristal decidí ayudarte a salir y pasarte energía con un beso para que recuperaras tu energía.

Serenity se sonrojo tiene sus mejillas coloradas porque ella le gustó mucho el beso que le dio goku a ella pasándole energía. Me imagino que no has comido nada estado encerrada dentro del cristal te daré esta semilla cómela te ayudara recuperar fuerza. Goku mete su mano en la bolsa de semillas de ermitaño y saca dos una para ella y para el para recuperar algo de energía perdida.

Comete esto te ayudara a recuperarte. También esta semilla te mantendrá 10 días sin necesidad de comer de nuevo. Serenity agarra una semilla de la mano de goku se la lleva a la boca y se la come al terminar de comérsela ella se sorprende que su cuerpo se siente al 100%.

 **Pensamiento de Serenity:** ahora que veo a este joven se parece a son goku el héroe que se sacrificó por todos. Si goku hubiera seguido vivo seria como el, me pregunto si él es la reencarnación de goku.

Después de darle la semilla a Serenity… goku agarro la semilla del ermitaño que tenía en la mano y se la come recuperado de las heridas que tenías cuando lucho con hades y obtuvo un zenkai que aumento un poco su poder.

Goku se dan cuenta que en el cuello de Serenity está el tatuaje de un dragón chino de color plateado está sorprendido que le apareciera en el cuello ese tatuaje piensa que fue cuando la beso y paso energía. Oye Serenity deberías ver en tu cuello algo te apareció ahí.

Ah que te refieres goku que tengo en el cuello "Serenity mira en su cuello y se dan cuenta" es cierto goku-san que tengo algo en el cuello y es este tatuaje de un dragón chino plateado me pregunto cómo apareció.

Bueno Serenity yo creo que fue cuando te bese y pase algo de mi energía seguro ahora eres inmortal y también seguro No sufrirás de envejecimiento como yo eso seguro lo explica. Así que goku eres inmortal y no enviejes ¡ahhhhh espera como es que eres inmortal porque pareces un humano normal no entiendo! No nada como es posible.

Sweatdrop ya, ya Serenity tranquila déjame explicarte yo soy un saiyajin además de ser un dios si quieres te puedo mostrar mis recuerdos. Está bien goku tengo curiosidad de saber acerca de ti y saber que es un saiyajin.

Goku sintió algo extraño detrás de él se dan vuelta y ve "ahhhh recupere mi colita que había sido cortada hace tiempo ah pero no importa".

Espera un momento goku-san a que te refieres con que tu cola "Serenity se acerca a goku y ella se sorprende al ver que goku le salió una cola de mono" goku-san porque tienes una cola de mono los humanos no tiene acaso viendo en tus recuerdos puedo saber.

Tienes razón que al ver mi recuerdos sabrás porque tengo cola. Goku se acerca a Serenity la toca en la cabeza mostrándole sus recuerdos a ella. Ella ve todos los recuerdos de goku de cuando era pequeño a adulto se dio cuenta que goku… es muy adorable cuando era niño y cuando creció se ve más lindo y ahora que tiene un cuerpo muy bien definido que lo hace ver sexy porque esos músculos lo hacer ver muy lindo a goku.

Ella tiene lágrimas en sus ojos al darse cuenta que fue duro para goku vivir solo en la Montaña Paozu después de haber muerto su abuelito gohan que lo había. Ella vio todos los recuerdos de goku y también el recuerdo de cuando descubrió a su esposa engañándole y ahora está divorciado.

Serenity abre los ojos lentamente se acerca a goku y lo abraza. Goku le acaricia la cabeza de Serenity la agarra por la espalda y ellos dos sigue así unos minutos abrazados y se suelta.

Goku pasa su mano y saca la capsula de las armaduras para darle una ella goku presiona la capsula y aparece un enorme armario y goku saca una armadura indestructible femenina para ella. Goku-san que es eso que sacaste dentro del bolsillo de la armadura que tenía una caja y un traje para que son.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja bueno Serenity esto que saque es un traje indestructible para ti te lo puedes colocar en una parte de aquí yo no veré mientras te cambias. Está bien goku-san (sonrojada) iré a una parte de por allá para colocarme este traje que me das.

Ella agarra el traje saiyajin indestructible y van a unas columnas para ponerse el traje. Pasaron 10 minutos regreso Serenity usado el traje indestructible saiyajin debajo de el vestido blanco que tenía puesto.

Goku como me queda este traje (sonrojada) que te parece me veo linda con este traje. Goku se rasca la cabeza pensado que decirle. Bueno Serenity-san yo no soy bueno con eso de cosas románticas y ni de dar cumplidos pero lo que sí puedo decir es que eres una mujer muy hermosa y te quedo bien el traje que te di que es muy resistente.

Serenity tiene la cara muy sonrojada sus mejillas esta coloradas y le late el corazón muy rápido. **Pensamiento de Serenity: que es esto que siento porque mi corazón late rápido por el cumplido de goku no entiendo porque me sonrojo.**

 **Pensamiento de goku: siento que el poder de Serenity es algo fuerte pero por como vi en sus recuerdos ella no entrenaba si no usaba magia. Yo creo que si la entreno ella puede ser fuerte y su poder puede ser muy alto ¿Por qué? el que tiene ahora es de 150. Creo que ya lo decidí le preguntare a ella porque creo que no se debe desaprovechar para que no baje mucho su poder como le paso a gohan por dejar de entrenar si 7 años mientras morir llevándome a cell.**

Serenity-san lo que te voy a decir es algo importante y quiero saber si tú quieres que te entrene para que seas fuerte. Si quieres dime también si quieres venir con migo a vivir con migo yo te cuidare y protegeré.

Goku-san (late rápido el corazón y sonrojada en el rostro) yo no tengo más un lugar donde vivir porque aquí el palacio lunar fue destruido y está bien viviré con Tigo. Goku-san acaso tú quieres entrenarme para que sea fuerte porque si es así acepto eso goku-san porque con tu entrenamiento seguro seré muy fuerte.

Ha… ha… ha… ha qué bueno que aceptaste venir con migo y que te entrene ahora Serenity-san tócame porque ahora nos iremos ah la tierra y a buscar a alguien. Goku apunta con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha a la frente y cierre los ojos y ya consiguió la firma de ki de la persona.

Goku y Serenity desaparece de la luna con la teletransportacion que uso goku hacia la otra firma que sintió goku.

* * *

 **Mar de Siberia Oriental**

 **Barco hundido Tumba de Natassia**

Siberia es una vasta región situada en Rusia que ocupa la parte septentrional del continente asiático, esta se extiende desde la cadena de los Urales al oeste hasta el Pacífico al este. Esta región es el lugar donde de entrenamiento del Cisne Hyoga y está cerca de la región de Blue graad. Como sugiere su posición geográfica, el frío extremo reina en este lugar. Un mar cuyo hielo cubre la superficie, retiene preso el buque hundido dónde está una hermosa mujer descansado.

Goku y Serenity aparece dentro del Barco hundido en el mar de Siberia que es muy helado. Al aparecer Serenity siente mucho frio al estar dentro de el barco hundido que tiene agua helada.

Goku ve a una hermosa mujer de cabello que tiene un hermoso vestido de color rosa y tiene una hermosa piel suave de color blanca. Goku se acerca a ella toca su cabeza y ve sus recuerdos de cómo se hundió el barco y ella termino en un estado criogenizada manteniéndola joven tanto tiempo ahi.

Serenity-san aguanta el frio de esta agua voy a sacar esta mujer que quedo aquí en este barco que se hundió. Tratare de aguantar goku-san pero por favor hazlo rápido el agua de aquí es muy fría cuando salgamos de aquí me calentaras por favor.

Está bien Serenity-san cuando termine recuperar a Natassia dándole algo de energía te calentare porque seguro estas muy fría. Goku se acercó a el hermoso rostro de Natassia y concentro algo de energía en sus labios toco sus labios y goku sintió lo suave labios de Natassia con el beso que le está dando. La energía que concentro goku en sus labios hacia los labios de Natassia paso algo de energía y el cuerpo la hermosa joven se recuperó la energía perdida solo que obtuvo un aumento gracias al traspasó.

Natassia abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro (no sé cuál es su color de ojos) y se dan cuenta que un guapo joven la esta besado. Ella se sonroja sus mejillas se pone coloradas de la emoción…, goku dejo de pasar energía y le profundiza el beso reclamado la linda boca de Natassia con avidez. Goku profundizo más el beso deslizado su lengua en su boca comenzó a explorar.

Todas las partes de la boca y goku comenzaron a enredar su lengua a la de Natassia.

Natassia y goku abre la boca dándose un beso francés introduce en la boca de ambos sus lenguas moviéndolas de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo les sale algo de saliva. Ambos terminaron el beso y para respirar un poco por la falta de aire de estar besándose ellos dos.

Goku y Natassia se separaron el la ayudo a levantarse para hablar con ella. Hola joven me puedes decir tu nombre y gracias por ayudarme yo me llamo Natassia. Ella se sorprende de que puede respirar en el agua de el lugar donde esta que es muy frio si morir por falta de oxígeno.

Goku agarra a Natassia y Serenity piensa un lugar que es un bosque y desaparece ellos tres.

* * *

 **Bosque deshabitado**

Goku Natassia y Serenity se dieron cuenta que es un hermoso bosque con muchos animales el que las había traído goku. Goku pasa su mano por dentro de la armadura y saca en su bolsillo una capsula que tiene la casa enorme aparece dejado muy sorprendidas Natassia y Serenity.

Se me olvidaba presentarme Natassia yo soy son goku es un gusto conocerte. Gracias goku-san por sacarme de ese barco donde estuve dormida cuando se hundió.

Natassia se quita el abrigo que tiene quedado en un vestido morado que tenía el día de el hundimiento. Cuando se quitó el abrigo rosa que tenía- goku dio cuenta que en el cuello de Natassia está el tatuaje de un dragón chino de color amarillo está sorprendido que le apareciera en el cuello ese tatuaje piensa que fue cuando la beso y paso energía. Oye Natassia deberías ver en tu cuello algo te apareció ahí cuando te bese.

Ah que te refieres goku que tengo en el cuello "Natassia mira en su cuello y se dan cuenta" es cierto goku-san que tengo algo en el cuello y es este tatuaje de un dragón chino amarillo me pregunto cómo apareció.

Bueno Natassia yo creo que fue cuando te bese y pase algo de energía mía seguro ahora eres inmortal y también seguro No sufrirás de envejecimiento como yo eso seguro lo explica. Así que goku eres inmortal y no me enviejes ¡ahhhhh espera como es que eres inmortal porque pareces un humano normal no entiendo! No nada como es posible.

Sweatdrop ya, ya Natassia tranquila déjame explicarte yo soy un saiyajin además de ser un dios si quieres te puedo mostrar mis recuerdos. Está bien goku tengo curiosidad de saber acerca de ti y saber que es un saiyajin. Goku mete una de sus mano en la bolsa de semillas de el ermitaño saca una para Natassia.

Comete esto te ayudara a recuperarte. También esta semilla te mantendrá 10 días sin necesidad de comer de nuevo. Natassia agarra una semilla de la mano de goku se la lleva a la boca y se la come al terminar de comérsela ella se sorprende que su cuerpo se siente al 100%.

Goku se acerca a Natassia la toca en la cabeza mostrándole sus recuerdos a ella. Ella ve todos los recuerdos de goku de cuando era pequeño a adulto se dio cuenta que goku es muy adorable cuando era niño y cuando creció se ve más lindo y sexy.

Ella tiene lágrimas en sus ojos al darse cuenta que fue duro para goku vivir solo en la Montaña Paozu después de haber muerto su abuelito gohan que lo había. Ella vio todos los recuerdos de goku y también el recuerdo de cuando descubrió a su esposa engañándole y ahora está divorciado.

Natassia abre los ojos lentamente se acerca a goku y lo abraza. Goku le acaricia la cabeza de Natassia la agarra por la espalda y ellos dos sigue así unos minutos abrazados y se suelta.

Oiga chicas deberíamos a entrar para que yo las pueda calentar después de que fui haya a buscarte Natassia. Está bien goku-san además nuestros cuerpos esta fríos estado en el agua fría que es de Siberia.

* * *

 **Dentro de la casa**

Goku llevo a Natassia y Serenity a una habitación de la casa. La habitación es muy espaciosa con todo esas cosas que tiene una habitación. Goku, Natassia y Serenity habla un poco mientras esta ahí hasta que ellas dos se les ocurren algo.

Natassia se acerca a Serenity para susurrarle algo en oído que le interesa a ambas mucho. **Oye Serenity porque no besamos a goku le decimos que queremos que nos hagas suyas que queremos ser sus mujeres y estar con él.**

Serenity se sonrojo por lo que le dijo Natassia a ella y le gustó mucho esa idea de estar con goku y ser su mujer ella decidió acercase a Natassia y decirle algo.

Serenity se acerca a el oído de Natassia para susúrrale algo. **Natassia-san creo que tienes razón vamos a hacerlo quiero que ambas seamos sus mujeres él es muy lindo y fuerte. Jajajaja veo que aceptaste eso que te dije bueno es hora de hacerlo quiero volverlo a besar (sonrojadas ambas) y me pregunto qué tan grande la tendrá.**

La armadura que usa goku brilla y se divide las partes de la armadura creado una caja Cloths que tiene los mismos colores que la armadura quedado goku con el traje que le había dado wiss que uso cuando peleo contra freezer. (La armadura que tiene goku que se dividió se llama súper armadura divina legendaria es muy poderosa).

Goku agarra la caja Cloths donde está la armadura y la coloca en una mesa grande que está en la habitación. No pensé que la armadura se guardara en una caja aunque estas la primera vez que uso una y es impresiónate porque ahora puedo usar el cosmo también.

Serenity y Natassia está muy sonrojadas en el rostro porque le puede ver el pecho musculoso de goku al dividirse la armadura y se dan cuenta que es muy lindo y ya quiere hacerlo. Se percataron que goku tiene una cola de mono.

Goku se sentó de nuevo en la cama Serenity y Natassia le saltaron sobre el empezado a besarlo en los labios turnándose cada una dándole un beso a goku. Primero fue Serenity le está dando a goku un beso francés que ambos disfrutad pero se separa por falta de aire terminal el beso saliéndoles un hilo de saliva de sus lenguas.

Natassia se acerca a el rostro de goku y se comienza dar Besos ladeado, las cabezas de los dos se inclinan en direcciones opuestas Las cabezas inclinadas de ambos permiten un mejor contacto de los labios y una honda penetración de la lengua. Sus lenguas se juntan entrelazándose para luego cambiar el beso que se dan a uno más profundo dejado de mover sus cabezas de direcciones opuestas.

Ambos se separaron dejado un hilo de saliva que separa y en la cara de Natassia ella tiene una sonrisa de felicidad y esta sonrojada. Ahora chicas me puede decir porque hicieron eso no estoy enojado con ustedes y no puedo decir que no me gusto dígame tranquilas no me enojare.

Natassia y Serenity: bueno goku-san (sonrojadas) queremos ser tus mujeres desde hoy por favor tengamos sexo para expresar nuestro amor hacia ti goku-san.

Está bien lo are chicas hahaha porque hace tiempo que no lo hago y ya tengo ganas de hacerlo desde que ya no estoy casado estoy libre y no se preocupe chicas las quiero. Las chicas saltaron encima de goku abrazándolo y besándolo en rostro porque esperar disfrutarlos.

* * *

 **Comienza lemon**

Serenity se quita la armadura saiyajin que tiene debajo de su vestido quedado solo con su vestido blanco que también se lo quita dejado ver su hermoso y sexy cuerpo desnudo. Natassia se quita el vestido de color morado que usa quedado con su sostén de color blanco y unas bragas de color negro sexy.

Goku se acerca a Serenity pasa su mano derecha por la vagina haciendo que grite de placer al sentir los dedos de goku dentro de su coño que ya está mojado. Goku chupa las tetas de Serenity pasa su lengua por sus tetas mientras pasa su otra mano tocado las tetas de Natassia y ella grita de placer al sentir las caricias de goku hacia ellas.

Goku pasa su cabeza por el cuello de Serenity lo comienza a besar y le muerde el cuello marcándola a ella como su mujer. Le lame la sangre que le sale de la marca de apareamiento y sigue chupado y besa delicada cuerpo y hermoso cuerpo de ella mientras Serenity pega un gime de placer fuerte. Luego goku se acerca a el cuello de Natassia lo comienza a besar y lamer para luego morderla y dejarla marcada al igual que Serenity. Ella gime fuertemente al goku clavarle sus colmillos y marcarla como una de sus mujeres.

Goku lame la sangre que le sale a Natassia de su cuello después de haberla marcado y sigue el besándolas a ambas y acariciándolas en todo el cuerpo de ellas. Y disfrutar como gime de placer ellas dos eso lo emociona más hace que su sangre saiyajin se emocione de la excitación. De poder aparease y calma el deseo sexual que no había tenido sexo desde su divorcio en mucho tiempo.

Ahhhh! Ah! ah! Ahhhh! ohhhhh mhn ahhh haaaaaa ahh haaa ahhh si goku-san ahhhh haaa se siente bien que nos chupes las tetas y nos lamas las tetas ahh ahhhhhh ahhhh ha si siguen, siguen estamos sintiendo que estamos a punto de venirnos.

Ahhh ahhhhh ah haaa ohhhh uhhh hu si goku si si si ahh ahhhh se siente muy bien que toque mi coño con tus dedos y me chupes ahhhhh haa las tetas ahhh.

Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh! Ah! Si, si, si AA! Ahhhhhh! Ah! Ahhhhhh ahhhh ahhhhh si, si sigue así goku-san ahhhh me vengo. Serenity se corre en la mano de goku que la estaba masturbado y ella queda algo agotada.

Goku acerca su mano que está llena con el líquido del orgasmo que tuvo Serenity, el lame el líquido que quedo en su mano y a goku le gusto probar los jugos vaginales que expulso. El sabor de tus líquidos vaginales Serenity tiene un sabor dulce que me gusta mucho sabes voy a disfrutar mucho estar con ustedes ahora tenido sexo.

Serenity se tapó su hermoso rostro para ocultar su sonrojo de goku a ella le gusto lo que le dijo está feliz. Goku usa su cola para acariciar los cuerpos de Serenity y Natassia. Y no solo su cola tocaba el cuerpo de las chicas, también esta liberado Feromonas en el cuerpo de ellas para atraer más a él y se excite más.

Goku sigue chupado lamiendo y jugado con las tetas de Natassia. Esta grita mucho placer le gusta que goku juegue lama y chupa su tetas ella piensa que goku es un dios en el sexo ella siente que está a punto de venirse. El aprovechaba y besaba el ombligo, las tetas, el cuello, las piernas.

Ahh ahhh ahh ahhhh ahh si, si, si sigue, sigue chupándome las tetas y besa y mi cuerpo ahhh, ah, ah, ahh, ah, ahh, ahhhh creo que estoy a punto de venirme ahhh me vengo. Goku que cambio de posición y estaba chupado y lamiendo el coño mojado de Natassia y ella al no aguantar se corre en el rostro de goku.

Goku-san lo siento no me pude aguantar y me corrí en tu rostro cuando me lamias. Ella se tapa el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo, mientras así eso goku lamio el líquido vaginal y le gusto sabor que tiene. Natassia-san el sabor de tus jugos vaginales es picante y me gusto ese sabor picante que tiene los líquidos de tu primer orgasmo que tendrás ahora.

Bueno chicas ya que les di placer a ustedes porque no me lo dan a mí y seguiremos con esto que se está poniendo muy bueno. Goku se baja sus calzoncillos dejado sorprendidas a Serenity y a Natassia que al ver la enorme polla de goku que es de 24 cm se emocionaron al verlo.

Les sale baba a ambas al ver esa enorme polla se mordieron un poco el labio inferior y su coños está muy mojados de la excitación al ver eso de querer tener esa enorme polla dentro.

 **Pensamiento de Serenity:** rayos la polla de goku es enorme no sé si me cabra toda esa hermosa verga en mi pequeña boca o en mi coño o ano. Yo no he tenido sexo en muchos años estado encerrada en ese cristal y me coño esta todo mojado de querer probar esas enorme verga en mi boca y coño espero aguantar.

 **Pensamiento de Natassia:** oh es muy grande su verga ya quiero saborearla es mejor que la pequeña polla del padre de hyoga. Espero que me entre en mi boca, mi coño que esta todo mojado al ver tal verga enorme.

Goku le acerca a ambas su enorme verga y ellas está muy sonrojadas al ver una polla así de enorme al estar cerca la siente que esta palpitado.

Serenity empezó lamiendo con su lengua la parte inferior de la polla y las bolas. Natassia mientras pasa su lengua de arriba hacia abajo lamiendo parte superior del pene.

Goku pasa sus manos masajeado, exprime las tetas de Serenity y Natassia también pasa sus manos metiéndoles dedo que esta todas mojadas sus coños. Serenity mientras lamia el lado derecho de la polla de goku soltaba gemidos de placer al goku tocarle las tetas y pasarle mano por su coño.

Natassia está lamiendo el lado izquierdo y mientras lo hace suelta gemidos de placer por que goku la está tocado en las tetas masajeado, exprimiendo y pasado dedo por su coñito mojado.

Goku suelta grito de placer por la mamada que le hace ella dos está disfrutado mucho. Natassia llego a la punta de el pene de goku ella paso su lengua lamiendo la punta moviendo su lengua de izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo.

Serenity subió su cabeza para lamer la punta de la polla ella quería saborear la punta también.

Serenity empezó a tratar de meterse la enorme polla de goku en su pequeña boca mientras Natassia está lamiendo las bolas de goku. Y goku está concentrado algo de su energía en su polla para que adapte al tamaño de la pequeña boca de Serenity que le está haciendo una mamada.

Goku agarra la cabeza de Serenity para que se la trague toda en su boca y lo disfrute la polla. Goku decidió usar una técnica sexual que perfeccionó cuando entrenaba "el concentra algo de su ki en su espalda y le sale 14 tentáculos" de color negro.

Goku se concentró para que los tentáculos tengan de formas de polla para metérselas y que grite duro de placer cuando se las metas.

Las chicas que estaba lamiendo la polla de goku se sorprendieron de esos 14 tentáculos que tiene en la espalda con forma de polla abrieron mucho la boca de la sorpresa que le "salía" mucha baba de querer que se los meta.

Goku pasa sus manos quitándole las bragas mojadas de Natassia, luego de quitarle las bragas pasa sus manos acariciado, masajeado y exprimiendo las tetas de Serenity.

Goku mientras juegas con las tetas de Serenity mueve sus tentáculos "metiéndole" dos por el ano cuando se los metió se le abrieron "rápido" los ojos de sorpresa a Serenity. Al tener los tentáculos recorriendo toda la entrada del ano le dan mucho placer mientras tiene la enorme polla de goku en su boca que sigue mamado dándole un garganta profunda.

Cuando se los había metido ella puso una cara pervertida ella "sintió" mucho placer al tener la polla de goku en su boca y dos tentáculos en su ano.

Goku mueve dos tentáculos más metiéndoselos en el coño que esta todo mojado se los mete moviéndolo explorado dentro del coño.

Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos otra vez al sentir que los tentáculos de goku la hace sentir más excitada es como estar en el cielo eso siente ella. Goku mueve otros dos tentáculos que ahora se acercaron a las tetas de Serenity.

Glup, glub, glup, glup, glup, ah ah! Ah ah! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Glup glup glup glup glup glup ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Glup glup glup ah! Ah! Glup… glup… gluh… glub… glup. Ah! Ah! Mm goku… goku… goku… goku… eres un dios en el sexo ah ah! ah! Ah! Ah! El hace que todo mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente ah!.

Goku pasa dos tentáculos metiéndoselos en el coño todo mojado de Natassia y dos por el ano de su pequeño culito. Cuando se los metió ella había abierto los ojos sorprendida por el placer que está recibiendo por los tentáculos.

Ella se siente muy excitada y tiene la cara mostrado una sonrisa pervertida al recibir mucho placer al sentir que los tentáculos toca su punto g haciéndola gritar muchos gemidos de placer. Luego goku pasó tres tentáculos cerca de las tetas de Natassia uno de ellos está en medio de las tetas y los otros dos está tocado las tetas y los pezones.

Goku decidió usar otros dos tentáculos metiéndoselos en la boca a Natassia mientras grita de placer por los otros tentáculos que tiene dentro. Manosea las tetas de Serenity el vio como la cara de ella dos esta punto venirse y soltar un orgasmo por tanto placer que les da.

Goku se corre sacado mucho semen de su polla que estaba en la boca de Serenity que le hacia la mamada. Serenity no pudo aguantar tanto semen que expulso la polla de goku en su boca "algo de él semen cayo en la cama".

Los tentáculos que uso goku derramaron semen en el coño, ano, tetas y boca de Natassia. Algo de él semen que le había caído en la boca fue demasiado y se le salió algo. Ella se tragó el semen que tiene en la boca y en las tetas y cuando lo probo le gustó mucho haciendo una sonrisa pervertida.

Goku saco los tentáculos que uso para que se viniera y tuviera otro orgasmo Natassia ella quedo algo agotada. Los otros tentáculos que uso para metérselo por el ano, coño y tetas de Serenity se habían corrido también llenándola de semen.

Cuando la llenaron de semen ella pego un gemido fuerte. Ella se tragó el semen que le quedo en la boca y paso sus manos saboreado el seme de sus tetas. Cuando termino de saborearlo ella hiso una sonrisa de felicidad le gusto probar el semen de goku.

Goku después de correrse el hace desaparecer los "tentáculos" de su espalda. Oye goku-kun porque hiciste desaparecer esos tentáculos maravillosos… dice Serenity y Natassia juntas. Sabes goku-kun tu rico semen tiene un sabor dulce que nos gusta.

Bueno ahora vendrá la mejor parte de la diversión. Goku se recostó en la cama y luego Serenity se coloca frente de la cabeza de goku baja mostrándole su coño mojado y el empieza a lamer, le mete dedo, chupa la vagina mientras ellas se colocó arriba de su cabeza. Natassia se coloca cerca de la polla enorme de goku y pasa su mano cerca de ella llenándola de saliva mientras se la empieza a meter lentamente en su coño ella se sienta sobre las caderas de goku para que entre la polla enorme de goku.

Cuando la punta de la polla el Glande empezó a entrar ella empezó a gritar gritos de dolor y placer porque nunca espero tener una polla tan grande dentro de su coño. Cuando se acostumbró a tener la polla de goku en su coño ella empezó brinca lentamente moviendo su caderas para que llegue a su punto g.

Serenity y Natassia dan gemidos fuertes al sentir tanta "excitación". Goku concentra algo de energía brillado un momento y detrás de Natassia aparece una copia de goku que creo. La copia se acerca por detrás de Natassia y usa sus manos acariciado, masajeado, jugado con sus tetas. Mientras esta jugado con sus tetas le empieza a meter la polla por el ano haciendo que grite más de placer al tener dos polla enorme.

Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Ah! OH! Mmm si…si…si goku eres ah! Ah! Oh! Uh! Ah! Dios en el sexo ah! ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Uh! Mientras goku sigue lamiendo la vagina que esta toda mojada de Serenity y usa sus manos acariciado las tetas de ella haciéndola gritar de placer. Luego pasa sus manos por su suave culo y lo aprieta "provocado" que suelte un fuerte gemido que le gusto que le tocara así goku.

Kya ah! Ah! Oh! Goku… goku…ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Eres un dios en la cama ah! Mm ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ah! Ya quiero ah! Ah! Tener tu polla enorme en mi coño ah! Húmedo. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm goku ah! Oh! Oh! Estamos ah! Punto de venirnos ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! – Ah! Ah! Ah! Nosotros también estamos a Punto de corrernos ah! Ah! Ah! Ah ah.

Goku y su copia se corre liberado mucho semen en el coño y ano de Natassia – cuando ellos dos se corrieron ella soltó un gemido fuerte al sentir su cuerpo muy cansado por todo el semen que libero goku sobre su coño y ano. soltó un gemido fuerte liberado sus jugos vaginales quedo agotada teniendo otro orgasmo por las lamidas y caricias que le hiso goku.

Natassia cerró los ojos quedado unos minutos inconsciente después de tener tres orgasmos y tener la enorme polla de goku dentro suyo que se la había sacado. Goku la recuesta un momento en la cama para seguir cogiéndose a Serenity decidió que le quiere meter su polla dentro de su coño.

Goku agarra el culo de Serenity mientras se coloca de pie y ella se agarra a goku de pie, echando los brazos a su cuello, alzando sus muslos para abrazar con ellos su cintura. Goku le comienza a meter su enorme polla dentro de su coño mientras está sosteniéndola en esa posición la besa apasionadamente para acostumbrase a su polla.

Cuando se la había metido ella había abierto los ojos de sorpresa al sentir dolor porque nunca ha tenido una polla tan grande dentro. Ella soltó gemidos fuertes por la penetrada que no estaba acostumbrada a tener algo grande lo siguiente le gusto goku la beso apasionadamente. La copia de goku aprovecho y le metió su polla dentro de el ano cuando se la metió a ella soltó otro gemido fuerte mientras sigue besándose.

Goku termina el beso y acerca su rostro empezado a besar el cuello de ella. Serenity suelta gemidos por los besos y las penetrada que le hace goku que no puedo controlar sus hormonas saiyajin que quería tener sexo.

Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Goku, goku, goku, ah! Ah! Ah! La tienes ah! Muy gran tu polla ah! Espero ah! Poder ah! Aguantar. Tranquila Serenity iremos despacio para ir más rápido ya que estamos dentro de tu ano y coño – solo que estas apretando dentro de tu coño húmedo y ano prepárate iremos más "rápido" aguanta lo disfrutaras. La copia de goku esta besado la parte de atrás de el cuello, espalda y también pasa sus manos acariciado su suave y hermosa cabello plateado de Serenity.

Ellos dos la penetrarla más rápido haciendo que grite gemido fuertes de placer que ella disfruta mucho al igual que goku y su copia. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Goku, goku, goku, goku ah! Ah! Eres una bestia en el sexo eres el mejor. Goku y su copia se corre llenándola de semen y ella soltó grito fuerte de placer cayendo inconsciente por el cansancio.

* * *

 **Fin de escena lemon**

Goku coloco a Serenity suavemente en la cama para que descanse. Mientras el concentro energía y su copia volvió a él, goku concentro algo de ki que rodea en el cuerpo le había rodeado agua en el cuerpo. Limpio su cuerpo del sudor de todo el sexo que tuvo. Goku había decidido bajar a comer y esperar a que ellas despierte de el casación.

Goku sale a la cocina y al llegar el presiona la capsula que tiene comida ilimitada. Cuando presiono la capsula apareció una nevera que tiene la comida ilimitada dentro – goku se acercó a la nevera y saco muchos platillos para saciar el hambre que tiene después de haber derrotado a hades.

Goku decidió colocarse uno de los trajes que está en la capsulas y dejar su traje que le había dado whis en la lavadora de la casa y también decidió guarda en la casa su báculo que le trajo shenlong para usarlo luego en su entrenamiento.

Goku presiona la capsula de las armaduras y de ahí sale un armario que tiene las armaduras indestructible el agarra una de color azul y negro. Goku: está armadura se siente ligera creo que le aumentare el peso y sea mayor 350 kg y creo que luego a mi armadura le debería agregar para que pese más y me acostumbre.

Aun me acuerdo cuando cree esa técnica jajaja que se llama cambio de sexo. Fue muy divertido cuando yo entrenaba con whis y se me ocurrió crear es técnica y la uses en vegeta y se enojó mucho con migo.

* * *

 **Flashback de lo ocurrido**

Goku y vegeta está entrenado con whis para superarse "después" de la lucha con Golden freezer vegeta se dio cuenta que goku incremento su poder y es más fuerte que él. Vegeta decidió "esforzarse" para superar a su rival y amigo y ser el numero siendo el más fuerte y ser el número 1.

Ellos dos estaba descansado unos minutos después del entrenamiento – vegeta había decidido descansar y dormir un rato en un árbol cercano para recuperar sueño. Creo que aprovechare y probare una técnica que he estado perfeccionado y le jugare una broma a vegeta será muy divertido.

Goku concentro una pequeña bola de energía en su mano izquierda espero que vegeta no se despierte cuando le lance esto. Bola de cambio de sexo. Eso es lo que goku murmuro después de lazarle esa bola de energía a vegeta dormido que no se dio cuenta.

El cuerpo de vegeta esta brillado por una "energía" de color azul que fue la energía que le lazo goku. El cuerpo de vegeta deja de brillar y se muestra el cambio que sufrió en su cuerpo. El cabello de vegeta de creció llegado hasta la espalda su pecho ahora tiene unas tetas de tamaño E. vegeta se levantó y "sintió" algo extraño en su cuerpo al abrirlos grito al darse cuenta que es ahora una mujer. La voz de vegeta se escucha como la de una linda chica de unos 18 o 20 años.

Vaya funciono la técnica que estaba probado jajajaja se ve muy linda vegeta. Eso es lo que goku murmuro para que le escuchara vegeta que ahora está enojada. Creo que debería jugar unos minutos con él para luego volverlo a la normalidad y seguro estará muy enojado después.

Goku desaparición estado "detrás" de vegeta y él no se dan cuenta por el arranque de ira que está teniendo. Quién diablos ha sido el insecto bastardo que me convirtió en mujer me las pagara maldita sabandija muéstrate. Goku agarra a vegeta por los hombros tomándolo por sorpresa, y los comienza acariciar dándole una mala espina y un escalofrió en la espalda.

K-kakaroto que diablos haces porque me estas tocado mis hombros y estas empezado a acariciar, que rayos estas tratado de hacer insecto no te atrevas a tocarme a mí. Tranquila vegeta solo será un pequeño jueguito entre tú y yo "sé que estarás muy enojada con lo que haré".

Goku pasa sus manos quitándole la armadura de vegeta, goku ve que los senos de vegeta son talla E al el usar su técnica de cambiar de sexo en vegeta. Goku se acercó a las tetas de vegeta y las empieza a manosear, toquetear, besar, lamer. Vegeta esta toda sonrojada y está dando gritos de placer, gemidos que ella disfruta que goku le haga eso.

n-no nooo no ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… k-kakaroto no hagas esto bastardo como te atreves a tocar a mi ah… ah déjame oh… ah. Tranquilízate vegeta solo son pequeñas caricias para que dejes de ser cascarrabias no te preocupes no te meteré mi polla lo único que are es que te corras.

Maldito insecto ah… ah… ah… acaso tú me convertiste en mujer para hacerme esto me las ah… ah… ahhh pagaras maldito k-kakaroto. Tranquila vegeta esto será rápido que te saque un orgasmo tocado estos deliciosas tetas… sabes ojalá hubieras sido mujer vegeta por te ves muy lindo como mujer.

Pero que rayos dices k-kakaroto y no es como si me gustara estas ah… ahhh ah… ah… ah… ah…ah caricias y lo que me haces k-kakaroto ah… ah… ah. (El rostro de vegeta esta todo sonrojado y está haciendo como una chica tsundere.)

Goku pasa su mano derecha por la condición de mujer que tiene ahora vegeta "goku se dio cuenta al tocar el coño de vegeta que está muy húmedo y goku hace una sonrisa pervertida".

 **Pensamiento de fémale vegeta: que rayos es este extraño sentimiento, acaso será que me gusta que el insecto de kakaroto me toque en esta forma de mujer.**

Goku juega con el coño húmedo de vegeta moviendo su mano derecha girándola lentamente y provocado que vegeta de gemidos fuertes de placer al sentir un orgasmo como mujer que le parece raro. Goku disfruta de los gemidos que está dando vegeta al estar jugar con sus tetas y su coño que hace disfrutar demasiado a vegeta.

Ah uh ah… ah… ah…ah… ah k-kakaroto d- detén esto insecto yo no quiero correrme y me veas teniendo un orgasmo. Que es provocado ah… ah… uh… ah…ah… uh maldito insecto esta provocado que me excite siendo mujer y estoy a punto de correrme. Ah… ah… ah… ah… uh… ah… ah… ahhhhhh…ah… uh… AH ME CORRO.

Vegeta se corre saliéndole semen de su coño, goku sonrió al ver como esta toda sudada vegeta y sonrojada "después" de correrse él se dio cuenta que los jugos vaginales del coño de vegeta son muchos y el decidió probar como sabe los jugos vaginales de vegeta en forma de mujer.

Goku acerco su mano derecha a su rostro y huele el líquido de los jugos vaginales de vegeta y se dan cuenta que huele picante. El decidió lamer el líquido para ver cómo sabe los jugos vaginales de vegeta que tiene en la mano.

Goku lo lamio y se dio cuenta que tiene un sabor picante el decidió volver a vegeta a su forma normal. El levanta sus manos creado una esfera y usa la misma técnica que uso devolviendo a vegeta a su verdadera forma y aprovecho que está agotado y termino desmayado después del pequeño orgasmo que tuvo. Vegeta esta todo dormido con su ropa y limpio, el mientras duerme piensa que está teniendo una terrible pesadilla en la que goku lo convierte en mujer.

Goku decidió ir a otro lugar "para" que vegeta no sospeche y él se fue volado a otro lugar a descansar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

Goku termino de recordar, para luego el concentrar algo de energía cambiado su traje para que pese más… para así hacer su cuerpo resiste al usar un traje pesa que le aumentara la Resistencia para las batallas.

Él fue directo a la habitación para ver si se había levantado porque se dio cuenta que pasaron dos horas mientras estaba recordado algo del pasado que hiso. Goku al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta que se estaba levantado las chicas del cansancio que tuvieron por tanto sexo que les dio goku.

Oiga Natassia y Serenity porque no se dan un pequeño baño y se limpia el sudor que tiene después de el ardiente sexo que tuvimos. Y ¿qué les pareció Natassia y Serenity les gusto esa follada intensa que tuvimos juntos? Natassia y Serenity: si goku-san fue estupenda esa follada que tuvimos y nos hiciste estar como en el cielo fue muy placentero esos orgasmos cuando nos penetrabas con tu polla enorme hermosa y esos tentáculos que sacaste de tu espalda que era enormes y muy placenteros…, cuando nos metías esos tentáculos en la vagina, ano, boca, entre las tetas y otras partes.

Bueno ja, ja, ja, ja es que "quería" intentar algo que se me ocurrió para cumplir una de mis fantasías sexuales…, que era que yo sacara tentáculos de mi espalda, para así usarlos y darles mucho placer que veo que disfrutaron.

Serenity: si goku-kun tienes razón eso fue muy placentero… que tuviéramos sexo con Tigo, lo que no entiendo por qué nos mordiste en el cuello dejándonos esta marca. Natassia: Serenity tiene "razón" yo "también" disfrute mucho de esa sesión de sexo… yo también tengo curiosidad de porque nos mordiste aquí en el cuello dejándonos esta marcas de chupo.

Bueno vera chicas (goku se rasca con una mano su cabeza) yo hice eso para marcarlas como mis mujeres y eso significa que yo deje mi esencia en ustedes dos. Y yo lo hice para que ningún otro hombre trate de tocarlas al tener mi esencia.

Y al yo marcarlas ustedes ahora seguro tiene las mismas habilidades que yo en sus cuerpo como inmortalidad, eterna juventud, poder respirar en el agua. Y ahora una energía invisible las rodea que las protege de cualquier bastardo hombre… que trate de quitarme a mis amantes que son ustedes y yo las quiero mucho a ustedes al ahora ser mis mujeres.

Lo que dijo goku a Serenity y Natassia… les provoco que se sonrojara completamente en el rostro porque les "había" dicho goku a ellas que era solo de él, y eso les gusto a ellas de poder solo ser las mujeres de goku y no de otro hombre.

Una pequeña luz cubrió el cuarto donde esta y es de color blanco con otros colores. La luz se apagó y todos ve que la luz fue provocado por un pequeña vara. Serenity la agarra y se dan cuenta que es la vara de trasformación de sailor cosmo… ella se dio cuenta que fue elegida para ser la nueva sailor cosmo.

Goku: oye Serenity tu sabes acaso que es esa cosa que tienes en la mano que "había" aparecido hace unos instantes.

Natassia: acaso tú conoces… esa vara de algún lugar de donde vives Serenity porque es muy raro que apareciera de repente.

Si conozco esto goku-kun y Natassia-san… esto es la vara de trasformaciones de la poderosa y legendaria sailor cosmo. Es algo muy sangrado que elige a quien puede ser su usuario, que le daría poderes y habilidades sorprendentes. Yo escuche la leyenda de esta poderosa reliquia cuando el milenio de plata estaba bien…, y ahora les puedo decir que yo fui elegida para ser sailor cosmo por eso "apareció" aquí la vara. Porque esta vara de transformación aparece cada 1200 años buscado al usuario indicado que lo usara.

Goku y Natassia entendieron la explicación que les acaba de decir Serenity a ellos acerca de esa vara. Bueno ustedes dos por que no van al baño y se quita todo el sudor que tiene en el baño.

Natassia y Serenity decidieron hacerle caso a goku y se fueron a bañarse y estar limpias en sus cuerpos del sudor. Goku se le ocurrió una idea para fortalecer su armadura y decidió sacar la capsula que tiene las armaduras indestructibles para que Natassia tenga una.

Goku primero aumento el peso de su armadura indestructible que tiene puesta para tener mejor resistencia en el cuerpo. Goku toco la caja donde está su armadura súper celestial y le aumento el peso de la armadura para que pese 100000 kg. Luego de haber aumentado el peso a la armadura, goku se cortó su mano derecha y le vierte algo de su sangre para que sea más resistente.

Después de haberle vertido su sangre, su mano derecha volvió a crecer apareciendo otra nueva y si heridas. Bueno ya está ya le coloque un peso más alto y le aumente la resistencia. Las chicas salieron unos minutos del baño después bañarse muy bien y quitarse el sudor que les había quedado.

Goku se fijó que ellas esta usado unas batas de baño. Goku "abrió" el armario que salió al presionar su capsula, para darle a Natassia una. Toma Natassia esta armadura… es caliente cómoda, se adapta al cuerpo del usuario, también te protegerá muy bien ya que es indestructible.

Serenity se quita la bata de baño y se coloca su armadura que le dio goku cuando estaba en la luna. Natassia agarra la armadura que le dio goku… se empieza a colocar la armadura de color azul oscuro con partes negras y ella se dio cuenta que es cómoda la armadura que esta usado.

Goku se colocó la caja que tiene su armadura en la espalda. Goku y las chicas salieron de la casa para ir a otro lugar. Pero antes de irse goku presiona un boto que se ve en la casa devolviéndola para que sea una capsula.

Bueno ya que guarde la casa… para que nadie tratara de entrar o robar "aquí". Bueno chicas sujétese a mí porque iremos a un lugar donde esta alguien que conocí, pero debe sujetarse muy bien a mí.

Serenity y Natassia se abraza el pecho de goku para estas bien sujetas a él. Goku usa coloco dos de su mano izquierda en su frente y pensó en el lugar donde esta pandora y los demás. Luego de haber pensado el lugar ellos se teletrasportaro a los campos elíseos.

* * *

 **Campos elíseos**

Todos todavía estaba esperado a goku… ya había pasado dos horas mientras goku fue a buscar con la teletransportacion a las chicas y todos pensaron que los había abandonado.

Goku aparece enfrente de tos ellos sorprendiéndolos. ¡Hola a todos! amigos ya regrese con dos chicas que estaba muy débiles en lugares lejos.

Todos se dieron cuenta que dos chicas esta abrazado a goku… se fijaron que una de las dos mujeres que esta abrazado a goku. Es una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateado con dos bollos en la cabeza y le llega hasta la espalda en su cabeza en forma de coletas. Se dieron cuenta que la hermosa mujer tiene una media luna de color dorado en su frente y tiene un hermoso rostro.

Todos ven que goku está usado una armadura saiyajin y detrás de su espalda tiene una caja y ellos piensan que ahí está la armadura súper divina.

Se dieron cuenta que la otra chica que esta abrazo a goku del lado derecho. Tiene piel blanca y suave "también tiene un hermoso rostro, y sus ojos son azul oscuro y cabello amarrillo". Hyogan al ver a su madre junto a goku está muy sorprendido porque el peso que ella estaba muerta dentro del barco hundido.

Mama, mama eres tú… Natassia se voltea y se suelta de goku al igual que Serenity y está muy sorprendidas ambas por el hermoso campo de flores perfectos que era el lugar donde está. Natassia se dan cuenta que hyogan su hijo la está llamado y se fijó que él ya está crecido y es todo hombre.

h-hola hyogan hijo mío es bueno volver a verte. Hyogan corre donde está su mama y la abraza fuerte mente y empieza a llorar de la felicidad al verla viva y fuera del barco que se había hundido en esa agua helada. Bueno la verdad si no fuera por goku yo seguiría en ese estado de coma en el agua congelada.

Hyogan está muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar de su madre… acerca de que goku la pudo sacar fácilmente del agua helada de Siberia y sacarla del estado de coma. Hyogan termino el abrazo que le estaba dando a su madre y luego se acercó donde esta goku.

Lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo incluso a la madre de hyogan "es que hyogan se inclinó hacia adelante en frente de goku bajado la cabeza para agradecerle por haber sacada a su madre del agua helada y la sacara del estado de coma".

SEÑOR goku gracias por sacar a mi mama del fondo de esa agua helada y sacarla de ese estado de coma que estuvo dentro del agua helada.

Goku se rasca la cabeza porque él no esperaba que hyogan le diera las gracias por sacar a su madre. Ja, ja, ja, ja bueno no te preocupes por eso yo además sentí que había una energía muy débil y por eso decidí buscarla.

Hyogan se levantó del agradecimiento que le estaba dando a goku y está muy sorprendido al ver que goku es una persona y dios amable.

Bueno a decir verdad fue muy fácil para mí sacarla de ahí y además de darle algo de energía. Oiga María, katie, Jenny, hinami, sora, Mónica y melisa yo sé una forma de volverlas fuertes antes de entrenar.

Todas las ninfas: ¡enserio maestro! goku ahí una forma y cuál es ese método que puede volvernos fuertes.

Es muy fácil chicas lo que tiene que hacer es sujetarse de las mano en círculo. Y cierra los ojos mientras yo concentro algo de "energía" mí para fusionar a todas ustedes en una sola chica.

Todos se sorprendieron menos goku… ellos se pregunta cómo es posible fusionarse en un solo cuerpo "a todos les pareció muy extraño lo que les acaba de decir goku y se pregunta si es cierto".

Las chicas hicieron lo que les explico y se sujetaron las manos formado un círculo para luego cerrar los ojos. Goku se acercó a ellas para luego tocar a una y concentra un poco de su ki… la energía que paso goku está rodeado el cuerpo de ellas y está sintiendo las chicas que la energía de goku es reconfortante, poderosa, cálido y nunca había sentido nada así.

El cuerpo completo de las ninfas comenzó a brillar de un color azul intenso. La luz que cubría a las chicas se puso muy intensa dejado cegados a todos los que estaba "ahí".

La luz se paró y lo único que quedo fue algo de humo que cubre a la chica fusionada. El humo y se disipo y todos esta sorprendidos por el cambio que sufrieron al fusionarse. Se dieron cuenta que la fusión de las ninfas creo a una sola, que es más herma al fusionar todas en una.

El cabello de ella cambio de color a rojo, tiene el mismo vestido blanco y algunas joyas, su tetas crecieron a talla F y sus ojos son de color magenta.

La fusión de todas las ninfas ve su cuerpo y está sorprendida al darse cuenta ¿qué es? Más bella y sexys, "además" de tener grandes sus tetas.

Las chicas fusionadas se acercaron a goku y le saltaron encima para abrazarlo. La chica al estar abrazado a goku en el pecho, ella se sonrojo en el rostro para luego besar a goku en la boca… sorprendiendo a todos por lo que acaba de hacer las chicas fusionadas.

Ella se separa de besar los labios de goku y le sale un hilo de saliva ambos. Ella tiene una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios al poder besar a goku, y esta toda sonrojada en el rostro.

Ja, ja, ja, ja debo decir que no esperaba ¿qué me tomara? Por sorpresas chicas y me besara. Oiga chicas como se llama ahora que están fusionadas en un solo cuerpo. Bueno señor goku ya que nos fusionamos nosotras nos llamamos Catalina "no podemos usar nuestros viejos nombres al nosotras ser una nueva chica al fusionarnos".

A ya entiendo lo que dices catalina-san. Ahora que me acuerdo no les he presentado a las chica que había traído con migo. Estas chicas se llaman Natassia y Serenity yo las salve dándoles un poco de energía mía.

 **Goku, goku, goku escúchame soy shen long tengo algo importante que decirte ya que alguien me llamo.** Si shen long te escucho fuerte y claro dime que es eso importante que me vas decir, y quien es el que te llamo… **bueno goku el que me hablo fue el alma del son goku del universo nueve, que es donde estamos y él me dijo que quiere hablar con Tigo de algo importante.** Está bien shen long hablare con el ahora mismo para saber que me dirá.

Son goku universo 9: hola goku soy el son goku de este universo el nueve, el favor que quiero que me hagas es que me dejes fusionar mi alma a la tuya, para formar un solo cuerpo y se me dejas unirme a ti tu poder se incrementara. Goku del universo 7: está bien goku, jajajaja aunque es algo raro llamar a alguien por mí mismo nombre sabes y los recuerdos tuyos se unirá a los míos verdad… ja, ja, ja, ja si tienes "razón" al decir que al fusionarnos tú obtendrás mis recuerdos y experiencias que tuve, además de mi inteligencia.

El alma azul del goku del universo 9 entro dentro del cuerpo de goku y eso provoco que haya una fuerte luz. Todos estaba preocupados pensado que era esa luz que esta rodea completamente su cuerpo en una poderosa luz. La luz que cubría el cuerpo de goku dejo de brillar y goku dan un sonrisa cálida para luego rascarse la cabeza.

Pandora: goku-sama está usted bien yo estaba preocupada pensado que le paso algo.

Natassia: yo también estaba preocupada por ti goku-san pensado que te paso algo.

Serenity: goku-kun que te paso para que estuvieras brillado.

Goku: bueno a decir verdad, sería muy extraño y no sé si ustedes me crea lo que lo voy a decir. Es que el alma de alguien que se llamaba como yo, y que vivía en este universo que es el 9 me dijo que quería fusionarse a mí. Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración de goku, de haberse fusionado su alma con alguien más.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de que los envía a la tierra, athena y caballeros. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos, y sorprendió más es a saori athena ya que quería conocerlo… bueno sujétese a mí y los llevare Grecia donde son ustedes, espero en unos momentos yo regresare pandora, hades, hypnos, thanatos, Natassia, Serenity y Catalina ya que tengo que llevar a ellos.

Athena no quería irse, ella quería estar con goku y conocerlo y todo sobre él y su mundo. Athena no quería irse ella quería seguir estado con goku, para conocerlo mejor y saber más. los que dijo goku se sujetaron fuertemente a él para, que usara su teletransportación, goku apunta con los dedos índice y medio de un de sus manos a la frente y cierre los ojos y localiza la firma de energía de los otros caballeros desaparecido.

* * *

 **Grecia santuario de athena**

Los amigos de seiya esta emociona pensado que ganaron la batalla al acabar eclipse. Aparecieron goku y los caballeros, junto enfrente de ellos soprediedolos. Los caballeros menos sekai: diosa athena que bueno que está bien y a salvo de la batalla contra hades. Goku se fijó que hay tres hermosas chicas con máscaras, algunos caballeros y la hermana de Pegaso decidió presentarse.

Hola a todos soy son goku y yo traje a athena aquí. Lo que dijo goku sorprendió a los presentes que esperaban athena y los caballeros… es un gusto conocerlo goku-san, y gracias por traer a la diosa athena- eso le dice los caballeros de la diosa.

Hola son goku nosotros somos Jabu de Unicornio, Geki de Osa Mayor, Nachi de Lobo, Ban de León Menor, ichi de hidra, June de Camaleón, Shaina de Ofiuco, Marin de Águila y yo soy seika.

Goku se fijó de que June de Camaleón es una hermosa chica alta de complexión delgada y bien proporcionada. Tiene cabello de color amarillo y ojos de color celestes oscuros, es de tez blanca. Goku se dio cuenta que Shaina de Ofiuco es una mujer hermosa de constitución atlética; su cabello es de color verde claro, como todo caballero femenino siempre mantiene su rostro oculto bajo una máscara. Contrario a lo que su actitud pudiera sugerir, su rostro es bello, suave y apacible. Su indumentaria consta de un leotardo color marrón, un malla gris en su brazo derecho, unas mallas verdes, calentadores de piernas rosa y unos zapatos de tacón amarillos. La cumbre una armadura de plata cubre menos zonas corporales, constando solo de un pectoral, 2 rodilleras, un único brazalete para el antebrazo izquierdo que va desde los dedos hasta el codo y usa una diadema/corona endosada en paralelo a la cabeza para ir de oreja a oreja; en la parte superior esta tallada la cabeza de una cobra, ligeramente doblada como si estuviera arrastrándose hacia adelante.

Goku se dio cuenta de que marin, Marin aparenta ser atractiva y bien proporcionada. Tiene el cabello de color naranja-rojizo y tiene un largo intermedio, se desconoce su auténtico color de ojos, pero como figura de acción tiene ojos de color marrón. Se fijó que la otra chica Seika, Seika es de contextura delgada, su rostro tiene un porte fino, su color de cabello es marrón con una tonalidad un poco más clara y sus ojos son de color café oscuro. Lleva puesto un traje de Grecia blanco, y botas marrón.

Los que estaban sujetos a goku se soltaron, y saludaron a los caballeros que los esperaban. Bueno creo que mejor me voy y regreso donde esta hades, thanatos, hypnos y las chicas… goku iba a colocar dos dedos en su frente para teletransportace de ahí.

Athena: nooo espera goku no te vayas todavía, antes déjame decirte algunas cosas. Goku se detuvo antes de hacer la teletransportacion y se dio cuenta de que la diosa, le quería decir algo, el decidió escucharla. ¿Qué pasa athena porque me detienes? Acaso me vas decir algo, por si es así tranquila puedes decirme.

Goku le sonríe felizmente a ella haciéndola sonrojar a la diosa, june, Shaina y seika. Y que me querías decir athena, ya que estoy algo curioso de saber que me dirás… june, Shaina y seika se pregunta que es ese sentimiento que tiene al ver, al saiyajin y que les sonría. Veras goku quiero ir con Tigo para conocerte y saber de ti, ya que podemos ser aliados los tres tu goku, hades y yo. A todos sorprendió eso lo que dijo la diosa athena a goku.

Goku lo pensó por unos minuto eso, lo que le proponía la diosa hasta que acepto que sería muy buena oferta la que dijo la diosa. Hahaha Está bien athena acepto eso que dices de formar una alianza para ser amigos, oye por cierto son muy lindas ustedes chicas Shaina, seika y june al igual que athena… el comentario de goku hizo sonrojar a las chicas, goku sonríe y le pareció divertidas las chicas.

( **Nota de autor:** **cuando llegaron goku y los caballeros de athena a el santuario, sus armaduras volvieron a ser como eran antes de transformarse en divina.)**

Athena se puso feliz al saber que goku, acepto la propuesta de ser aliados en contra del mal. Shaina, seika y june tenía curiosidad de saber quién es ese esa persona, que trajo a la diosa athena y a los caballeros… ahora que me doy cuenta athena yo podría entrenar a algunos de tus caballeros dorados, para que sea más fuertes solo que mis entrenamientos son duros, así que quien quiere hacerlo. Algunos caballeros dorados lo pensaron la propuesta de goku de entrenar con el… los caballeros que aceptaron la propuesta fuero milo, **(por cierto la milo de esta historia, al ser una chica ella actúa como chico para que no sepa, que es mujer y oculta su personalidad de mujer.)** Aiora, saga, camus, shura, mu, shaka y Aldebarán.

Los otros decidieron quedarse para proteger al santuario de athena de algún posible enemigo y a su diosa. Pero sabe vendré en otro momento para entrenarlos a ustedes ya que tengo que hablar, con hades y quizás descansar un poco haya en los campos "elíseos" espero que nos encontremos otra vez mañana amigos… y espero volver a encontrarme con estas hermosas chicas que son ustedes athena, Shaina, seika y june mañana cuando vuelva aquí jajaja. Goku se acerca a las chicas y las besas en las manos y se las acaricia, haciendo que se sonroje completamente y le salga vapor de la cabeza.

Seiya miro eso y se puso muy celoso, al ver que está siendo muy cariñoso con la diosa athena, su herma y shaina. Bueno antes de que me vaya tengo que hacer dos cosas importantes y será rápido… goku levanto su manos hacia un lado y concentro energía que envió en esa "dirección" usado sus poderes fusionados con los de shenlong creado el cuerpo de alguien y traer su alma.

La luz enorme se despejo mostrado a una hermosa chica de cabello de color rubio y sus ojos son de color verde, su piel es de una tonalidad blanca. Tiene un gran parecido con el hermano menor de Ikki, Shun. El caballero fénix se sorprendió de ver a su querida Esmeralda la chica que amaba, y que había muerto en su entrenamiento de caballero... esmeralda abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que está en lugar diferente, a la isla de la reina muerte, se sorprende al ver a ikki con la armadura de fénix y ella le sonríe.

Esmeralda: ikki que bueno es volver a verte, y es raro yo pensé había muerto a manos de mi padre en la isla de la reina muerte. Esmeralda, esmeralda es bueno verte ya fu muy triste que murieras y yo me llene de odio al verter morir, y al final obtuve la armadura de fenix. El caballero fénix abrasa a su querida esmeralda, para ver si es real y se dio cuenta que si lo es. Ambos sonríen al volver a verse después de tanto tiempo y termina el abrazo que se daba. Ikki se acerca a goku y le sujeta la mano de agradecimiento.

Gracias son goku por revivir a esmeralda, a la vida ya que fue triste que muriera yo me llene de odio al verla morir. No te preocupes ikki yo sé que fue muy triste que la persona que amas sea asesina, frente a tus ojos así que por eso yo la traje a la vida y su alma. Bueno antes de que me vaya milo te puedo decir algo en privado, ya que es importante.

Está bien goku-san vamos a hablar ya quiero saber que me dirás, bueno vamos. Goku y milo se acercaron a una parte alejada, para que no lo escuche los otros de lo que iba a decir. Entonces qué es lo que me ibas a decir son goku es importante ya no puede escuchar los caballeros y la diosa… para ser te sincero milo me sorprendió saber que eres una chica, y yo tengo curiosidad de saber porque ocultas tu identidad, haciedote pasar por un hombre.

Milo se sorprendió que goku supiera de su secreto, importante que nunca les dijo a sus camaradas dorados. Está bien Te diré son goku, yo oculto mi identidad de mujer de mis compañeros ya que si supiera que soy mujer, tendré que usar una máscara como esa caballeros femeninos y si ellos supiera mi secreto pensaría que soy débil al ser una chica. Yo no creo que seas una chica débil sabes, tu eres alguien muy linda y puedes ser muy fuerte si entrenas con migo mañana, y no te preocupes guardare tu secreto de los otros.

Milo se sonrojo por el comentario de goku, ya que nunca nadie le dijo que era una linda chica. Gracias de nuevo por guardarme el secreto y de que soy mujer, y mañana esperare para entrenar con usted señor goku.

Bueno adiós milo nos vemos mañana, dile a los otros que los esperare mañana para entrenar algo. Adiós señor goku nos vemos mañana. Milo le sujeta la mano a goku en señal de despedida, y goku se coloca dos dedos en su frente desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Próximamente en goku dios caballero divino: comienza el entrenamiento**

 **Lo siento mucho por la tardanza de este capítulo, y desde ahora los are más corto los capítulos de mis historias, solo una cosa la historia de saiyajin dios y la zero será algo largo. Y siento que sea así en el próximo capítulo 5 será más corto.**

 **En esta historia aioria de leo se quedara con marin de águila, y la chica lifia lo dejo en sus manos, si quiere que este con saga o goku. Eso es todo por capitulo.**


	4. aviso

aviso urgente

lo siento pero me en tardado porque he estado ocado comprado comida y son enormes las colas, les aseguro que estoy trabajado en los capitulos de mis historias


	5. Chapter 5 -3

**Goku dios caballero divino**

 **Capítulo 3: momento placentero con el saiyajin**

 **Nota de autor: Lyfia será pareja con saga de géminis, por cierto se me había ocurrido hacer a milo de escorpio mujer ya que se ve mejor como mujer, y sus técnicas parece las de una mujer y esas era la aguja escarlata.**

 **Yo preferí colocar a aioria con marin como pareja ya que no es que no me guste el personaje de lyfia pero yo decidí colocar con saga para que él tenga una pareja.**

 **Por cierto bulma en los meses que revivieron a freezer, ella estaba embarazada que sería una niña con el nombre de bra. Y si se pregunta cuantos años tendría la hermosa hija de bulma, seria unos 15 años.**

 **Goku visitaba a su amiga bulma en sus días libres de entrenamiento con wiss, antes de irse a entrenar a otro universo. La hija de bulma había cogido cariño con goku, ya que ve que es muy amable y cariñoso con ella lo contrario de vegeta que no le dio mucho cariño a su hija en esta historia. El nivel de poder de bra sería superior al vegeta, ya que sería más fuerte que el al ser hibrida y tener un poderoso poder oculto ya que su padre es súper saiyajin dios azul.**

 **Ella podría llegar a las transformaciones de súper saiyajin y la de modo dios azul, solo que como se demostró en el anime los híbridos como gohan etc sería superior ya que tendría un poder oculto.**

 **Empezó a tener un agolpamiento por el saiyajin criado en la tierra, queriendo ser su novia. Goku también visitaba a su querida nieta pan, ella había cumplido 16 años se encariño mucho con su abuelito ya que es amable con ella… él jugaba con ella haciéndola muy feliz, cada vez que venía y ella sentía una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho cuando estaba con él. El ki de pan sería más fuerte que el de su padre gohan, ella tendría el estado místico y el súper saiyajin.**

 **Marron también se había encariñado mucho con el saiyajin, ya que desde pequeña jugaba con el saiyajin divirtiéndose. La edad de marron en esta historia seria de 18 años y se vería como la marron de gt, el poder de ella superaría al de krillin y 18 al ser una hibrida.**

 **Quiere que June de Camaleón se quede con el marico de shun de andromeda.**

 **Otra chica de dragón ball que estará en al harem de goku seria: vados, Towa, Marron (La hija de krillin),** **Cocoa Amaguri, bra,** **Caulifla, jerez, female** **raditz, pan, princesa veggis, female broly, nean la diosa de la destrucción (es un personaje inventado de salvamakoto),** **Margarita y la Ángel loli.**

 **Chicas de saint seiya: pandora heinstein, athena saori, female milo, female hades, female hypnos, Shaina de Ofiuco, female thanatos, Geist,** **Pallas,** **Galia, Paradox de Géminis, hilda de polaris, Integra de Géminis, thetis de sirena, Sonia de Escorpio, Pavlin del Pavo Real, Yuna del Águila,** **Freya, natasha la madre de hyoga,** **Catalina (las ninfas fusionadas) y artemisa.**

 **Touhou: reimu hakurei-** **cirno-** **Marisa Kirisame-** **Remilia Scarlet-** **Flandre Scarlet-** **Sakuya Izayoi-** **Yukari Yakumo-** **Ran Yakumo-** **Hong Meiling-** **Yuyuko Saigyouji-** **Momiji Inubashiri-** **Patchouli Knowledge-** **Suika Ibuki- Fujiwara no Mokou.**

 **Chicas de bleach en el harem de goku: Nozomi Kujo, Nemu, Hinamori Momo, Tier Halibel, Cyan Sung-Sun.**

 **De Okusama ga Seito Kaicho: ui wakana.**

 **Sailor moon:** **Serena Tsukino-** **reina serenity-** **Sailor Mars- Sailor Jupiter-** **Sailor Venus-** **Sailor Saturn-** **Sailor Chibimoon (la versión adulta** **black lady)-** **Sailor Pluto-** **luna humana (la gata luna)-** **Unazuki Furuhata-** **Princess Kakyuu (Princesa Firebal)- Viluy, Reina Beryl-** **Ann-** **Karmesite- Berjerite-** **Kaolinete-** **Telu- Ciprin y Petirol-ves ves-** **Para Para-** **Jun Jun- Cere Cere-** **Neherenia -** **Sailor Iron Mouse-** **Sailor Tin Nyanko y** **Sailor Galaxia.**

 **Sailor Mercury se quedara con camus de acuario en esta historia o quiere que este con mu de aries . Sailor Uranus se quedara con shura de capricornio. sailor neptune se quedara con shaka.**

 **Del anime naruto: hinata, kaguya otsutsuki, Mei Terumī, tayuyá, Anko Mitarashi,** **Ino Yamanaka,** **Konan, kurama,** **Kurenai Yūhi,** **Hanabi Hyūga, Yugito Nii,** **Samui,** **Mikoto Uchiha,** **Natsu Hyūga.**

 **De teaching feeling: Sylvie.**

 **SAO: Suguha, Silica.**

 **Fear: alma wade**

 **De inazuma eleven:** **manto-beta-** **orca -** **Flora.**

 **De metroid: samus aran**

 **De zelda: la princesa zelda.**

 **Habilidades: juicio propio,** **dominio completo de la energía conocida como Cosmos, clarividencia:** **puede encontrar a otros seres a través de las dimensiones. Hyperdimencion, Electricidad limo:** **la habilidad que tiene gracias a los poderes eléctricos es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo si es destruido.**

 **Tecnicas: ejercito de la muerte, Terrible Providence, Terrible Providence LVL 2.**

 **-Sueño Caótico, Sueño Eterno.**

 **Técnicas de Defensa: Psychokinesis Defense, pozo Yomotsu, Cambio de gravedad y Death Wall.**

 **Técnicas elementales que son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **ataques de hielo las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **ataques de fuegos que se llama: Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor.**

 **Ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado agua, clon de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua.**

 **Ataques de viento que se llama: Bola Kuretsu Kidan, Huracán, Torbellino Spin.**

 **Personajes de dbz son creación de a akira toriyama y del estudio toei animation que es la empresa que publico el anime dbz en manga y anime. Y los personajes de Saint Seiya son creación de Masami Kurumada que publicado su manga que luego fue adaptado a anime. Yo soy solo el dueño de esta historia que espero que les guste a los que van leer y si me dan sugerencias la aceptare.**

 **Canción de dragon ball: FLOW HERO**

 **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí, aunque a veces me hacer temblar la inquietud.**

 **Oh Day (Oh Day), Oh Night (Oh Night)**

 **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor, pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizá no la pueda resistir.**

 **Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah), Oh Right (Oh Right)**

 **Tal como a la luz del sol.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor despertaré, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Esas palabras que nunca me enseñaron a decir, se convierten en un problema mayor.**

 **Wish it (Wish it), Can you (Can you)**

 **¿Se hará realidad el sueño de mi Corazón?, Canción que me da valor, y así me anima para seguir.**

 **Loco (Loco), siempre (siempre) Mi corazón encenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace me falta, enciende mi alma, el Valor que está en mí, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Juntando todas nuestras fuerzas, sé que venceremos, al que nos lastima sin fin.**

 **Con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Cambiaré mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada me arrebata, la voluntad ¡Ya!**

 **Cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina, solo así podrás vencer, aunque el dolor golpee, siempre este sueño defenderé.**

 **Dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma, haz explotar mi valor, con tenacidad lograré ser un ¡Héroe!**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) y destroza la inquietud.**

 **Lágrimas que secaré (De tu triste cara y), hacia el cielo gritaré (creando un gran eco), sé que se hará realidad (el sueño que da la luz) esperanza es lo que tra-e-rá.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en Goku dios caballero divino**

 **Goku después de haber derrotado a hades y convertirlo en mujer, y revivir a los caballeros dorados junto con el patriarca y los espectros.**

 **Goku sintió dos energías muy "débiles" lejos donde está, una de las chicas que "consiguió" fue la Reina Serenity del reino de la luna. El la ayudo dándole energía con un beso y cuando la había besado se dio cuenta que el goku de ese universo había muerto.**

 **Luego fuero al mar helado de Siberia y encontraron a una hermosa mujer que estaba en estado de coma, su nombre es Natassia la madre del caballero bronce de cisne… goku la ayudo a despertar del estado de coma dándole un cálido beso, con algo de energía.**

Goku coloco a Serenity suavemente en la cama para que descanse. Mientras el concentro energía y su copia volvió a él, goku concentro algo de ki que rodea en el cuerpo le había rodeado agua en el cuerpo. Limpio su cuerpo del sudor de todo el sexo que tuvo. Goku había decidido bajar a comer y esperar a que ellas despierte de el casación.

Goku sale a la cocina y al llegar el presiona la capsula que tiene comida ilimitada. Cuando presiono la capsula apareció una nevera que tiene la comida ilimitada dentro – goku se acercó a la nevera y saco muchos platillos para saciar el hambre que tiene después de haber derrotado a hades.

Goku decidió colocarse uno de los trajes que está en la capsulas y dejar su traje que le había dado whis en la lavadora de la casa y también decidió guarda en la casa su báculo que le trajo shenlong para usarlo luego en su entrenamiento.

Goku presiona la capsula de las armaduras y de ahí sale un armario que tiene las armaduras indestructible el agarra una de color azul y negro. Goku: está armadura se siente ligera creo que le aumentare el peso y sea mayor 350 kg y creo que luego a mi armadura le debería agregar para que pese más y me acostumbre.

Aun me acuerdo cuando cree esa técnica jajaja que se llama cambio de sexo. Fue muy divertido cuando yo entrenaba con whis y se me ocurrió crear es técnica y la uses en vegeta y se enojó mucho con migo.

* * *

 **Flashback de lo ocurrido**

Goku y vegeta está entrenado con whis para superarse "después" de la lucha con Golden freezer vegeta se dio cuenta que goku incremento su poder y es más fuerte que él. Vegeta decidió "esforzarse" para superar a su rival y amigo y ser el numero siendo el más fuerte y ser el número 1.

Ellos dos estaba descansado unos minutos después del entrenamiento – vegeta había decidido descansar y dormir un rato en un árbol cercano para recuperar sueño. Creo que aprovechare y probare una técnica que he estado perfeccionado y le jugare una broma a vegeta será muy divertido.

Goku concentro una pequeña bola de energía en su mano izquierda espero que vegeta no se despierte cuando le lance esto. Bola de cambio de sexo. Eso es lo que goku murmuro después de lazarle esa bola de energía a vegeta dormido que no se dio cuenta.

El cuerpo de vegeta esta brillado por una "energía" de color azul que fue la energía que le lazo goku. El cuerpo de vegeta deja de brillar y se muestra el cambio que sufrió en su cuerpo. El cabello de vegeta de creció llegado hasta la espalda su pecho ahora tiene unas tetas de tamaño E. vegeta se levantó y "sintió" algo extraño en su cuerpo al abrirlos grito al darse cuenta que es ahora una mujer. La voz de vegeta se escucha como la de una linda chica de unos 18 o 20 años.

Vaya funciono la técnica que estaba probado jajajaja se ve muy linda vegeta. Eso es lo que goku murmuro para que le escuchara vegeta que ahora está enojada. Creo que debería jugar unos minutos con él para luego volverlo a la normalidad y seguro estará muy enojado después.

Goku desaparición estado "detrás" de vegeta y él no se dan cuenta por el arranque de ira que está teniendo. Quién diablos ha sido el insecto bastardo que me convirtió en mujer me las pagara maldita sabandija muéstrate. Goku agarra a vegeta por los hombros tomándolo por sorpresa, y los comienza acariciar dándole una mala espina y un escalofrió en la espalda.

K-kakaroto que diablos haces porque me estas tocado mis hombros y estas empezado a acariciar, que rayos estas tratado de hacer insecto no te atrevas a tocarme a mí. Tranquila vegeta solo será un pequeño jueguito entre tú y yo "sé que estarás muy enojada con lo que haré".

Goku pasa sus manos quitándole la armadura de vegeta, goku ve que los senos de vegeta son talla E al el usar su técnica de cambiar de sexo en vegeta. Goku se acercó a las tetas de vegeta y las empieza a manosear, toquetear, besar, lamer. Vegeta esta toda sonrojada y está dando gritos de placer, gemidos que ella disfruta que goku le haga eso.

n-no nooo no ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… k-kakaroto no hagas esto bastardo como te atreves a tocar a mi ah… ah déjame oh… ah. Tranquilízate vegeta solo son pequeñas caricias para que dejes de ser cascarrabias no te preocupes no te meteré mi polla lo único que are es que te corras.

Maldito insecto ah… ah… ah… acaso tú me convertiste en mujer para hacerme esto me las ah… ah… ahhh pagaras maldito k-kakaroto. Tranquila vegeta esto será rápido que te saque un orgasmo tocado estos deliciosas tetas… sabes ojalá hubieras sido mujer vegeta por te ves muy lindo como mujer.

Pero que rayos dices k-kakaroto y no es como si me gustara estas ah… ahhh ah… ah… ah… ah…ah caricias y lo que me haces k-kakaroto ah… ah… ah. (El rostro de vegeta esta todo sonrojado y está haciendo como una chica tsundere.)

Goku pasa su mano derecha por la condición de mujer que tiene ahora vegeta "goku se dio cuenta al tocar el coño de vegeta que está muy húmedo y goku hace una sonrisa pervertida".

 **Pensamiento de fémale vegeta: que rayos es este extraño sentimiento, acaso será que me gusta que el insecto de kakaroto me toque en esta forma de mujer.**

Goku juega con el coño húmedo de vegeta moviendo su mano derecha girándola lentamente y provocado que vegeta de gemidos fuertes de placer al sentir un orgasmo como mujer que le parece raro. Goku disfruta de los gemidos que está dando vegeta al estar jugar con sus tetas y su coño que hace disfrutar demasiado a vegeta.

Ah uh ah… ah… ah…ah… ah k-kakaroto d- detén esto insecto yo no quiero correrme y me veas teniendo un orgasmo. Que es provocado ah… ah… uh… ah…ah… uh maldito insecto esta provocado que me excite siendo mujer y estoy a punto de correrme. Ah… ah… ah… ah… uh… ah… ah… ahhhhhh…ah… uh… AH ME CORRO.

Vegeta se corre saliéndole semen de su coño, goku sonrió al ver como esta toda sudada vegeta y sonrojada "después" de correrse él se dio cuenta que los jugos vaginales del coño de vegeta son muchos y el decidió probar como sabe los jugos vaginales de vegeta en forma de mujer.

Goku acerco su mano derecha a su rostro y huele el líquido de los jugos vaginales de vegeta y se dan cuenta que huele picante. El decidió lamer el líquido para ver cómo sabe los jugos vaginales de vegeta que tiene en la mano.

Goku lo lamio y se dio cuenta que tiene un sabor picante el decidió volver a vegeta a su forma normal. El levanta sus manos creado una esfera y usa la misma técnica que uso devolviendo a vegeta a su verdadera forma y aprovecho que está agotado y termino desmayado después del pequeño orgasmo que tuvo. Vegeta esta todo dormido con su ropa y limpio, el mientras duerme piensa que está teniendo una terrible pesadilla en la que goku lo convierte en mujer.

Goku decidió ir a otro lugar "para" que vegeta no sospeche y él se fue volado a otro lugar a descansar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

Goku termino de recordar, para luego el concentrar algo de energía cambiado su traje para que pese más… para así hacer su cuerpo resiste al usar un traje pesa que le aumentara la Resistencia para las batallas.

Él fue directo a la habitación para ver si se había levantado porque se dio cuenta que pasaron dos horas mientras estaba recordado algo del pasado que hiso. Goku al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta que se estaba levantado las chicas del cansancio que tuvieron por tanto sexo que les dio goku.

Oiga Natassia y Serenity porque no se dan un pequeño baño y se limpia el sudor que tiene después de el ardiente sexo que tuvimos. Y ¿qué les pareció Natassia y Serenity les gusto esa follada intensa que tuvimos juntos? Natassia y Serenity: si goku-san fue estupenda esa follada que tuvimos y nos hiciste estar como en el cielo fue muy placentero esos orgasmos cuando nos penetrabas con tu polla enorme hermosa y esos tentáculos que sacaste de tu espalda que era enormes y muy placenteros…, cuando nos metías esos tentáculos en la vagina, ano, boca, entre las tetas y otras partes.

Bueno ja, ja, ja, ja es que "quería" intentar algo que se me ocurrió para cumplir una de mis fantasías sexuales…, que era que yo sacara tentáculos de mi espalda, para así usarlos y darles mucho placer que veo que disfrutaron.

Serenity: si goku-kun tienes razón eso fue muy placentero… que tuviéramos sexo con Tigo, lo que no entiendo por qué nos mordiste en el cuello dejándonos esta marca. Natassia: Serenity tiene "razón" yo "también" disfrute mucho de esa sesión de sexo… yo también tengo curiosidad de porque nos mordiste aquí en el cuello dejándonos esta marcas de chupo.

Bueno vera chicas (goku se rasca con una mano su cabeza) yo hice eso para marcarlas como mis mujeres y eso significa que yo deje mi esencia en ustedes dos. Y yo lo hice para que ningún otro hombre trate de tocarlas al tener mi esencia.

Y al yo marcarlas ustedes ahora seguro tiene las mismas habilidades que yo en sus cuerpo como inmortalidad, eterna juventud, poder respirar en el agua. Y ahora una energía invisible las rodea que las protege de cualquier bastardo hombre… que trate de quitarme a mis amantes que son ustedes y yo las quiero mucho a ustedes al ahora ser mis mujeres.

Lo que dijo goku a Serenity y Natassia… les provoco que se sonrojara completamente en el rostro porque les "había" dicho goku a ellas que era solo de él, y eso les gusto a ellas de poder solo ser las mujeres de goku y no de otro hombre.

Una pequeña luz cubrió el cuarto donde esta y es de color blanco con otros colores. La luz se apagó y todos ve que la luz fue provocado por un pequeña vara. Serenity la agarra y se dan cuenta que es la vara de trasformación de sailor cosmo… ella se dio cuenta que fue elegida para ser la nueva sailor cosmo.

Goku: oye Serenity tu sabes acaso que es esa cosa que tienes en la mano que "había" aparecido hace unos instantes.

Natassia: acaso tú conoces… esa vara de algún lugar de donde vives Serenity porque es muy raro que apareciera de repente.

Si conozco esto goku-kun y Natassia-san… esto es la vara de trasformaciones de la poderosa y legendaria sailor cosmo. Es algo muy sangrado que elige a quien puede ser su usuario, que le daría poderes y habilidades sorprendentes. Yo escuche la leyenda de esta poderosa reliquia cuando el milenio de plata estaba bien…, y ahora les puedo decir que yo fui elegida para ser sailor cosmo por eso "apareció" aquí la vara. Porque esta vara de transformación aparece cada 1200 años buscado al usuario indicado que lo usara.

Goku y Natassia entendieron la explicación que les acaba de decir Serenity a ellos acerca de esa vara. Bueno ustedes dos por que no van al baño y se quita todo el sudor que tiene en el baño.

Natassia y Serenity decidieron hacerle caso a goku y se fueron a bañarse y estar limpias en sus cuerpos del sudor. Goku se le ocurrió una idea para fortalecer su armadura y decidió sacar la capsula que tiene las armaduras indestructibles para que Natassia tenga una.

Goku primero aumento el peso de su armadura indestructible que tiene puesta para tener mejor resistencia en el cuerpo. Goku toco la caja donde está su armadura súper celestial y le aumento el peso de la armadura para que pese 100000 kg. Luego de haber aumentado el peso a la armadura, goku se cortó su mano derecha y le vierte algo de su sangre para que sea más resistente.

Después de haberle vertido su sangre, su mano derecha volvió a crecer apareciendo otra nueva y si heridas. Bueno ya está ya le coloque un peso más alto y le aumente la resistencia. Las chicas salieron unos minutos del baño después bañarse muy bien y quitarse el sudor que les había quedado.

Goku se fijó que ellas esta usado unas batas de baño. Goku "abrió" el armario que salió al presionar su capsula, para darle a Natassia una. Toma Natassia esta armadura… es caliente cómoda, se adapta al cuerpo del usuario, también te protegerá muy bien ya que es indestructible.

Serenity se quita la bata de baño y se coloca su armadura que le dio goku cuando estaba en la luna. Natassia agarra la armadura que le dio goku… se empieza a colocar la armadura de color azul oscuro con partes negras y ella se dio cuenta que es cómoda la armadura que esta usado.

Goku se colocó la caja que tiene su armadura en la espalda. Goku y las chicas salieron de la casa para ir a otro lugar. Pero antes de irse goku presiona un boto que se ve en la casa devolviéndola para que sea una capsula.

Bueno ya que guarde la casa… para que nadie tratara de entrar o robar "aquí". Bueno chicas sujétese a mí porque iremos a un lugar donde esta alguien que conocí, pero debe sujetarse muy bien a mí.

Serenity y Natassia se abraza el pecho de goku para estas bien sujetas a él. Goku usa coloco dos de su mano izquierda en su frente y pensó en el lugar donde esta pandora y los demás. Luego de haber pensado el lugar ellos se teletrasportaro a los campos elíseos.

* * *

 **Campos elíseos**

Todos todavía estaba esperado a goku… ya había pasado dos horas mientras goku fue a buscar con la teletransportacion a las chicas y todos pensaron que los había abandonado.

Goku aparece enfrente de tos ellos sorprendiéndolos. ¡Hola a todos! amigos ya regrese con dos chicas que estaba muy débiles en lugares lejos.

Todos se dieron cuenta que dos chicas esta abrazado a goku… se fijaron que una de las dos mujeres que esta abrazado a goku. Es una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateado con dos bollos en la cabeza y le llega hasta la espalda en su cabeza en forma de coletas. Se dieron cuenta que la hermosa mujer tiene una media luna de color dorado en su frente y tiene un hermoso rostro.

Todos ven que goku está usado una armadura saiyajin y detrás de su espalda tiene una caja y ellos piensan que ahí está la armadura súper divina.

Se dieron cuenta que la otra chica que esta abrazo a goku del lado derecho. Tiene piel blanca y suave "también tiene un hermoso rostro, y sus ojos son azul oscuro y cabello amarrillo". Hyogan al ver a su madre junto a goku está muy sorprendido porque el peso que ella estaba muerta dentro del barco hundido.

Mama, mama eres tú… Natasia se voltea y se suelta de goku al igual que Serenity y está muy sorprendidas ambas por el hermoso campo de flores perfectos que era el lugar donde está. Natassia se dan cuenta que hyogan su hijo la está llamado y se fijó que él ya está crecido y es todo hombre.

h-hola hyogan hijo mío es bueno volver a verte. Hyogan corre donde está su mama y la abraza fuerte mente y empieza a llorar de la felicidad al verla viva y fuera del barco que se había hundido en esa agua helada. Bueno la verdad si no fuera por goku yo seguiría en ese estado de coma en el agua congelada.

Hyogan está muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar de su madre… acerca de que goku la pudo sacar fácilmente del agua helada de Siberia y sacarla del estado de coma. Hyogan termino el abrazo que le estaba dando a su madre y luego se acercó donde esta goku.

Lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo incluso a la madre de hyogan "es que hyogan se inclinó hacia adelante en frente de goku bajado la cabeza para agradecerle por haber sacada a su madre del agua helada y la sacara del estado de coma".

SEÑOR goku gracias por sacar a mi mama del fondo de esa agua helada y sacarla de ese estado de coma que estuvo dentro del agua helada.

Goku se rasca la cabeza porque él no esperaba que hyogan le diera las gracias por sacar a su madre. Ja, ja, ja, ja bueno no te preocupes por eso yo además sentí que había una energía muy débil y por eso decidí buscarla.

Hyogan se levantó del agradecimiento que le estaba dando a goku y está muy sorprendido al ver que goku es una persona y dios amable.

Bueno a decir verdad fue muy fácil para mí sacarla de ahí y además de darle algo de energía. Oiga María, katie, Jenny, hinami, sora, Mónica y melisa yo sé una forma de volverlas fuertes antes de entrenar.

Todas las ninfas: ¡enserio maestro! goku ahí una forma y cuál es ese método que puede volvernos fuertes.

Es muy fácil chicas lo que tiene que hacer es sujetarse de las mano en círculo. Y cierra los ojos mientras yo concentro algo de "energía" mí para fusionar a todas ustedes en una sola chica.

Todos se sorprendieron menos goku… ellos se pregunta cómo es posible fusionarse en un solo cuerpo "a todos les pareció muy extraño lo que les acaba de decir goku y se pregunta si es cierto".

Las chicas hicieron lo que les explico y se sujetaron las manos formado un círculo para luego cerrar los ojos. Goku se acercó a ellas para luego tocar a una y concentra un poco de su ki… la energía que paso goku está rodeado el cuerpo de ellas y está sintiendo las chicas que la energía de goku es reconfortante, poderosa, cálido y nunca había sentido nada así.

El cuerpo completo de las ninfas comenzó a brillar de un color azul intenso. La luz que cubría a las chicas se puso muy intensa dejado cegados a todos los que estaba "ahí".

La luz se paró y lo único que quedo fue algo de humo que cubre a la chica fusionada. El humo y se disipo y todos esta sorprendidos por el cambio que sufrieron al fusionarse. Se dieron cuenta que la fusión de las ninfas creo a una sola, que es más herma al fusionar todas en una.

El cabello de ella cambio de color a rojo, tiene el mismo vestido blanco y algunas joyas, su tetas crecieron a talla F y sus ojos son de color magenta.

La fusión de todas las ninfas ve su cuerpo y está sorprendida al darse cuenta ¿qué es? Más bella y sexys, "además" de tener grandes sus tetas.

Las chicas fusionadas se acercaron a goku y le saltaron encima para abrazarlo. La chica al estar abrazado a goku en el pecho, ella se sonrojo en el rostro para luego besar a goku en la boca… sorprendiendo a todos por lo que acaba de hacer las chicas fusionadas.

Ella se separa de besar los labios de goku y le sale un hilo de saliva ambos. Ella tiene una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios al poder besar a goku, y esta toda sonrojada en el rostro.

Ja, ja, ja, ja debo decir que no esperaba ¿qué me tomara? Por sorpresas chicas y me besara. Oiga chicas como se llama ahora que están fusionadas en un solo cuerpo. Bueno señor goku ya que nos fusionamos nosotras nos llamamos Catalina "no podemos usar nuestros viejos nombres al nosotras ser una nueva chica al fusionarnos".

A ya entiendo lo que dices catalina-san. Ahora que me acuerdo no les he presentado a las chica que había traído con migo. Estas chicas se llaman Natassia y Serenity yo las salve dándoles un poco de energía mía.

 **Goku, goku, goku escúchame soy shen long tengo algo importante que decirte ya que alguien me llamo.** Si shen long te escucho fuerte y claro dime que es eso importante que me vas decir, y quien es el que te llamo… **bueno goku el que me hablo fue el alma del son goku del universo nueve, que es donde estamos y él me dijo que quiere hablar con Tigo de algo importante.** Está bien shen long hablare con el ahora mismo para saber que me dirá.

Son goku universo 9: hola goku soy el son goku de este universo el nueve, el favor que quiero que me hagas es que me dejes fusionar mi alma a la tuya, para formar un solo cuerpo y se me dejas unirme a ti tu poder se incrementara. Goku del universo 7: está bien goku, jajajaja aunque es algo raro llamar a alguien por mí mismo nombre sabes y los recuerdos tuyos se unirá a los míos verdad… ja, ja, ja, ja si tienes "razón" al decir que al fusionarnos tú obtendrás mis recuerdos y experiencias que tuve, además de mi inteligencia.

El alma azul del goku del universo 9 entro dentro del cuerpo de goku y eso provoco que haya una fuerte luz. Todos estaba preocupados pensado que era esa luz que esta rodea completamente su cuerpo en una poderosa luz. La luz que cubría el cuerpo de goku dejo de brillar y goku dan un sonrisa cálida para luego rascarse la cabeza.

Pandora: goku-sama está usted bien yo estaba preocupada pensado que le paso algo.

Natassia: yo también estaba preocupada por ti goku-san pensado que te paso algo.

Serenity: goku-kun que te paso para que estuvieras brillado.

Goku: bueno a decir verdad, sería muy extraño y no sé si ustedes me crea lo que lo voy a decir. Es que el alma de alguien que se llamaba como yo, y que vivía en este universo que es el 9 me dijo que quería fusionarse a mí. Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración de goku, de haberse fusionado su alma con alguien más.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de que los envía a la tierra, athena y caballeros. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos, y sorprendió más es a saori athena ya que quería conocerlo… bueno sujétese a mí y los llevare Grecia donde son ustedes, espero en unos momentos yo regresare pandora, hades, hypnos, thanatos, Natassia, Serenity y Catalina ya que tengo que llevar a ellos.

Athena no quería irse, ella quería estar con goku y conocerlo y todo sobre él y su mundo. Athena no quería irse ella quería seguir estado con goku, para conocerlo mejor y saber más. los que dijo goku se sujetaron fuertemente a él para, que usara su teletransportación, goku apunta con los dedos índice y medio de un de sus manos a la frente y cierre los ojos y localiza la firma de energía de los otros caballeros desaparecido.

* * *

 **Grecia santuario de athena**

Los amigos de seiya esta emociona pensado que ganaron la batalla al acabar eclipse. Aparecieron goku y los caballeros, junto enfrente de ellos soprediedolos. Los caballeros menos sekai: diosa athena que bueno que está bien y a salvo de la batalla contra hades. Goku se fijó que hay tres hermosas chicas con máscaras, algunos caballeros y la hermana de Pegaso decidió presentarse.

Hola a todos soy son goku y yo traje a athena aquí. Lo que dijo goku sorprendió a los presentes que esperaban athena y los caballeros… es un gusto conocerlo goku-san, y gracias por traer a la diosa athena- eso le dice los caballeros de la diosa.

Hola son goku nosotros somos Jabu de Unicornio, Geki de Osa Mayor, Nachi de Lobo, Ban de León Menor, ichi de hidra, June de Camaleón, Shaina de Ofiuco, Marin de Águila y yo soy seika.

Goku se fijó de que June de Camaleón es una hermosa chica alta de complexión delgada y bien proporcionada. Tiene cabello de color amarillo y ojos de color celestes oscuros, es de tez blanca. Goku se dio cuenta que Shaina de Ofiuco es una mujer hermosa de constitución atlética; su cabello es de color verde claro, como todo caballero femenino siempre mantiene su rostro oculto bajo una máscara. Contrario a lo que su actitud pudiera sugerir, su rostro es bello, suave y apacible. Su indumentaria consta de un leotardo color marrón, un malla gris en su brazo derecho, unas mallas verdes, calentadores de piernas rosa y unos zapatos de tacón amarillos. La cumbre una armadura de plata cubre menos zonas corporales, constando solo de un pectoral, 2 rodilleras, un único brazalete para el antebrazo izquierdo que va desde los dedos hasta el codo y usa una diadema/corona endosada en paralelo a la cabeza para ir de oreja a oreja; en la parte superior esta tallada la cabeza de una cobra, ligeramente doblada como si estuviera arrastrándose hacia adelante.

Goku se dio cuenta de que marin, Marin aparenta ser atractiva y bien proporcionada. Tiene el cabello de color naranja-rojizo y tiene un largo intermedio, se desconoce su auténtico color de ojos, pero como figura de acción tiene ojos de color marrón. Se fijó que la otra chica Seika, Seika es de contextura delgada, su rostro tiene un porte fino, su color de cabello es marrón con una tonalidad un poco más clara y sus ojos son de color café oscuro. Lleva puesto un traje de Grecia blanco, y botas marrón.

Los que estaban sujetos a goku se soltaron, y saludaron a los caballeros que los esperaban. Bueno creo que mejor me voy y regreso donde esta hades, thanatos, hypnos y las chicas… goku iba a colocar dos dedos en su frente para teletransportace de ahí.

Athena: nooo espera goku no te vayas todavía, antes déjame decirte algunas cosas. Goku se detuvo antes de hacer la teletransportacion y se dio cuenta de que la diosa, le quería decir algo, el decidió escucharla. ¿Qué pasa athena porque me detienes? Acaso me vas decir algo, por si es así tranquila puedes decirme.

Goku le sonríe felizmente a ella haciéndola sonrojar a la diosa, june, Shaina y seika. Y que me querías decir athena, ya que estoy algo curioso de saber que me dirás… june, Shaina y seika se pregunta que es ese sentimiento que tiene al ver, al saiyajin y que les sonría. Veras goku quiero ir con Tigo para conocerte y saber de ti, ya que podemos ser aliados los tres tu goku, hades y yo. A todos sorprendió eso lo que dijo la diosa athena a goku.

Goku lo pensó por unos minuto eso, lo que le proponía la diosa hasta que acepto que sería muy buena oferta la que dijo la diosa. Hahaha Está bien athena acepto eso que dices de formar una alianza para ser amigos, oye por cierto son muy lindas ustedes chicas Shaina, seika y june al igual que athena… el comentario de goku hizo sonrojar a las chicas, goku sonríe y le pareció divertidas las chicas.

( **Nota de autor:** **cuando llegaron goku y los caballeros de athena a el santuario, sus armaduras volvieron a ser como eran antes de transformarse en divina.)**

Athena se puso feliz al saber que goku, acepto la propuesta de ser aliados en contra del mal. Shaina, seika y june tenía curiosidad de saber quién es ese esa persona, que trajo a la diosa athena y a los caballeros… ahora que me doy cuenta athena yo podría entrenar a algunos de tus caballeros dorados, para que sea más fuertes solo que mis entrenamientos son duros, así que quien quiere hacerlo. Algunos caballeros dorados lo pensaron la propuesta de goku de entrenar con el… los caballeros que aceptaron la propuesta fuero milo, **(por cierto la milo de esta historia, al ser una chica ella actúa como chico para que no sepa, que es mujer y oculta su personalidad de mujer.)** Aiora, saga, camus, shura, mu, shaka y Aldebarán.

Los otros decidieron quedarse para proteger al santuario de athena de algún posible enemigo y a su diosa. Pero sabe vendré en otro momento para entrenarlos a ustedes ya que tengo que hablar, con hades y quizás descansar un poco haya en los campos "elíseos" espero que nos encontremos otra vez mañana amigos… y espero volver a encontrarme con estas hermosas chicas que son ustedes athena, Shaina, seika y june mañana cuando vuelva aquí jajaja. Goku se acerca a las chicas y las besas en las manos y se las acaricia, haciendo que se sonroje completamente y le salga vapor de la cabeza.

Seiya miro eso y se puso muy celoso, al ver que está siendo muy cariñoso con la diosa athena, su herma y shaina. Bueno antes de que me vaya tengo que hacer dos cosas importantes y será rápido… goku levanto su manos hacia un lado y concentro energía que envió en esa "dirección" usado sus poderes fusionados con los de shenlong creado el cuerpo de alguien y traer su alma.

La luz enorme se despejo mostrado a una hermosa chica de cabello de color rubio y sus ojos son de color verde, su piel es de una tonalidad blanca. Tiene un gran parecido con el hermano menor de Ikki, Shun. El caballero fénix se sorprendió de ver a su querida Esmeralda la chica que amaba, y que había muerto en su entrenamiento de caballero... esmeralda abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que está en lugar diferente, a la isla de la reina muerte, se sorprende al ver a ikki con la armadura de fénix y ella le sonríe.

Esmeralda: ikki que bueno es volver a verte, y es raro yo pensé había muerto a manos de mi padre en la isla de la reina muerte. Esmeralda, esmeralda es bueno verte ya fu muy triste que murieras y yo me llene de odio al verter morir, y al final obtuve la armadura de fenix. El caballero fénix abrasa a su querida esmeralda, para ver si es real y se dio cuenta que si lo es. Ambos sonríen al volver a verse después de tanto tiempo y termina el abrazo que se daba. Ikki se acerca a goku y le sujeta la mano de agradecimiento.

Gracias son goku por revivir a esmeralda, a la vida ya que fue triste que muriera yo me llene de odio al verla morir. No te preocupes ikki yo sé que fue muy triste que la persona que amas sea asesina, frente a tus ojos así que por eso yo la traje a la vida y su alma. Bueno antes de que me vaya milo te puedo decir algo en privado, ya que es importante.

Está bien goku-san vamos a hablar ya quiero saber que me dirás, bueno vamos. Goku y milo se acercaron a una parte alejada, para que no lo escuche los otros de lo que iba a decir. Entonces qué es lo que me ibas a decir son goku es importante ya no puede escuchar los caballeros y la diosa… para ser te sincero milo me sorprendió saber que eres una chica, y yo tengo curiosidad de saber porque ocultas tu identidad, haciedote pasar por un hombre.

Milo se sorprendió que goku supiera de su secreto, importante que nunca les dijo a sus camaradas dorados. Está bien Te diré son goku, yo oculto mi identidad de mujer de mis compañeros ya que si supiera que soy mujer, tendré que usar una máscara como esa caballeros femeninos y si ellos supiera mi secreto pensaría que soy débil al ser una chica. Yo no creo que seas una chica débil sabes, tu eres alguien muy linda y puedes ser muy fuerte si entrenas con migo mañana, y no te preocupes guardare tu secreto de los otros.

Milo se sonrojo por el comentario de goku, ya que nunca nadie le dijo que era una linda chica. Gracias de nuevo por guardarme el secreto y de que soy mujer, y mañana esperare para entrenar con usted señor goku.

Bueno adiós milo nos vemos mañana, dile a los otros que los esperare mañana para entrenar algo. Adiós señor goku nos vemos mañana. Milo le sujeta la mano a goku en señal de despedida, y goku se coloca dos dedos en su frente desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

 **Campo elíseo**

Goku llego a los campos Eliseo, saluda a las chicas que lo esperaba tranquilamente sentadas en el suelo.

Goku: hola chicas ya he vuelto, y que hace todas en el suelo.

Pandora: nos sentamos ya que estamos esperándote, para cuando llegues goku-sama.

Catalina: hola goku-sama lo estábamos esperado, para que llegara de llevar a la diosa athena y sus caballeros.

Fémale hypnos: no te atacaron al llevar a la diosa athena al santuario.

Fémale thanatos: aunque esos tontos caballeros no le podrá a goku, este nuevo dios poderoso que vino.

Fémale hades: oye por cierto goku yo he tenido la duda de que eres, ya que estoy seguro de que no eres un humano, ya que los humanos no podría alcanzar tal poder.

Goku: está bien les contare aunque no sé si me crea los que les contare, yo soy un saiyajin extraterrestres del planeta vegeta.

Goku les conto de su duran historia y batallas, y de los enemigos con los que lucho. No esperaba las chicas que el saiyajin fuera un alíen y que un emperador cruel que le destruyera el planeta y habitantes… ellas sintieron pena por el saiyajin

Hades: Vaya esa historia de tu vida es increíble goku ya que tuviste duras batallas con enemigos y luchar con un tirano que había esclavizado a tu raza.

Female Thanatos: no pensé que existiera los alíen y esa raza tenga una misma apariencia que un humano.

Female hypnos: es la primera vez en mis años de dios y yo no puedo creer que en otro universo exista otras razas y alienígenas.

Pandora: goku-sama usted es un héroe increíble

Natasha (madre de hyoga): yo no pensé que hubiera dioses capaces destruir planeta en otro universo.

Reina serenity: porque pienso que tú me recuerdas a alguien goku, solo que no me acuerdo.

A la reina de la luna se acordó de donde conoció a goku, contándoles a todos. El saiyajin le explica que se uno con el alma de kakaroto su yo de esa dimensión alternativa donde esta todos.

Oiga que tal si los entreno para que pueda usar el ki como en mi universo, también entrenar para mejorar su cueros para que sea más resistentes.

Las chicas aceptaron, goku creo una copia usado la técnica multiforma creado 5 copias, mientras el original se fue caminado para conocer el lugar.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que hay una hermosa jovencita recogiendo flores, sonriendo feliz. Tiene una apariencia similar a Saori Kido, su cabello es color lila, sus ojos son verdes y su túnica es blanca. Las diferencias con Saori son sutiles como: la pulsera en su mano derecha, el cabello posee un tono más claro, sus ojos tienen una tonalidad más verde (los de Saori poseen un tono azulado), además de poseer de un busto más desarrollado que Saori.

Viste un vestido blanco y sin mangas dejan descubiertos los hombros. Esto le da una apariencia más elegante.

Hola soy son goku es un gusto. Hola es un placer soy sasha athena una de las rencarnación de la diosa.

Goku se sentó hablado con la hermosa chica pelo lila, conociéndose hablado sobre sus pasado e historias.

Sasha athena: vaya goku-kun eres increíble teniendo tantas aventuras de niño como tus luchas.

Gracias sasha-chan y debo decir que tuviste una vida difícil en tu niñez.

Si bueno fue algo duro y al igual feliz por tener a mis amigos, yo acepte mi destino como athena para proteger a todos.

Goku: te propongo algo sasha-chan yo te reviviré para que yo te pueda ayudar a conocer cómo ha cambiado tu mundo, así poder conocernos más.

Ella esta pensativa y sorprendido por lo que le dijo el saiyajin decidiendo preguntarle. Goku-kun en realidad tú puedes hacer eso, ya que yo no lo sabía.

Goku: si puedo hacerlo solo tengo que usar algo de mi energía y que me dices.

Sasha: la verdad estoy algo interesada goku-kun, así que está bien me haces ese favor.

Goku: está bien déjame con eso sasha-chan, solo que te sorprenderás con lo que are.

Sasha: yo acepto eso entonces goku-kun, ya que tengo curiosidad de eso.

Goku la besa apasionadamente en los labios tomándola por sorpresa dándole energía a la hermosa chica, el saiyajin le dan inmunidad contra enfermedades y eterna juventud que se activara cuando tenga 19.

Se separa en un hilo de saliva sonrojado ambos ya que fue el primer beso de sasha, ella tiene una extraña sensación queriendo que la vuelva a besar. Goku la vuelva besa y aprovecha para besarla en el cuello haciendo que de leves gemido, mordiéndola en el cuello de su piel perfecta marcándola. El saiyajin limpia la sangre de ella lamiendo.

Goku: ¿sasha-chan te preguntare quieres que sigamos? más allá de estos besos, que nos damos ya te dejare decidir si quieres.

Goku-kun por favor sigamos ya que mi cuerpo pide que sigamos y no sé qué es extraña sensación.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

El saiyajin le quita la bata blanca ( ** _no sé cómo se llama las ropas que usaba sasha o saori en el saturnio_ ) **dejado ver el hermoso cuero perfecto desnudo de sasha, ella está nerviosa tapándose con un brazo su tetas talla C y su coño con la mano.

Goku se quita su ropa saiyajin quedado en calzoncillos, la chica pelo lila está sorprendida por el cuerpo musculoso del saiyajin peli negro. Goku se acerca a ella besándola por el cuello acariciándola quitado su mano de las tetas, aprovecha para acariciar las suaves tetas de la chica que gime de placer sonrojada.

El saiyajin se acerca a las tetas de ella chupándolas como un bebe, sacado algo de leche. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! se siente muy bien que chupes mis tetas como un bebe, ah ah ah si sigue por favor se siente rico.

Goku sigue chupado las tetas de hermosa chica aprovecha de usar una mano y masajear, con la otra le acaricia el coño húmedo haciendo que gima más fuerte. El saiyajin sonríe gustándole los lindo gemidos de placer, mientras goku le mueve más haciendo que gima.

Goku baja besado la barriga de la chica, las piernas acariciándolas haciendo que se mueve en el cuerpo por el placer que le da el saiyajin. Goku acerca su rostro al coño de la hermosa chica pelo lila metiéndole dedo en el coño haciéndola gemir y moverse, ella coloca sus manos en la cabeza del saiyajin para que siga.

Si ah ah ah ah sí si goku goku goku sigue por favor lamiendo ya que se siente bien ah ah ah ah sí ah ah ah ah por favor sigue ya que mi cuerpo desea que sigas. El saiyajin le gusta eso disfrutado lamiendo los dulces jugos vaginales de sasha haciendo que sus hormonas saiyajin se aloque.

El saiyajin se levanta bajado los calzoncillos mostrado su tercera pierna 40 cm estaba palpitado, sasha se sorprendió de lo grande que lo tiene sonrojándose. Se sorprende al ver que el saiyajin lo acerca al coño de ella, frotándolo por el coño, lo empieza a introducir lentamente haciendo que grita de dolor, empieza a salirle sangre del himen roto.

Ella grita de dolor, goku le acaricia las tetas y la besa en los labios ayudado para que se le pase el dolor. Ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun goku, ah ah ah ah ah se siente muy bien esta sensación que nunca he tenido.

Ah ah ah ah ah goku goku esto se siente muy rico, por favor métemela más adentro quiero sentirte dentro de mi completamente. Juju está bien sasha-chan ya que se siente muy bien dentro de ti, se siente caliente aguanta ya que me moveré más rápido.

El saiyajin se mueve más rápido como acariciado las tetas el cuerpo y culo de la hermosa chica, ella gime más fuerte moviendo sus caderas y pasado sus brazos por la espalda de goku.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku goku, esto se siente tan bien sigue así por favor me gusta mucho esto. Quiero que lo hagamos otras otro día ya que me gusta mucho.

Si yo quiero volver hacer otra ver ya que disfruto, pero igual sigamos ya que disfruto de coger con Tigo mi querida sasha-chan. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku yo estoy en mi limite voy a correrme ahhhhhhhhhh goku.

Goku: ah ah ah ah ah yo también me corre sasha-chan haaaaaa.

Goku y sasha se corre liberado un gemido fuerte de chica pelo lila al recibir una gran cantidad de semen del saiyajin, que sale del coño al sacar su verga. Sasha está agotada y no se dan cuenta que goku le acerca la verga a el ano haciendo que grite fuerte de dolor.

No goku no lo metas ahí ahhhhhhhhhh, se siente muy doloroso ahhhhh. Goku va despacio introduciéndola lentamente para que se acostumbre, pasaron unos minutos y el saiyajin le dan más fuerte y acaricia las nalgas.

Ella gimen de placer disfrutado al moverse sus caderas como tocar el pecho musculoso del saiyajin… ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah se siente muy bien métemelo todo quiero sentir tu cosa en ano. El saiyajin va más rápido haciendo que giman de placer a cuatro patadas y goku le acaricia las tetas como cuerpo, ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku ah ah goku ah ah ah llego ah mi limite ah ah. Goku le vuelve dispara mucha cantidad de semen que tiene en todo el ano, cae agotada sudado mucho.

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

Goku sonríe divertido acariciado el cuerpo de la chica que estaba divertido, el saiyajin y sasha hablaron un poco sonriendo. Debo decir que fue un buen momento no lo crees sasha, espero que nos podamos llevar bien y conocer más.

Si debo admitir que mi cuerpo lo disfruto goku-kun quiero estar siempre junto a ti goku ya que quiero saber más de ti. Sonríe sasha abrazada junto a goku ya que estaba vestidos de nuevo.

Oye crep que debería ir a caminar para hablar con todos y reunirnos. Si tienes razón goku-kun vamos aunque no puedo mover mis piernas ya que por ese momento que teníamos esta adoloridas… me podrías llevar en tus brazos goku-kun.

Está bien sasha no es ningún problema, ya que también me di cuenta que hacía temblar cuando teníamos sexo. Goku sonríe y la carga en sus brazos como princesa.

Ella sonríe sintiéndose feliz al estar en los brazos del saiyajin pelo azabache. Goku camina lentamente llevándola en los brazos, llegado donde está su copia que dejo y viendo que está entrenado las chicas están celosas al ver a goku con sasha en sus brazos.

Female Hades: ¿Qué hacías son goku?

Female hypnos: sí que estuviste haciendo goku.

Female Thanatos: vaya, vaya que estuviste haciendo con la antepasada de athena.

Catalina: no será que estuviste teniendo sexo.

Natasha: así que era por eso, que había temblado todo.

Pandora heinstein: no puedo creerlo acaso es eso verdad goku-sama.

Reina serenity: ji, ji, ji goku-kun a mí no me importa compartirte con otras chicas.

Goku: bueno chica me la había encontrado a sasha y le di algo.

El saiyajin oculto eso, aunque ellas sospecha que tuvieron sexo y el saiyajin saca una capsula que invoca una enorme casa que sorprendió a todas. Todos entraron dentro de la casa sorprendidos de lo grande de cómo es.

Las chicas eligieron habitaciones para instalarse solo que no se dieron cuenta que goku las había dormido usa poder del sueño sobre todas menos pandora. El saiyajin las coloco en camas de la habitaciones.

El saiyajin se acerca donde esta pandora viendo que está sonriendo al ver al saiyajin. Ella no está usado la armadura ya que está en la caja de capricornio divino en una mesa cercana, ella estaba en su vestido de color morado con negro.

Goku-sama puedo preguntarte algo. Claro pandora-chan pregúntame lo que quieras y te responderé. Dice goku dando su famosa sonrisa de goku.

¿Tú crees que yo soy linda? Ya que yo no sé si me amas, ya que tengo miedo de que no me ames "me respondes goku-kun por favor dime". Dice pandora insegura con algunas lágrimas.

El saiyajin quedo sorprendido por lo que escucho y ver a pandora llorado. Goku acaricia las mejillas de pandora haciendo que se sonroje las mejillas, para luego acercarse a los suaves labios de la chica piel porcelana. Besándola dándole un beso francés y acariciado sus mejillas ella tratan de corresponder el beso torpemente al no tener experiencia.

Goku la acuesta sobre la cama acariciándole la cabeza y cabeza. Como puedes decir eso mi querida pandora yo te amo como todas y nunca podría dejar sufriendo a alguna de ustedes eligiendo ya que me prometí protegerlas. Ella sonrió feliz de saber eso y dándose cuenta de la situación en la que esta, el saiyajin está tocado uno de sus senos dando gemidos.

Goku-kun si quieres podemos hacerlo ya que quiero demostrar cuanto te amo y lo hagamos estado conectados. El saiyajin sonríe besándolas en el cuello quitándole el vestido dejándola en sostén y bragas. El saiyajin le clava los colmillos marcándola lamiéndole la sangre, como dándole energía, inmunidad contra enfermedades y eterna juventud.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

La besa desde los cuellos bajado hasta las tetas, quitándole el sostén acariciándole con una mano y con la otra pasado una mano hacia el coño que está húmedo.

Le quito las bragas blancas, el saiyajin disfruta de los adorables gemidos de placer por las caricias. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun.

El saiyajin baja besándola en todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a el coño húmedo lamiéndolo, el cuerpo de pandora empezó a transpirar de placer y sudor. Goku disfrutar de los dulces sabores de coño húmedo de pandora, con sus manos acaricia las tetas de chica peli morado haciendo que giman de placer disfrutado.

Ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku ah ah ah ah ah ah goku esto es una nueva sensación para mi ah ah ah ah ah y se siente ah ah ah ah ah ah tan bien. Goku dejo de lamer y se quita ropa sorprendiendo a pandora por el cuerpo musculoso del saiyajin como la enorme verga 38 cm ya que gasto energía cuando tuvo sexo con sasha.

El saiyajin se recuesta y la coloca sobre su polla se la introduce haciendo que grite de dolor, saltado de arriba abajo siendo tocada por la verga del saiyajin. Pandora coloca sus manos por los hombros del saiyajin y bajado hasta el fuerte pecho que acaricia tocándolo mientras grita de dolor penetrada.

Goku coloca sus manos en las tetas de la hermosa pandora acariciándolas como masajeándolas, pandora dejo de gritar para cambiar eso por placer gimiendo fuerte de placer. Ella respira y gime de place sudado, teniendo una cara pervertida de placer sonriendo de felicidad.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun ah ah ah ah goku goku goku goku goku esto se siente tan bien tener tu miembro en mi coño ya que toca dentro. Huhuhuhu entonces te lo "meteré" más profundo para que grites de placer y lo disfrutes como yo pandora-chan.

El saiyajin se lo mete más profundo tocado el útero de pandora golpeándolo y moviéndose más rápido, haciendo que salga líquidos vaginales por tanto placer de su coño.

Ella gimen fuerte de placer saltado más rápido de arriba abajo, goku le sigue acariciado las tetas de arriba abajo como derecha a izquierda. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku.

El saiyajin se corre liberado una gran cantidad de semen dentro de ella, goku saca su miembro que tiene algo de semen y sudor. Goku la coloca a cuatro patas y se lo introduce por el ano, ella le dolió que recibió un fuerte dolor como también la nalgueándola penetrándola y tocado.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah duele duele duele duele goku goku goku goku ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku es enorme ah ah ah. ella gimen feliz de placer recibió la penetrada anal, goku le acaricia las tetas de ella.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku goku goku ya no aguanto más ahhhhhhh me corro. El saiyajin sonríe liberado más semen en el ano de la chica, ella cae exhausta en la cama con una sonrisa y semen sale del coño y ano.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Goku sonríe y le limpia el sudor de pandora, el saiyajin la arropa Lledó al baño bañándose en todo el cuerpo desde la ducha y pensado.

 **Tengo que encontrar una forma de volverme más fuerte, para poder luchar con los otros Ángeles y dioses de la destrucción. "piensa goku seriamente"**

Aunque alcance algo del poder de bills yo no se lo supero o le llego a 90%. Me pregunto si puedo perfeccionar, el kaio ken en súper saiyajin dios y azul ya que me puede servir para algo como un peligro.

Tengo que perfeccionar mí súper saiyajin blue para eso me servirá usar mi armadura ya que es pesado y espero aumentar mis poderes.

Me pregunto si este universo alternativo tiene todavía saiyajin, me encargare de revisar detectado por ki.

Mejor me vestiré ya que revisare si esta, para no preocupar a las chicas creares unas copias usado algo de mi ki. El saiyajin se viste y se coloca la caja de la armadura en la espalda estado de brazos cruzados, como también creo copias del usado algo de ki.

Planeta vegita kai kai. Dice goku colocado dos dedos en su frente desapareciendo de la casa capsula.

* * *

 **Planeta veguita paralelo**

Algunos de los saiyajin está todavía triste por la muerte del príncipe kakaroto de la tierra, los que esta triste son la female raditz, princesa veggis, female broly, Bardock, gine, y rey vegeta.

Bardock La apariencia de Bardock es muy similar a la de Goku: tiene el pelo desaliñado que se encuentra parcialmente en el extremo, pero Bardock tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, piel ligeramente más oscura y ojos completamente definidos y más agudos. Bardock usa armadura de batalla con hombreras y botas, mientras que en Bardock - el padre de Goku , lleva una armadura de batalla azul oscuro y verde, y un Scouter verde en su ojo izquierdo.

Gine Es una hermosa mujer de cuerpo delgado y pequeño; tiene cabello negro, de forma similar al cabello de Raditz y Goten adolescente al final de Dragon Ball Z; lleva una Armadura Saiyajin de color rosa, sin hombreras; usa muñequeras azules.

Gine era una mujer de estatura media y esbelta. Tenía una tez clara, ojos onyx y pelo negro y peludo que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Llevaba un mono negro sin mangas y una armadura de combate rosada, resaltada de verde y delineada por blancos, además de brazaletes morados y botas blancas. Su armadura también tenía un aro de muslo. Como todos los Saiyans en su universo respectivo, posee naturalmente una cola, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los Saiyans adultos, deja el balanceo libremente en lugar de asegurarlo alrededor de su cintura.

Fem raditz ( **si quiere saber cómo es búsquelo en google** ). (aquí el link de cómo se la versión adulta) ( art/Raditz-Female-Version-162453770)

Fem vegeta ( pin/564005553316837561/) **(ese link es para que sepa cómo se ve la versión femenina de vegeta de nombre veggis)**

Fem broly ( **si quiere saber cómo se ve la forma adulta de fem broly) (** **pin/494481234072361386/** **)**

El Rey Vegeta es muy parecido a su hijo, Vegeta, aunque él tiene barba, el cabello castaño y es más alto que su hijo. También viste una Armadura de combate Saiyajin, la cual es roja y blanca, además porta el símbolo de la familia real en la armadura, además también lleva una capa roja y azul. También viste un traje negro y unas botas azules.

Goku aparece sorprendiendo a todos los saiyajin del lugar "hola soy son goku"

El saiyajin fue recibido por un abrazo por su madre gine de ese mundo alternativo, female raditz, princesa veggis y female broly.

Gine: kakaroto hijo mío es bueno verte y que estés vivo, ya que yo sufrí al saber que moriste.

Female raditz: kakaroto hermano es bueno que sigas vivo, te extrañe todo este tiempo.

Female broly: estoy muy feliz de que estés vivo kakaroto, ya que yo me sentí muy triste al saber que morriste.

Princesa veggis: que bueno, que estés vivo kakaroto mi prometido ya que nos casaríamos. Me enojo mucho saber que moriste aunque no sabíamos que seguías vivo, ya que no nos pudimos casar hasta que fuéramos mayores.

Goku se rio nerviosamente saliéndole una gota de sudor, se separa del saiyajin que las recibe alegremente.

Bardock: ¿imposible como sigues vivo kakaroto? ¿Yo vi tu cuerpo sin vida cunado fuiste envenenado?

Rey vegeta: Es imposible que pueda volver alguien a la vida, esto será un sueño.

Jejeje déjeme explicar, yo soy el kakaroto/goku de otra dimensión una donde no existe los saiyajin ya que fueron eliminados por un sujeto llamado freezer con el que luche. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos y no sabía si creerle a goku, ya que parece absurdo la historia.

Goku levanta su mano creado un enorme holograma que mostrara recuerdos y lo que paso en el universo de goku solo unas cosas. Mostrado como enviaba a los niños saiyajin, el dios de la destrucción, vegeta del mundo de goku, la muerte del escuadro bardock… la destrucción del planeta vegita, la batalla contra raditz, vegeta, nappa.

El entrenamiento en gravedad, la llegada a namek, la batalla contra freezer como la transformación "la transformación sorprendió a todos" la llegada a yadrat, la lucha con los androides. La lucha contra cell, encuentro con broly, el sacrificio de goku, el torneo de artes marciales, el demonio buu, encuentro con el dios… la transformación en súper saiyajin dios, el renacer de freezer y el alma de kakaroto de ese mundo que se unió a el saiyajin.

El holograma desapareció y todos esta sorprendidos ya que no esperaba que su raza fuera destruida, en otra dimensión bardock está orgulloso de su hijo que es muy fuerte como su madre que esta feliz.

Princesa veggis está sorprendida y decidió entrenar con el saiyajin como casarse con él para tener hijo y aumentar su poder. female Raditz se sitio muy enojada al ver que su versión masculina hizo algo muy sucio al secuestrar a el hijo de goku.

Fem broly estaba feliz de que su querido amor de niñez está vivo unido con goku, ella quiere aprovechar para estar con él. El rey vegeta está feliz de ver a su yerno que es fuerte para tener nietos fuertes y demostrar que tan fuertes es la raza saiyajin.

Bardock: kakaroto nos puedes mostrar como es el súper saiyajin.

Bueno papa si eso quieres, les demostrare mi transformación, ponga atención como ven así esto normalmente. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grhhhhhhhh "goku se convierte en super". Todos esta sorprendidos por el cambio del saiyajin como poder siendo más fuerte que antes.

Este es el súper y este " bio electricidad rodead a goku en súper saiyajin"

Es el que supera al súper saiyajin ordinario admito que es muy poderoso, podríamos decir que es la transformación del súper saiyajin 2.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhhhh grahhhhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "el ki de goku aumenta transformándose en súper saiyajin 3"

Esta es la transformación del súper saiyajin fase 3.

Los saiyajin del planeta como seres del universo sitiero el enorme poder de goku que se siente.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaa. Goku es cubierto en una luz roja dejado de usar ki normal y ahora usado el de los dioses, todos se sorprendieron al no poder sentir el ki de goku.

Este es el súper saiyajin dios que alcance. Fiuuuuu goku deja de usar su ki volviendo al estado base de nuevo.

Yo veo que puede volverse más fuerte con entrenamiento y puede alcanzar el súper saiyajin, pero primero tiene que entrenar para aumentar su fuerza "les dice serio goku".

Por ejemplo broly yo sé que tienes un fuerte poder y con mi entrenamiento puedes volverte más fuerte. veggis tú también puedes alcanzar este poder y ser muy fuerte superado tus límites para poder súper a vegeta… hermana, papa y mama ustedes también se puede volver más fuerte entrenado con migo para así poder alcanzar esta transformación.

Los saiyajin tienen una sonrisa al ver que se puede volverse más fuertes con el entrenamiento de goku. pero hijo yo no soy una guerrera como tu padre, ya que él es más fuerte "le dice la madre a goku"

No digas eso mama ya que tienes que volverte más fuerte, para demostrarle a papa que puedes ser fuerte. Le dice goku convenciéndola de lo que dijo su hijo, gustándole la idea y saliéndole una gota de sudor a su padre.

Goku invoca ropas pesadas sorprendiendo a todos. Bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento ya que correrá 10 vueltas al planeta con esa ropa pesada, ara 50 flexiones y 50 lagartijas "lo dice el saiyajin mostrado una sonrisa sádica que los asusto, ya que al ser un entrenamiento emociona a goku y lo pone serio"

Se fueron a cambiar y se dieron cuenta de la ropa saiyajin que les dio goku pesa 30 toneladas cada prenda. Empezaron a correr por todo el planeta bardock, gine, female raditz, princesa veggis, female broly, rey vegeta, nappa y el escuadro de bardock y otros saiyajin.

Goku los espero mientras entrena un poco luchado con una copia dándole más poder y luchado en estado base. El saiyajin creo un campo de fuerza poderoso para no dañarlos.

Paso unas horas terminado de entrenar viendo cómo llega cansados, goku invoca muchos pote de agua usado las habilidades de sheng long.

Se lo toma recuperado aire después de eso ya que nunca había entrenado en esa dimensión. Goku se acerca detrás female raditz cortándole el cabello ya que lo tiene algo grande, esta de brazos cruzados sonriendo.

Bien eso es bueno ustedes si sigue así se hará más fuerte por el zenkai y entrenamiento siga ya que incrementara su resistencia, velocidad y fuerza. Ellos no pensaron que goku entrenara así para fortalecerse y piensa que será duro el entrenamiento para aumentar sus capacidades.

Goku: descanse mañana seguiremos, dejare múltiples copias para que se encargue de curarlos.

No se preocupe raditz-san, veggis-chan, broly-chan mama y papa ustedes se volverá más fuerte con entrenamiento. Les dice goku sonriendo de brazos cruzado.

El saiyajin crea unas copias que se encarga de curarlos y que este ahí para ayudarlos a llevar a todos a sus casa para descansar.

 **Veo que esta broly tiene un poder oculto y con entrenamiento la ayudaría a ser muy fuerte, para no acumular todo ese poder en el cuerpo y explotar "piensa goku seriamente"**

Dejare a esas copias aquí mientras reviso en un planeta de esta dimensión para ver si hay divertido como algún oponente.

Goku se van volado fuera del planeta y encuentra un planeta parecido a la tierra, solo que siente que las energía de ahí son superiores al humano… los poderes de ahí que sitio fuero casi igualado a ten shin han de dragón ball la primera saga.

* * *

 **Tierra 2 – aldea de konoha**

En la aldea de la hoja una villa ninja está siendo atacada por Kurama es un kitsune de nueve colas con el pelo rojo-anaranjado y los ojos rojos, posee la estructura de la parte superior del cuerpo de un ser humano, con los pulgares oponibles en sus manos agarradas. El tamaño de Kurama tiene la misma altura que la Roca Hokage , y Gamabunta es sólo el tamaño del torso de Kurama. Su ojo solo es más grande que un humano alto.

El enorme zorro está siendo controlado por un enmascarado de espiral blanca con negro cabello negro de manera muy similar a Madara en su juventud. Usa una larga túnica negra para cubrir su cuerpo.

Minato luchaba con kurama ya que fue controlado para atacar a la aldea al ser sacado de la esposa de minato, el enmascarado lo controlaba.

Minato es alto, de tez canela, tienen brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. Minato tiene un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. llevaba el uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa.

Utiliza un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja.

Goku observa que ese zorro es casi tan fuerte como piccolo daimaku viejo pero no lo supera, al darse cuenta que por la altura no tiene tanta velocidad.

Vaya todas esas personas si tiene valor de luchar con ese animal, mejor les ayudo y le leeré la mente y lo encerrare aquí en mi cuerpo.

Minato dejo desmayado a el enmascarado y ataca con jutsus a el zorro junto a ninjas Jōnin, anbu, chunin que lo ayuda en el ataque.

Minato: rayos el kyubi es muy poderoso, necesito unos minutos para preparar el jutsu de sellado.

Goku es rodeado en una aura blanca, se acerca al zorro dándole un fuerte golpe que lo envía lejos de la aldea hacia unos árboles. Los ninjas cercanos esta sorprendidos de lo fácil que el chico golpea al zorro.

Kurama concentra una gran cantidad de energía en su boca disparado una poderosa Bijūdama de color morado. Goku estira sus brazos para recibir ese ataque directo para que no lo reciba los aldeanos de konoha.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo como mucho humo del lugar, el zorro sonrió malvadamente pensado que lo hirió y destruyo. **Jajaja bastardo humano te mereces ese ataque por golpearme ya que eso dolió.**

Se dispersa el humo mostrado al saiyajin solo con algo de sangre en el rostro y ninguna herida sorprendiendo a todos. Ese ataque que usaste es muy poderoso solo me hirió algo, are algo como tu odias a los humanos y tienes un rencor hacia ellos are esto para que podamos hablar y pelear. El saiyajin crea una fuerte barrera para proteger a los humanos de los ataques como permitiendo que no entre en la batalla.

Escucha hablemos un poco yo soy son goku me encargue de crear esta barrera para que no interfiera y hablemos como luchemos para conocernos. Ella suspiro pero no bajo guardia y le parece interesante el saiyajin que tiene una rara caja en su espalda.

Está bien te diré yo me llamo kurama soy una zorro de nueve colas soy una Bestias con Cola (尾獣, Bijū) soy la mitad de otras criaturas.

Somos nueve gigantes criaturas que nos caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una hasta nueve colas que originalmente, éramos parte del Diez Colas quien es la bestia con cola original; una criatura de forma vivientes de chakra.

Ella le cuenta por que odia a los humanos y contándole sus historia al saiyajin, goku le cuenta un poco también de su historia.

Vaya kurama-chan eres un zorro increíble como poderoso y también eres linda y adorable… pelemos ya que quiero luchar y medir tu fuerza pero cambia a una forma humana para pelear.

Ella se sonroja un poco y le parecía extraño el saiyajin que no la trata como una bestia animal. Kurama brilla en una luz naranja encogiéndose de tamaño al de una hermosa chica rubia con una curva de modelo, usa una ropa naranja. Ella tiene el cabello en dos coletas, ojos azul marino y marcas de felino **(si quiere saber cómo es busque en google naruko)** detrás de ella tiene sus nueve colas naranja.

Increíble te vez hermosa kurama-chan. Gracias goku-kun me puedes llamar naruko en esta forma. Está bien naruko-chan y bueno atácame con todo tu poder no te contengas al usar todas tus fuerzas.

Naruko tiene una sonrisa y se lanza atacado a goku que había bajado al suelo para comenzar la lucha. El saiyajin deja que kurama/naruko lo ataque recibiendo los golpes y como ataques chakra viendo que es fuerte como habilidosa atacado y haciendo estrategia.

Ella lo tira al suelo y se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de goku es resistente y muy duro. **Rayos este sujeto es muy fuerte como su cuerpo es resiste a mis golpes y ataques.**

Goku se levanta limpiándose el polvo, ya que no le hizo daños y sonrió para luego aparecer frete de ella golpeándola en el estómago sacándole el aire. Ella hace recupera el aire en unos minutos, la zorro prepara múltiples bijudama hacia el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

Goku le dan un golpe destruye las múltiples bijudama como desvía algunas, desaparece de la vista de ella dándole un codazo en el estómago para luego patearla y dejarla desmayada.

Se despierta unos minutos para observa al saiyajin de brazos cruzados mostrado su famosa sonrisa que la dejo sonrojada y con cara de boba. ¿Oye naruko-chan que te parece esto si te sello dentro de mí? Pero no te preocupes tu podrás materializar fuera de mi cuerpo para poder entrenarte y que aumentes tus poderes ya que veo un fuerte potencial en ti, así conocernos más ya que veo que no quieres ser encerada en el cuerpo de un humano.

Ella quedo pensativa con lo que le dijo el saiyajin pensándolo, ya que es una buena cosa la que le propone… ya que se podrá hacer más fuerte y no estar en el cuerpo de un humano que tanto detesta.

 **Bien goku-kun hazlo ya que me quiero volver más fuerte y yo prefiero estar dentro tuyo para poder materializarme e incrementar mi fuerza como resistencia.**

Goku se acerca a ella acariciado su cabeza provocado que se mueva su cola ya que le gusto, el saiyajin concentra ki en su mano. ¡Sello del dragón milenario!

Kurama entra en el cuerpo de goku estado dentro como shenlong, ella ve que está dentro de goku y observa un enorme dragón que la sorprende y le cuenta la historia de goku mostrándoselo por imágenes. Quedo impresionada de la raza de goku como de su poder superado fácil a ella como kaguya y las bestia con cola.

Decidió descansar para el día siguiente materializarse y entrenar ya que sintiendo el enorme poder de goku. El saiyajin le salió marcas de bigotes en las mejillas como se encogió de tamaño al de un niño de 5 años ( **se vería como goku gt pequeño)** goku está sorprendido de eso ya que no esperaba eso.

Goku niño: jejeje no esperaba convertirme en niño, yo sé que puedo convertirme en adulto usado las habilidades de shenlong mesclada con mi poder.

Goku destruye la barrera dándose cuenta que los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la hoja lo observa en alerta con armas preparados para atacar. Junto a ellos está el tercer hokage y el cuarto que era minato observa a goku preparados para atacar al saiyajin que los observa de brazos cruzados riéndose un poco.

Lo ataca con jutsus, taijutsu y con sus armas. El saiyajin no recibió daños - goku le dan golpes en la nuca, estómago y espalda sacándole el aire como saliva y dejado desmayado en el suelo a los ninjas conteniendo su fuerzas para no matarlos. Los que quedaban en pie era minato, el tercer hokage, kakashi, kurenai, anko, asuma y gai.

Kakashi: ese niño es realmente fuerte para derrotar a varios ninjas, donde abra ido el zorro de nueve colas.

Kakashi en general, tiene un rostro flojo y de apariencia medio dormida, con una voz relajada y tranquila, y una actitud minimista y apática, sin embargo, muestra una mirada seria intensa. usa su uniforme ninja de Konoha, junto con los guantes de Hierro que le. Otra característica notable de Kakashi es la cicatriz delgada recorriendo su ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla. Es un ninja alto, se caracteriza por su cabello de punta de color plata, en la frente lleva normalmente, su protector que cubre el ojo izquierdo y su cicatriz. Chiyo en una ocasión confunde a Kakashi con su padre, debido a su gran parecido físico.

Lleva una máscara, ocultando siempre la mitad inferior de su rostro, en su ojo izquierdo tiene el sharinga de óbito una antiguo compañero que se lo dio.

Kurenai: es fuerte ese chico además de adorablemente lindo, es sorpréndete que este musculoso para su edad.

Kurenai es una kunoichi con el cabello negro y largo, y únicos ojos que son de color rojo, con un anillo adicional en ellas similar al Rinnegan, aunque menos ondulaciones. Lleva maquillaje que consiste en lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Su traje ordinario consiste en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también envueltos en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias de ninja.

Anko: eso no importa lo problemático es este chico que es más fuerte que la bestia con cola.

Anko tiene los ojos castaño claro, Su cabello violeta se hace una cola de caballo y tiene tez blanca. Ella comúnmente lleva un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Ella lleva una mini-falda naranja oscuro, así como un protector de frente, un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón en lugar de una cadena para evitar que sea fácilmente arrancado en combate, un reloj de pulsera, y espinilleras. Ella también lleva una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conecta a la falda. El Sello Maldito del Cielo, que tiene la aparición de tres Tomoe, se encuentra en la parte posterior de su cuello en el lado izquierdo, más.

Asuma: no sé qué es ese niño pero no es normal, ya que su fuerza fue tal para dejar desmayado a muchos ninja de nuestra aldea.

Asuma tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar, con vendajes en los brazos por debajo de los hombros y su chaleco táctico es aparentemente más oscuro que la de otros Jōnin y Chūnin. Lleva la faja de los Doce Guardianes Ninja en la cintura con el kanji (火) fuego grabado en él. También llevaba un brazalete en ambas muñecas.

Gai: ese es el poder de llama de la juventud, para alguien como ese niño.

Maito Dai llevaba la banda ninja en la cintura, costumbre que no perdería de mayor, también llevaba vendas en los brazos y el porta-shurikens en su pierna derecha.

Hiruzen: ¿Quién rayos eres niño?

Hiruzen es un viejo con armadura metálica de color negro con amplias hombreras sobre una camiseta también negra de mangas largas, además portaba protectores de metal en sus antebrazos y un cinturón con una bolsa de herramientas Ninja, usa un pantalón negro con un porta armas colocado sobre vendas en la pierna derecha y sandalias de correa negras.

Minato: ¿niño que eres y como obtuviste tal poder?

Oiga a quien le dice niño, yo sé que parezco un niño pero no lo soy y se lo demostrare "goku concentra energía creciendo pareciendo a como se veía en dragón ball después de entrenar con kami sama"

Se sorprendieron ya que aumento su poder, como volviéndose más guapo y fuerte. Anko y kurenai se sonrojaron teniendo un hilo de sangre de la nariz babeado al ver que es más guapo que los hombres de su mundo ( **por qué es saiyajin cof cof xd).**

Bueno viendo que no hay personas fuertes en este planeta mejor me voy ya que es aburrido, así que no se preocupe yo no vine a matar solo deje desmayado a sus amigos. Goku está por irse volado, pero fue detenido por minato que se puso en frente junto Hiruzen… el saiyajin no se sobrevende, anko agarra el brazo izquierdo de goku y kurenai en el brazo derecho jalándolo de izquierda a derecha estrujándolo en sus pechos.

Goku estaba distraído por eso y no lo esperaba pensado que son muy raros. Hiruzen: ¿chico que te parece esto de vivir en la aldea y ser un ninja?

Minato: ¿si chico que te parece, ya que te podremos conseguir una casa donde vivir? **Espero que podamos convencerlo para así hacer que se haga amigo de menma mi hijo… y no solo eso sino que podría ser un gran aliado para la aldea de konoha.**

Kurenai: ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre guapo?

Anko: ¿si cariño cuál es tu nombre, y queremos saber de ti? Ya que eres muy lindo.

Los hombres esta incomodos por ver a sus dos compañeras ninjas tan apegadas con el saiyajin pensado que esta enamoradas. Si cierto no me he presentado, hola yo soy son goku soy saiyajin es una raza guerrera de otro planeta.

Por cierto quienes son ustedes ya que ya les conté lo que soy y ustedes.

Anko: hola goku-kun lindo es gusto yo soy Anko Mitarashi ninja de la aldea de la hoja.

Asuma Sarutobi: es placer conocerlo goku-san soy Asuma Sarutobi uno de los ninjas de la aldea.

Gai: yo soy Might Guy es sorprendente la fuerza que tienes goku-san.

Kurenai: yo soy Kurenai Yūhi, mi querido goku-kun.

kakashi hatake: yo soy kakashi hatake otro ninja de la aldea de konoha.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: yo soy Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercer hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Minato Namikaze: y yo soy Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Entonces que dices goku-kun aceptas.

Las chica todavía lo tiene agarrado de los brazos del saiyajin sonrojadas incomodado a goku que tiene una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso de vivir aquí.

Las chicas se sitiero desanimadas por lo que escuchar al igual que los ninjas ya que esperaba que aceptara. No este tristes anko-chan kurenai-san ya sé, yo puedo venir cada día para visitarlas para que no este triste y si pasa algo me puede llamar ya que si viviera en su aldea no sería bueno ya que me querrá atacar.

Las dos chicas se alegraron, los dos hogake al menos esta aliviados de que goku sea un aliado. Goku: pensare lo de ser ninja para ver si acepto eso, y ver si hay algo interesante aquí.

Bueno adiós a todos nos vemos. Goku se va volado con la caja de la armadura en su espalda, eso sorprendió a todos los presentes del lugar.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Siento la tardanza de este capítulo ya que estaba si ideas, pero bueno aquí está el capítulo esperado por ustedes.**


End file.
